Twists and Turns
by sweetgleek07
Summary: Sam and Rachel are assigned a Mash-Up from Mr Schuester, much to Finn and Quinn's disapproval. A sudden romance quirks a lot of unexpected twists and turns. Can they make their relationship work? Pezberry/Puckleberry friendships. Midseason 2 to AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Twists and Turns

**Summary**: Sam and Rachel are assigned a Mash-Up from Mr Schuester, much to Finn and Quinn's disapproval. With complications at every corner, can they make their budding relationship work? Set Mid-S2 Pezberry!Friendship, Puckleberry!Friendship. Fuinn/Samchel

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Sam/Rachel slight romance. Mentions of Finn and Quinn.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own glee. I am borrowing the characters and any songs that appear within the chapter.

**AN**: These two (Sam/Rachel) are growing on me! I have so much love for them, I really want interaction between them! And as for the Finn/Quinn part - I'm still so in love with them, so sue me.

* * *

Twists and Turns 1/1

"Hey Rachel, can I have a word with you?" Mr Schuester's hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to greet him with a smile.

"Sure." She replied, closing her locker, and falling into step whilst they walked.

"I have a request."

"Yes?" She asked, stopping in front of her math class. She peered in, noticing the clock. "You have approximately 1 minute and 20 seconds before the bell rings and I will be departing to go to math. What is your request?"

He frowned. "I would like to assign you to do a Mash Up for me."

Rachel's smile widened. "Of course! I'll be more than honoured Mr Schuester. What song's do you require?"

"Actually Rachel, I was thinking you could choose. But I have one more thing I need. I need a second person to help you with this. A male."

Her smile fell as her mind flashed with Finn. He was the most obvious choice and she assumed Mr Schuester would request him to be the male lead. "Well, Mr Schuester, Finn and I aren't exactly talking at this precise minute. I think it would be incredibly hard to get him to sing a mash up with me."

"Well, I was thinking of you doing it with Sam."

Rachel looked dumbfounded. "Sam? Sam Evans?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean, I don't have anything against him. He's an excellent singer. But…why?" She asked again.

"Because, I want to see how well he works with your voice."

Her mouth fell open. "Are you suggesting you want to pair us together in some sort of duet?"

"Exactly."

"Just a duet?"

"At Regionals."

She shook her head. "No. I don't think I'm the right person you should be asking. There was nothing wrong with Quinn and Sam's performance at Sectionals. Get her to do this." She turned away.

"Rachel. You know as well as I do that Regionals needs more. Especially this year. I'm happy with Quinn and Sam doing a duet together at Regionals, but I also think you and Sam would do great!"

She sighed in defeat. "Okay. But when I come into Glee Club with two black eyes, and ripped clothes, I expect an apology. Because Quinn is going to find a way to kill me."

"Is that a yes?" He cocked an eyebrow

"Yes." She smiled

Mr Schuester laughed. "can you do me one more favour?"

She looked at him with impatient eyes. "meet Sam in the choir room after school. He's expecting you to run this through with him."

"Meaning he doesn't know?" She screeched.

"Meaning, he has no idea." With that said, Mr Schuester blended into the sea of bobbing heads as the shrill ring of the bell signalled class.

"Move out of the way RuPaul." Quinn cried, pushing her shoulders into Rachel. Rachel sighed, she was going to be killed.

* * *

The school day passed in a blur, and Rachel was lucky enough to end the day, homework free. Turning into the choir room, she noticed that Sam was already there. He was facing her with his eyes closed, he was singing softly to himself - a song that sounded oddly familiar. It was only when she had shuffled into the room - books clutched to her chest - that she realised. The song he was singing was from West Side Story. The song he was singing was Maria. Her heart was beating in her chest, so hard, she felt her breath catch in her throat, she gripped her books tighter to her chest as she thought she would drop them at any moment. Sam Evans knew West Side Story. Sam Evans was currently singing West Side Story. Sam Evans was currently singing the song about the girl, Rachel felt she had a connection with!

_'Say it loud and there's music playing_

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying_

_Maria,_

_I'll never stop saying Maria,_

_The most beautiful sound I ever head.'_

_'Maria'_

She had breathed out the last word of the song as he belted it, just as his eyes fluttered open. A dazed, confused look entered his eyes before a blush crept into his soft white skin, before he shut his mouth. His eyes darted down to the floor and his hand came to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh. I didn't realise… you err. I didn't hear you come in."

She smiled. "I didn't want to interrupt. That is one of my favourite songs. West Side Story is actually my favourite. I've seen it on Broadway a number of seven times. Once, being this year with my fathers actually." He smiled a lopsided smile, before relaxing his shoulders.

"I've settled with the DVD."

Rachel laughed. "I have that too." She placed her books on top of the piano, before her fingers traced the keys.

"Mr Schue said something to me about coming here."

Rachel's fingers danced along the keys, creating a soft tune before looking up and catching him smile. He had made his way from the middle of the choir room to hover over her, watching her delicately.

"Yes. He wants us to perform a mash up."

Sam continued to watch Rachel's fingers. "A what?" She stopped playing and looked up in time to catch his blue eyes.

"Basically a mash up is two songs that have been put together. Last year, Mr Schuester put the boys in one team and the girls in the other to compete with mash ups. The girls chose 'Halo' By Beyonce and 'Walking on sunshine' by Katrina and The Waves. And basically we put them together."

"Oh right. That sounds quite fun." He chimed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes." She gave him a stern look. "But its also hard. The songs have to fit together, they can't be completely opposite and it takes a good amount of time to practice."

Sam gave an uncomfortable smile. "So um. Why did Mr Schue pick me?"

"He wants you and I to perform a duet together at Regionals." Rachel said simply.

Sam's eye's widened. "I know you are probably thinking 'oh no way. Rachel Berry is crazy' but I assure you, I'm not that bad. Honest." She tried to laugh. But her eyes were glazed over.

Sam couldn't help but smile. During his time at McKinley and after spending most of his time with Quinn and the other jocks, he came to find that Rachel Berry wasn't the most popular person, and a lot of people disliked her and labelled her. Sam, for one - hated labels. He didn't believe in judging someone before he got to know them. And Rachel, seemed like a sweet, innocent girl. That was until he joined Glee. He found that Rachel was indeed sweet, but she was far from innocent. The girl could hold her own and she took so much shit from the glee club and to be honest, Sam actually felt that Rachel was by far the best singer in Glee club. (Quinn has an amazing voice, and she's beautiful, don't get him wrong, but come on!) Rachel was the one with all the talent behind her and it showed.

The moment Sam heard her sing, he knew that he'd be honoured if he ever had the chance to sing with her. He never really had much of a chance to talk to her, because he pretty much knew Quinn would chew his ass about it and Finn would have sucker punched him or some kind. But, she seemed to be really nice and she was giving him a chance. And bless her heart - she was trying to defend herself in front of him. He noticed the way her hair fell in waves against her face, just below her shoulders and he noticed the way her eyes twinkled. She was very pretty, had he noticed that before? Yes. Had he thought it before? Yes. But had he wanted to openly admit it? Not really. Yet here he was, standing in front of her, whilst she was babbling away, trying to make him see why it wouldn't be so bad to work with her…

"You're kinda cute you know?" It was out of his mouth before he could think and for a split second, the choir room went silent. 'Well there's a way to shut Rachel Berry up. Noted.' He smiled at her.

She stared at him with doe brown eyes. A blush creeping into her cheeks.

"What I mean is, I would be honoured to sing with you."

She opened her mouth only to close it again. Moments passed before she breathed. "Really?"

"Yes." He laughed. "I'm not a bad guy. I think you've got amazing talent. I'd be honoured to sing with you."

She blushed again. Smiling broadly. "Thank you."

He nodded his head, holding a hand out to her. She cautiously took it. "What songs did you have in mind?" She smiled as he twirled her round. "I'm hoping its something we could dance to. Or I can play guitar too."

"I'm sure we can arrange that."

* * *

Rachel Berry got home at around 6 o clock that evening. She ate some tofu salad that had been left in the fridge for her along with a note from her fathers saying they had gone out of town and wouldn't be back until the weekend. She was used to that, however, so it didn't bother her as much as it used to. She had a quick shower, uploaded a new video to myspace, and starting researching some songs that she thought were suitable for herself and Sam to pair together in their Mash Up for Mr Schuester. She scribbled some notes down on a piece of paper before lastly, checking her emails.

She had a few spams and junk mail but one caught her attention. 'Sam Evans wants to be friends on facebook'

She clicked the link and was taken to her Facebook homepage. Clicking the friend request box, she checked the accept button. Smiling brightly, she looked on chat to see if Sam was online. He wasn't.

Whilst she was on there, she thought about updating her status. She nosed around and took note of what the others from glee club were doing amongst her other friends from dance classes etc.

She surfed Finn's page and scowled at the comments from Santana. She clicked back onto the new feeds.

**Quinn Fabray** is now in a relationship with **Sam Evans**.

-**Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez and 4 others like this**.

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **- Nice one golden balls.

-**Quinn Fabray **- Puck. Go away.

-**Sam Evans** - Haha. Cheers Puckerman.

Rachel smiled, she thought about liking the new relationship status. But decided against it. Just then chat pinged and she noticed Sam was now online.

**Sam**

Hey tinkerbell!

She couldn't help the butterflies that attacked her insides as she reread the nickname.

**Rachel**

Hey there :)

**Sam**

you doing some research for our mash up?

**Rachel**

Of course I am. I've got a couple of ideas :)

**Sam**

cool, i think we should meet again in the choir room tomorrow or something. same time? :P you can show me your ideas plus I thought it was nice hanging out today!

She stared at the message. A huge smile spreading across her face.

**Rachel**

Okay. Same time

.

Also, I thought it was nice too. Although we didn't actually talk about the mash up. I gave you homework ;)

**Sam**

i know i know. ive done it too! ive got some good ideas. plus i thought it was pretty nice just hanging out and getting to know each other. now it wont be awkward or anything when we sing our duet. cos we like no each other!

**Rachel**

Yes, I agree. I, now know everything there is to know about Sam Evans.

**Sam**

yes you do. it's a little scary :p

This boy was so sweet to her. She couldn't help the butterflies. She couldn't be falling for him, no matter how much he was a flirt.. He was Quinn's. He was with Quinn!

**Rachel**

Well, if it makes you feel better - go ahead and ask me anything!

Rachel bit down on her lip.

**Sam**

anythin?

**Rachel**

anything :)

**Sam**

honest answers only please!

**Rachel**

I would never be anything but honest :)

**Sam**

do you like me?

Rachel laughed out loud. He meant in the purely platonic way of course. Whereas, she was feeling something completely different. She needed to sort herself out! She fell for guys far too easily and for some reason, they always linked back to Quinn. Maybe that was why Quinn hated her so much. Because Rachel always seemed to fall for her guys. Finn. Puck. Now Sam. Heaven help her.

**Rachel**

Yes :)

**Sam**

good. i like you too :D but i've got to go. football practice and then im heading to breadstix with Quinn. See you tomorrow in the choir room.

**Rachel**

have a good time! :)

**Sam**

hehehe. maybe. xxxxx

**Rachel**

I'm sure you will! ;) xxxxx

**Sam Evans **is offline.

She sighed. She was screwed.

Just before 9 o clock, she checked her myspace and facebook one last time, she was surprised to see her status that she posted earlier, had received some notification.

**Rachel Berry** is excited for tomorrow, as it's Friday.

-**Mike Chang, Noah 'Puck'erman and 4 other friends like this.**

-**Sam Evans** - me too esp after school! ;)

-**Santana Lopez** - since when have RuPaul and Quinn's bitch been facebook friends?

-**Quinn Fabray **- down Santan. But yeah, what the hell!

-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** - Get in there golden balls

-**Sam Evans** - hahaha. guys come on. its just facebook.

-**Quinn Fabray** - Aren't you meant to be at football practice?

**Sam Evans** - **Quinn Fabray** - i'm getting ready to pick you up for breadstix!xx

**Quinn Fabray** - **Sam Evans **- i can't do breadstix anymore! did you not get my text? xxx

**Sam Evans** - **Quinn Fabray** - phone's been at home, just checked, but its cool. we'll reschedule :) xxxx

Rachel wasn't exactly the nosy type, but the conversations involving her status were a must to look at. And the it just so happened, Sam and Quinn's date was cancelled. And just as she finished reading that, her chat pinged.

**Sam**

Wanna hang out?

Sam Evans wanted to hang out! With her.

**Rachel**

Now?

**Sam**

You busy?

**Rachel**

no, but it's 9 o clock. aren't you meant to be on your date?

Play it cool Rachel.

**Sam**

quinn cancelled... and i was supposed to be out of the house tonight so my sister could bring her boyfriend back *GROSS*

**Rachel**

oh that is to much information Sam! but sure. let's hang out.

**Sam**

i would invite you over here, but obviously - sister & boyfriend...

**Rachel**

enough said. wanna come hang at my house?

**Sam**

west side story in the dvd player?

**Rachel**

done.

**Sam**

i'm on my way. text me your address! (555-034-3573)

**Rachel**

Kay :) see you in a few.

She was completely and utterly screwed. She liked Sam Evans. And hanging out with him alongside the Mash Up - this was going to get her eyes clawed out with one finger nail at a time when Quinn realised.

AN: I've just started to re-read this story and am currently fixing the mistakes and everything! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. just bare with the fixing of the mistakes! much love ox


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee. I am only borrowing the lovely characters created by Ryan Murphy and Co. Alas, any songs that appear within these chapters belong to their respectable owners also.

**AN**: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I freaking can't even! The amount of story alerts and favourite! And thank you so so so much to those kind individuals who reviewed too! :) Here is a GOLD star for everyone!

I'm so happy people are interested in the Sam/Rachel pairing. So much love to all of you!

* * *

Twists and Turns - 2/2

Rachel had shut down her computer, cleaned the living room, dinning room and kitchen at least three times and had to change out of her penguin pyjamas to a pair of denim shorts, a strap top and a zip up hoodie. She was never one to really care what she looked like, for instance, the time that Noah had came over with his mother and younger sister during Hanukah one year - to find her with a face mask on and cucumber over her eyes. Mind, she was only 14 years old and she had told him never to mention it to anyone. But, that was Noah. He turned into 'Puck' and told everyone at McKinley that Rachel Berry owned a pair of Road Runner pyjamas and wore paste on her face. That never did bother her, so she had no idea why she was panicking about Sam coming over. Perhaps it was because, Sam Evans wanted to hang out with her. She'd only ever been like this with Finn. And in all fairness, it felt nice to be able to have this feeling with someone she knew wouldn't turn around, and throw any effort she made, back in her face.

Quickly taking a glimpse in the mirror, she fixed her hair over her left shoulder. Sighing, she took a look at the clock, it was 20 past 9 on a Thursday and she was having a boy round. Not just any boy either - Quinn Fabray's boyfriend! She wondered how long it would take, before this got round McKinley and back to Quinn… That thought was interrupted by the doorbell. Taking a deep relaxing breath, she casually (almost running) walked down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey!" Sam said, with so much enthusiasm. Rachel was almost certain she saw his blue eyes give her a once over, and noticing her long legs on display, the smile grew wider on his face once his eyes reached hers.

"Hi. Come in" She replied, holding the door open slightly. He shifted past her, taking in his surroundings.

"Whoaa. You're house is like…huge." he took off his trainers, before she ushered him into the living room. He fell back onto her couch. "Comfy!" he noted, before laughing, throwing her a smile.

She smiled back in return. Loving how comfortable he seemed to be. She handed him the remote. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked politely. Her dad's had always taught her to be polite, and ask the guest if they would like any refreshments beforehand.

Sam's blue eyes looked her up and down once more, before shaking his head. "Nah I'm good."

Suddenly, grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her down onto the couch with him, her legs draping over his. She was shocked at first, staring at him with wide eyes - as if she couldn't believe he had just done that. But, all of a sudden, she burst out laughing. His eyes twinkled as he threw her yet another wide smile.

"You should've seen your face." He laughed, trying to catch his breath.

She swatted him, with her hand. Moving into a comfortable position beside him. "Well, you did surprise me! I didn't expect to be thrown onto the couch in that sort of manor!" she huffed, with fake annoyance.

He grinned like a idiot. "it was fun though."

"mmm" she replied, staring at him for a moment.

"Thanks for having me over. Are you sure your dads don't mind?" Sam asked. Although, aside from that very afternoon - they never really had a proper conversation, the conversation flowed easily between them and he loved how easy it seemed to be around Rachel, he could finally let himself go. He could be himself. With Quinn, he had to uphold the popular jock image, and inside, Sam felt far from it. He loved football, but he was more into music and reading. He was a bit of a geek. But Rachel didn't seem to mind. She didn't judge him for knowing songs from West Side Story and she still liked him for who he was. Or at least she appeared too.

"It's not a problem. My fathers are away on business. I'm on my own till the weekend. Which thankfully isn't too long. It gets kind of lonely when they've been gone longer." She was fiddling with the hem on her shorts. Sam's heart pained a little. He could tell her fathers adored her, but he could understand how she'd feel a little lonely in a huge house, by herself. His hand found hers and he squeezed it gently. In a way, he thought it might have been a bit awkward, but she smiled at him. Which made him rethink removing his hand, so he gently squeezed it again.

"I bet! This house is huge! But hey, it's cool. You've got some company tonight." he smiled, in turn making her smile.

"So what happened tonight? Why'd Quinn bail?" Rachel found herself asking, taking her hand from his and tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear..

Sam shrugged his shoulders and shifted, as if he didnt notice she had removed her hand from his. "Who knows with that girl. All I know is she said she couldn't make it. Santana was having a hissy fit or something." he rolled his eyes.

"Santana tends to have them a lot. Usually over a boy."

"tell me about it. She was on the phone to Quinn the other day, yelling about how Finn refused to let anyone know they were dating…" He trailed off as he felt Rachel tense up beside him. His eyes found hers and he knew he had said the wrong thing. "Oh crap. I'm so sorry." He mumbled, as Rachel stared motionlessly at him. "I'm… look if its any consolation, I don't really know much. Quinn wouldn't tell me. So they might not be dating.."

Rachel sighed.

"It's okay." she offered a weak smile. "I kind of knew it was coming. Finn and I broke up months ago. It's no surprise he's moved on so quickly."

Sam couldn't handle seeing her upset. "But with Santana? I'm sorry. I'd pick you a thousand times before I'd even consider Santana." Rachel shot him a look "And that's not only cos you're you know, nice." He shrugged, smiling lightly as he saw a smile grace Rachel's lips.

There was silence between them for a couple of minutes. Rachel's hand was still locked with Sam's, and Sam found his thumb gently stroking Rachel's fingers.

"thanks Sam." she said quietly.

"no probs. It's what friends are for." he replied, lying his head back against the couch.

"So, did you actually find any songs that you think would work together?" he looked at her gently. "you know? For the mash up?"

"Actually." He smiled, facing her, his blond hair sticking up a tad at the back. "I did!" He moved, grabbing her and pulling her up with him.

* * *

He followed Rachel into the kitchen, after grabbing his iPod.

"There. Right, basically I've put a couple in their own play lists right. So you can get a feel of the songs, and then you can choose if you like them or not. They are all kind of silly. But you know." He scrolled down and clicked play, a shy smile on his face. "this first songs a bit gay. It's the theme tune of 'Avatar'" He smiled, a blush creeping into his face.

Rachel laughed. "Oh I love that film so much! And the theme tune is by Leona Lewis? Right? She's pretty good for a British musician."

Sam stared at her. "Wait. Hold up. You know Avatar?"

Rachel giggled. "Yes. It's beautiful. I cried."

"No way! I am so in love with you right now. I'm like the king of that movie. I learnt the Na'vi language!" He was afraid he spoke to quick, but Rachel was smiling.

"Oh my god. That is so cool! How did you learn that?" she asked, shifting her position, and jumping onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

Sam turned around to face her. "I just picked it up on the internet. I'm sort of a geek like that." He shrugged. "Anyway. Yeah I like Leona. She's pretty big in the UK. A lot of people know her around the states here too. But not so much in Ohio! But yeah, I was thinking the first part of her song, and then the chorus of this other song.. And then fade back into 'I see you'. What do you think?" she stared at him with wide eyes. She'd never heard him speak so much. A couple of sentences here and there, but he was borderline babbling. She liked it.

"I think you're going to have to sing both these songs to me, how you see it in your head! Because I do not follow!" She was laughing at him. Not in a unkind way, but in a way that was saying 'make sense to me'

"Okay. Fine. I'll sing to you. But bare with me. I don't know the lyrics well!" He was all smiles. She sat back, her hands resting behind her on the counter top.

"Okay I'm ready." She smiled.

He grinned back, clearing his throat. "alright. Okay. Here goes nothing." He whispered. Throwing himself into his music bubble.

_'Walking through a dreamI see you_

_My light in darkness breathing hope of new life_

_Now I live through you and you through me_

_Enchanting_

_I pray in my heart that this dream never ends_

_I see me through your eyes'_

Sam's eyes locked onto Rachel's and she felt she was drowning. He was smiling, and his voice, nothing more than an angel's song. Her heart was fluttering and the butterflies in her stomach were bouncing around inside.

_'And another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only, grand farewells_

_Crash the best one, of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight'_

The pace of the song doesn't chance, and Sam's voice holds the notes well. In Rachel's mind, the songs don't fit all that well, but the thing about Sam is, he's made them fit. As if he's really thought about it. Rachel's not familiar with either of the songs, but hearing Sam sing them - she can't help but imagine him singing on stage. To thousands of screaming fans. She's knocked from her bubble as Sam's hand reaches out for her. She laughs gently, letting herself slip from the counter and join him. He's slowly swaying from side to side. He pulls her closer and twirls her around in his arms, the sound of his voice mingling with her soft laughs.

_'And your love shines the way into paradise_

_So I offer my lifeI offer my love, for you_

_When my heart was never open_

_(and my spirit never free)_

_To the world that you have shown me_

_But my eyes could not division_

_All the colours of love and of life ever more'_

He's hit a high note, and for once - Rachel can't speak. He hits it perfectly and she can't breath. His voice is perfect. She wants to know the songs, she wants to be able to sing with him. Suddenly the mood changes, and his voice softens. He pulls back so Rachel is staring deep into his eyes. His bright blue eyes are twinkling like the ocean and he smiles widely at her, whilst continuing to sway with her in his arms.

_'Because You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart'_

The song is over before Rachel realises and she notices that Sam is still kind of swaying with her in his arms.

"so how bad did I suck?" he asked, letting go of her a little.

She stares at him for a moment. "you didn't suck." she replies, a little breathless.

He's all smiles and she can't help but suck in a breath that she wants, so badly to let out.

He's staring into her eyes, and she can feel her heart wanting to pound right out of her chest. His hands are still around her waist, her hands securely on her shoulders. And if Rachel Berry took risks, now would be the perfect time because she wanted so badly to kiss him. His eyes travel over her face, linger on her lips. She can feel his breath on her face, warm and faster than before.

'I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad' starts blaring from Sam's pocket, and Rachel sharply falls away and runs her hand through her hair.

Sam looks up at her, a warm apology clearly written on his face. He takes out his phone and realises it's ringing. He holds up his finger to signal he wont be a minute and puts the phone to his ear.

"Sup?"

"Sam? Dude I need your help."

"Puckerman?"

"Yeah dude, it's me. I need your help."

Panic crosses sam's face. "Yeah sure man. What's up?"

"It's Finn. I'm a douche."

"Whoa. What's happened?" Sam ushers Rachel towards him, holding his phone slightly from his ear so she can listen too. Her eyes are wide with curiosity.

"Where are you? I need you to bring a car."

"Dude slow down. Seriously. What's going on?"

"Finn is completely fucked. He's lying in the middle of a U turn, man I've tried my damned hardest to move him, but there is only so much a semi drunk dude can do. Mike has pissed off somewhere, and I'm kind of stuck."

Rachel glares at Sam. Before Sam realises, Rachel wrenches the phone from his grip."NOAH PUCKERMAN. How dare you get Finn drunk! On a school night as well!" She's screeching and Sam wants to cover his own ears.

"Berry? Why the hell have you got Sam's phone?"

Oh. Oh dear. She'd just blown her cover. She looks to Sam, to see him shrug his shoulders, like he doesn't care that she's just told Noah Puckerman that they are together.

"Berry? If you and Sam are doing the dirty behind Quinn's back, nobody cares, if you're with Sam, get him to bring a car. I need to get Finn…somewhere. Other than wondering.. Oh shit hold." He breathes for a moment before he shouts "DUDE, SIT DOWN! STAY PUT!"

"Sorry about that."

"I'll drive. Where are you?"

"We're outside the 7/11 but, Finn's out of it you know? I've never seen him like this before...it got out of hand."

She sighs. "Okay Noah, calm down. I suggest you sit tight. Just stay put!" She cries, hanging up and shoving the phone towards Sam.

He looks at her. "You sure you wanna drive? I mean, I can go. It's cool."

"No, its okay. Finn's an idiot." She offers a smile, at which he returns. He takes her by the hand and leads her into the living room.

"This night didn't go as planned did it?" he said softly.

"No. I think it's becoming a regular pattern. First we're meant to work on a mash up and we just end up talking about ourselves. Next, we plan to watch west side story and we end up trying to work on the mash up…and then…"

"We're chasing after a drunken Finn."

"Yep."

Sam gives her hand a tight squeeze, opening the front door. "It's cool. We'll just have to hang out more often. Mash up's take time, remember? And I'm happy to spend as much time with you."

* * *

AN: okay, things between Sam/Rachel are getting interesting! Next chapter, Rachel and Sam turn up to find Finn and Puck. But there is a surprise for Sam and Rachel…

Thank you so much for all the reviews and story favourite and alerts. You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Glee. I am only borrowing the lovely characters created by Ryan Murphy and Co etc etc._

An: you guys are awesome! Again, thank you for the reviews, story alerts & favourites! :)

Here is the third chapter :D I hope you all enjoy it. And I obviously wont be updated till after Christmas sometime, so Merry Christmas everyone, hope you have a fantastic day and new year :)

* * *

Twists and Turns 3/

The silence in the car wasn't exactly uncomfortable. For Rachel, the silence was nice. She didn't like driving with others talking because she didn't like to get distracted. For Sam, it was nice because he didn't feel the need to talk. He didn't feel the need to break the silence. When he was driving Quinn to school, he felt he had to constantly talk or tell her she looked nice or anything to make sure that Quinn was happy. Every so often, Rachel would look across at Sam and smile, it was only briefly but still, a smile all the same. It let Sam know that she did acknowledge his presence whether they had been talking or not.

Rachel was a confident driver, and they had reached the 7/11 in record time - without breaking any speed limits. Rachel had turned to him with a smile on her face, wide with pride stated how she managed to control her speed. Sam nodded and gave her a grin. He liked how small things excited her.

Sam was the first to get out of Rachel's car, finding Puck slumped against a bench outside the shop and, Finn, who was lying across the floor. His eyes closed, his breathing shallow.

Puck jumped up at the sight of Sam - Rachel closely following behind.

"Yesss! Thank God. You guys are a life saver!" Puck cried, stumbling over Finn's body. A grunt came from Finn's throat, before he shifted a little, not opening his eyes.

Puck slapped Sam on the back, throwing a floppy arm around his shoulder. "Boy you're in for a surpriseee." he sang, before letting go and looking behind him. "Berry. Tut tut. Stealing Quinn's boy? Was I not good enough baby?"

Rachel looked at him, with disgust written all over her face. She brushed passed him and examined Finn. She rounded on Puck again.

"Noah Puckerman! It's a Thursday night. Why on earth are you drinking? Actually. It's you." Puck rolled his eyes. "But why is Finn involved in this? He wouldn't have gone willingly."

Puck raised his hands in the air. "Hey, don't go getting mother on my ass. He wanted to come out with me. Him and Santana had a argument or summit?"

Rachel let out a sigh. "How did you get the alcohol in the first place?" She demanded.

"Rach. it's easy. You just stand outside here, looking all depressed and shit. So dude feels sorry for you and offers to buy you a few cans. Simple. So me and Finn thought why not. Finn wanted to have a little fun." He edged closer, his face close to hers. "living a little." he smiled, eyes boring into hers.

But before he knew it, he was stumbling backwards. He'd been pushed. It wasn't hard, but Puck was barely standing as it was from the intoxication of alcohol, so he stumbled backwards. Dazed, he looked towards Sam who was now standing in front of Rachel.

"Dude, there's a thing called personal space." Sam muttered.

Puck snorted. "You just got in my personal space, Golden balls." He shook himself and stood up straight, glaring at Sam.

"Don't' start a brawl in the middle of the street, please guys. I think we need to get Finn out of here. Don't you?" She stared between the two guys. Sam shrugged his shoulders, offering her a small smile.

Puck scowled at Sam, and pulled his arm around Rachel. "Babe, are you seriously crushing on him? I was all for us Jews, getting together."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Noah, please." She looked at him, and then motioned towards Finn, who was still nevertheless, lying in the middle of the concrete floor.

Sam pulled Finn's arm, receiving a palm to his face in protest.

"G't off." Finn groaned, waving his arms around. Sam hauled him to his feet, stumbling backwards slightly, from the weight. He stared at Puck.

"You helping or not?" He asked, throwing one of Finn's arms around his shoulders.

Puck shrugged, watching in amusement.

The bell to the store door, jingled and out emerged two bodies. Two girls. Giggling away. Rachel's eyes widened in confusion. Sam caught her look, but could only move his head.

Quinn stopped in her tracks, staring at Sam, then at Finn and then over to Puck and Rachel.

"Quinn?" Sam questioned, throwing her a look.

"Quinn!" Finn's head perked up and he smiled, before dropping his head again.

"Sam?"

"Puck!" Rachel screeched. Throwing his arm away from her shoulder, and dragging him by the collar of his shirt.

"Whoa, didn't know you liked it rough." He muttered, rubbing his neck.

"What the hell is Quinn doing here?"

Puck looked over to Quinn, who was now silent whilst Sam was talking to her. Finn had managed to crawl onto the bench and was slightly swaying, sat down. Rachel's hand closed around Puck's chin and she yanked his head round to look at her. "Hm?"

"Oh Quinn." Puck said. "Errr yeah. She came out with us."

"She cancelled her date with Sam, to come out with you?" Puck shrugged. "Don't shrug your shoulders at me, Noah Puckerman. Seriously. Why is Quinn with you?"

"If you wanted to go out with these guys, you didn't have to lie to me!"

Quinn shook her head. "I didn't lie to you!"

"You told me Santana was in tears. You said you were at hers!"

"And I was. Don't go all jealous on me." Sam rolled his eyes. Quinn scowled. "Anyway, how the hell did you end up here. And why the hell is Rachel Freakin Berry here?"

"She drove me here. Because I got a call from Puck, saying Finn was trashed."

Quinn laughed. "We were handling it. That doesn't explain why you're with her? Since when have you two become best buddies? In case you aren't aware, nobody likes her. She's a freak."

Sam stared at her. "Quinn. Shut up. You don't know the first thing about her. She's actually a lovely person."

"Well if she's such a 'lovely person', go date her."

There was silence between them. Quinn's face was red with anger and embarrassment. Sam's eyes were dark blue. He wasn't one to shout.

"Maybe, we just shouldn't date." He said softly.

Quinn's face drained, and her eyes glazed over. "Are-Are you breaking up with me?" She asked. Her voice low.

"No. I'm just saying." Sam replied. "I'm not doing this here Quinn. I got called by Puck, to sort Finn out. So that's what I'm going to do."

"Sam.." Quinn starts, but he cuts her off. He turns away and starts walking towards Puck and Rachel.

* * *

"Noah. That didn't even make any sense."

"It made sense in my head babe. I'm tired. I want my bed. Better yet, I want you in my bed." He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes. Slapping him lightly on the chest.

"How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to remember you have road runner pyjamas." He cracks up into laugher and almost falls backwards. Rachel grips hold of his shirt, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Noah! That's not funny. That was 4 years ago!" She cries. Throwing a look towards Sam and Quinn. Sam was walking towards them, a sorrow look on his face. Rachel's heart flutters, as she watches Quinn sink onto the bench next to Finn. In another time, that would have annoyed her. Quinn and Finn. But now, what's annoyed her, is the fact that Quinn had upset Sam.

Sam reaches them, and Puck playfully growls. Sam lets out a laugh. A sparkle returning to his eyes.

"Am I interrupting?"

Puck shrugs. "Nah man, I'm just convincing my little berry here, how she wants to come back to mine tonight."

"No he isn't!" Rachel replies. Quick to butt in. Sam's laughing, however.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Putting her hand on his arm lightly.

Sam shrugs his shoulders, signalling he doesn't want to talk about it. She understands and nods her head.

"Okay, so who's going to get Finn in my car?" Rachel pipes. Throwing a look between Sam and Puck.

"Hey Hudson. You okay?"

Finn's eyes are alert and he turns slowly to see Quinn next to him.

"Hey there." He smiles brightly. She smiles back. "I heard you and Sam bickering. You okay?"

"I'll live. You on the other hand, you look at little green."

Finn laughs. "I feel kind of sick you know? But I don't think I'm going to be sick if I just sit here quietly."

Quinn laughs. "I have a better idea. Soon, Sam and Puck are going to put you in Rachel's car, but she told me, it's alright if you need to be sick. She said she doesn't mind if you do it in her car."

"Really? Aw Rach is kind of awesome."

Quinn scowls. "Pfft. Yeah right."

Finn turns to face her, his hand clasping hers. "Hey. Don't let her get you down. Your all kinds of awesome Quinn." He smiles.

"Break it up girls." Puck comes bouncing over, throwing an arm around Finn. "Up you come frankenteen." he says. Finn obeys. Sam comes round the other side, helping Puck support Finn's weight. Quinn catches Sam's eye and she sharply looks away. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Quinn. How are you getting home?" Its Rachel.

"No worries RuPaul. I'm with Santan. She'll drive."

Rachel nods, turning away. Quinn's hand grips her arm. "If you try anything with Sam, I'll find a way to torture you."

Rachel looks over her shoulder. "Noted." She wrenches her arm away, and walked over to her car.

Finn's settled in with Sam next to him in the back. Puck's head banging to a song on the radio in the front seat and Rachel just sighs.

"Turn that off, Noah." She tells him. He does. He leans back in his seat. Rachel stares at him. "Seat belt."

"Do it for me?"

"You're not a baby." Rachel glares, he rolls his eyes. She looks in her review mirror. Finn's head is lolling on Sam's shoulder and Sam's throwing her a grin. She smiles back.

"Right, where am I taking him?"

"Your house." Noah said, buckling himself in.

She laughs. "Yeah right. I'll take him to yours."

Puck's shakes his head. "No way Rach. My mom would throw her shit."

"You're not coming back to mine!" She cries.

Puck pouts. "Rach come on! We'll behave. Hudson will have his head in your toilet all night anyway."

"No way."

"Please. Rach! I wont even try and touch your boobs." She sucks in a breath and slaps him.

Sam laughs. Rach turns to him. "Don't laugh." He laughs harder.

"Man. You all suck." She puts her foot on the accelerator. "Okay. You can stay at mine."

"Do you mind dropping me off at mine Rach?" Sam asks.

Rachel smiles. "No, your staying at mine too."

"you little slut Berry. Wait until I tell your dads you had three different boys staying round whilst they were away."

"You wouldn't!"

He turns round and high fives Sam.

Finn sits up abruptly. "I'm so sorry Rachel." He mumbles. Rachel looks confused, to Puck, to Sam. Finally to Finn. Finn is then throwing up on the floor.

"Aw man. It's in your shoes!" Sam cries, shifting away from him.

"Ha. Way to go Hudson!" Puck hollers, Rachel groans, just as she pulls into her drive.

"You are so cleaning that up." She scowls at Puck.

* * *

AN: I'm not keen on this chapter. If you squint, there was a little hint of Finn/Quinn. But meh. I've added a bit of Puckleberry friendship simply because I love them too much! I hope you enjoy it all the same. Reviews are always loved :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: everyone knows by now I'm just borrowing these characters, and I don't own glee :)

AN: First off: How was everyone's Christmas? Did you get all you asked/wanted? I hope it was fab!

Secondly: hopefully you all know that I absolutely adore you all for reading and reviewing and with all the alerts and favourites. You are amazing!

Thirdly: Sam and Quinn are going to have a little conversation - and if it gets a bit heated I'm sorry (it's just for the character purpose) I don't intensely mean to bash anyone. Especially Quinn. I love her.

* * *

Twist and Turns 4/

Rachel allowed the guys to sleep in her room with her own private bathroom because she didn't want them messing up the spare room and she would have felt extremely uncomfortable if either of the guys had fallen asleep in her fathers' room. And she wanted to make sure Finn had somewhere to 'throw his guts' as Noah politely put it, other than her father's bedroom. She said she would be sleeping down the hall in the spare bedroom and that the guys could decide who would be sleeping in her bed and who would be sleeping on the floor. She gave strict instructions to Puck.

"Stay out of my drawers! Don't even think about looking in my wardrobe, and don't even bother looking for a diary. I don't have one."

Sam and Puck were both laughing by the time she'd finished. Puck's prediction earlier on, about Finn was right. He was in the bathroom sprawled out on the cold floor.

"I'm serious, Noah. It's disrespectful. And I expect more from you considering I've allowed you in my house - in a drunken state also."

"I'm not drunk babe. I clearly understand your rules and I wont go rummaging in your drawers or nothing. S'alright." He fell back on her bed, hands behind his head. He patted the side be him.

"Plenty of room for you, Berry." He raised an eyebrow, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Please." She replied.

She walked across to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of spotty pyjama bottoms, she refused to wear shorts in the presence of three boys - two of them being her ex boyfriends. She couldn't believe she had allowed Noah to change her mind and allow the guys to sleep at hers. She'd never had boys over to sleep. She didn't know what to do. And she certainly didn't know what to do about Sam. She had no idea what possessed her to invite him also.

At some point, Puck had removed himself from the bed - now in which was being occupied by Sam - and had made his way up behind Rachel as she was looking for a nice top she could wear. Puck slipped his arms around her, causing a gasp to escape her mouth before he pulled her away from the drawers, he spun her around and pushed her gently so she fell on her bed. Sam looked over at her and then to Puck with an arched brow. Rachel scowled. "Noah!" She cried. She stood up, but was pulled back down again by Sam.

They had totally planned this! Sam's fingers were moving slowly against the side of her hips and Rachel was trying to resist the urge to laugh. Sam's fingers slid up her shirt, reaching across the smooth skin on her abdomen and she could no longer hold back. She was kicking her legs in the air, trying to squeeze out of his grip - but he continued to tickle her. "SAM!" She was screeching, but he continued to tickle her along with laugh.

Noah was browsing through her drawers, a smirk on his face when he found a certain drawer he had been looking for.

"Whoaaa Berry. I didn't peg you as a lace girl." Sam's eyes flickered to Puck - who was dangling a black bra from his fingers. He grinned. Rachel's eyes flew over to him and grabbing the opportunity of Sam being distracted, she leapt off her bed and jumped for Noah. He turned away from her, so she leapt onto his back. Thumping him lightly.

"Give it back!" She cried, Puck was juggling it between his hands as Rachel tried to grab for it.

"No." He twirled round, throwing the piece of lingerie towards Sam. He caught it quickly - natural reflex of course. Rachel scowled at Sam."Sam!" She cried. Sam smiled innocently at her, shrugging his shoulders. Rachel jumped off of Puck's back and scrambled onto the bed. Sam stood up, putting both of his hands behind his back.

"Which hand?" Rachel huffed, hands on her hips, she tried to gain her balance, because the mattress was bouncing softly beneath their feet. She tried to peer around Sam, but he shifted over.

"Sam!" She cried again - annoyance dancing in her eyes. He just continued to grin. "Left." She sighed, a smile playing on her lips. Sam brought his hands to the front of him. Opening them, Rachel noticed they were empty. Puck had quickly slipped into the bathroom - to check on Finn, unnoticed to Rachel and Sam.

Rachel frowned. "Where did you put it? This is so not funny!" She cried.

He let out a laugh and pulled out the bra from behind his back. She grabbed for it again, but Sam dropped the bra and grabbed Rachel by the waist and pulled her towards him. Her eyes met his and she caught her breath.

It was strange to think she had only really known this boy a couple of days. And it was even stranger to think how bad she'd fallen for him - in that short space of time. He was holding her so close, so intimately and Rachel didn't think it felt all that bad. Everything seemed to shut down and it was only Sam and her.

Sam's eyes danced along her face, his hand brushing along her back ever so slightly. Rachel had completely forgot what had just happened. She didn't even care that Noah had found her underwear drawer and had snooped around.

Sam's fingers brushed against her face, so softly. Images of kissing Finn flashed through her mind and she realised that Finn had never been this intimate with her, he never touched her like this. She swallowed a lump she didn't realise she had, in the back of her throat as her eyes flickered to Sam's lips. She was quick to look back up, expecting to meet his eyes, but they were looking down at her own lips. Although, Rachel knew Sam would do nothing to hurt Quinn, she knew that a part of him wanted to kiss her. It didn't matter that she'd only really got to know this boy a couple of days before - she was falling for him fast.

And there was not a lot she could do about it.

"Urgh. Jeez, I think Hudson's thrown up his whole stomach content." Puck's voice chipped and Rachel sprang away from Sam quickly. Puck looked up just in time to see what appeared to be Rachel diving from her bed - backwards.

"Oh!" He heard Sam say, watching as he tried to grab her arm. Puck stepped behind her quickly, and caught her before she toppled to the floor.

"Watch it Berry!" He laughed. Standing her up straight.

She looked up at him with nervous eyes. "Thanks." She muttered. Puck smiled, his eyes looking up to Sam. Sam had settled back down on the bed. Puck looked back at Rachel who was biting her lip. "So what? Aren't you going to chew my ass?"

She sighed. She rolled her eyes. "Just excuse me." She brushed passed him and walking out her bedroom door.

"Okay. Seriously. What'd I miss?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "err..." his eyes followed Rachel.

"Whatever." Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm getting some shut eye. You mind?" Sam shook his head and moved off the bed. Puck didn't even bother thanking him or asking if Sam wanted to sleep in the bed instead. He just took off his shirt and climbed into Rachel's bed.

"Man, it smells like her." Puck said gruffly. Sam let out a laugh.

"Dude, it would." Puck grumbled. Closing his eyes. "Hey, Finn alright?" Sam asked.

"Ha. Finn's dead to the world right now. I've stuck a couple of cotton balls up his nose!" He sniggered "He's going to have a killer head in the morning!" Puck's voice was followed by a low laugh, before he slipped under the duvet.

Sam's phone buzzed and he pulled it out from his pocket.

"We need to talk. Can I call you?xx"

Sam sighed. He looked over to Puck - he was out cold now. Funny how even the slightest bit of alcohol could help a person drift. He looked at the time - it was nearing on midnight. Sam quickly texted back and within two minutes his phone was ringing.

* * *

Slipping out of Rachel's bedroom, he closed the door behind him.

"Hi." She breathed.

"Hey."

"So is Finn alright?"

"Is this the talk you wanted to have?" Sam asked, his voice soft. He hadn't realised he'd been pacing up and down the landing. It was only when he saw Rachel's body emerge from the stairs that he realised how far he'd walked.

Rachel took one look at him and saw he was on the phone. She sent him a small smile but avoided looking at him.

"No, I think we need to talk about tonight." Quinn's voice echoed through his ear.

Rachel quickly brushed passed him but Sam's hand reached out and caught her arm. She turned round to face him. 'Stay?' Sam mouthed, she nodded. Slipping beside him.

"What about tonight?"

"I did lie to you." Quinn said softly.

"What about?"

"About Santana. She wasn't in tears, that happened when we were out with the guys."

"So why'd you ditch me for Puck and Finn?"

He heard Quinn swallow. "It was a last minute decision."

"That's not what I asked. Why did you ditch me for them? And don't use the "Santana wanted me to go" okay? Just be honest with me."

"I'm sorry." she sighed. "I was jealous, okay?"

Rachel's eyes flickered to Sam.

"Jealous. Of Santana and Finn?"

"Yes."

Rachel's mouth hung open slightly, and Sam just rolled his eyes, giving her an encouraged smile.

"Why?"

"Just because. It's Santana. Finn deserves better."

"Do you think you're better?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that! I just don't think Santana should date Finn. Anyway I've told you my side of this. Okay, and I'm sorry. There I said it."

"Okay."

"So now tell me your side."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "My side? I got a call from Puck and then I came to help out Finn."

Quinn huffed. "The part where Berry was involved. And don't lie to me."

Sam sighed. "Mr Schue wants me and Rach to work on a Mash Up together. After you bailed on me, I went over to hers, so we could practice. That's when I got the call from Puck."

Quinn was silent for a moment. "What is with this girl!" She cried.

"What?"

"I swear she's just trying to ruin my life! First, she steals Finn. Then she gets Puck. And now? She's trying to get her grubby man hands all over you. I'm not having it Sam. Tell Mr Schue you don't want this stupid mash up. I don't want you spending time with her."

Rachel scoffed, turning her face away. Sam sighed. "Quinn. I don't think this has anything to do with Rachel. You ever consider its you?"

"You did not just say that to me." She hissed.

"Quinn…"

"No Sam, this conversation is over. Tomorrow you're going to come to school and we are going to continue being the 'it' couple. As for Rachel Berry? You're going to pretend she doesn't exist." With that said, she hung up.

Sam swallowed. Shoving his phone, along with his hands in his pocket. Rachel's eyes were closed and her head leaning against the wall.

"Hey.." Sam said softly, watching as her eyes open and met his. She smiled.

"I don't think this friendships going to work."

"Don't say that."

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's true. I was stupid to think it would. I mean, you're Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. She and mostly all of the McKinley High population hate me, I'm a nobody and you're somebody. You have a reputation to uphold and I'm not going to let you jeopardize it for a stupid duet that Mr Schue wants at Regionals." She sighed. A tear threatening to escape her sad eyes.

Sam couldn't help but melt at her words. Everyone who was anyone had always described Rachel Berry as a self centred, 'think she's better than anyone else', selfish, wannabe star. But in that moment, Sam couldn't see any characteristic of selfish or self centred in her. She was willing to sacrifice Regionals (not saying that just because they were paired for a mash up would automatically mean they'd win but still..). Winning was all Rachel 'so say' cared about, but here she was pushing it away in order for Sam to keep his reputation.

"Rachel. Come on. I like you." Sam's voice whispered, his hand rubbing her arm softly. "I'm not going to be one of those guys who is going to choose reputation over their friends. You've been an angel to me these past few days. I've forgotten what its like to be myself around someone. It feels nice."

Rachel swallowed, and Sam's hand cupped her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. "Listen. I came to McKinley and I admit, I got caught up in wanted to be popular and making sure I dated the most popular girl in school. But that's my issue. I'm not confident, I worry to much about how I look. I don't know who i am in the world yet." He smiled. "You do."

A smile tugged at Rachel's lips. "I can be myself around you. I haven't been this carefree for a long time."

Rachel smiled, her eyes still teary. "Thank you."

"No, irayo" Sam said, smiling brightly.

Rachel stared up at him, a hint of laughter in her eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Sam ducked his head. "Thank you in Na'vi" He blushed.

She bumped her side against him. "It's cute." she nodded.

He bumped her back. "irayo" He smiled wider. Rachel laughed again. The smile ever growing on her face.

"I'm going to head to bed now." She winked up at him. "Sleep well, avatar boy!"

She tiptoed slightly, admiring that he was almost the same height she was, and brushed her lips softly against his cheek. He turned his eyes to hers afterwards. Her eyes locked on his, slowly, he brought her hand to his mouth.

"Hivahaw nimwey" She looked up at him, confused. "it means pleasant dreams…" He trailed off.

She finished "In Na'vi. Interesting." He let go of her hand, watching her smile before she turned away.

Once Sam realised Rachel had reached the spare bedroom, he went to settle himself ready to fall asleep. Not wanting to think what tomorrow was going to bring. He positioned the pillow right, and curled into the sleeping bag on the floor.

"You know? If that Na'vi shit works on Berry - you reckon all girls will dig it?" Puck mumbled, sleep ringing within his voice. Sam laughed.

"Goodnight Puck."

* * *

AN: next chapter will feature the rest of the glee club and more work on the mash up between Sam/Rachel. Tension is going to rise between Sam/Quinn/Rachel and I'm thinking more interaction between Quinn and Finn. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own glee blah blah blah.

AN: You guys, you blow me away. The story alerts and favourites…and the reviews. You guys make me smile : ) I'm glad you're al enjoying the Samchel pairing and the added puckleberry friendship!

Second AN: I don't think I ever added in the timeline or spoilers - basically this story is set just after 2x09 Special Education. Anyway. Onto the 5 chapter! :)

* * *

Twists and Turns 5/

The sun streamed in through the open curtains and Rachel stretched her arms, opening her eyes slowly. She shot up. It dawned on her that she hadn't been awoken by one of her many dedicated playlists to Barbra Streisand. It took her moments to realise she wasn't in her own room either. She suddenly remembered the night before and groaned. Throwing herself into the bathroom across the hall, she locked the door and stared at herself. 'Oh god.' she thought, looking at herself in the mirror.

She managed to shower and brush her teeth within 20 minutes. However, her morning excise routine would have to wait until after school. Quickly tying a towel around herself, she opened the door. She slammed right into a body. "Oft." A grunt came from the boy she had collided with and she cautiously looked up. Rachel's eyes widened because not only did she walk into him - he wasn't wearing a shirt. She breathed out as her eyes travelled over the rippling muscles.

"Good morning Noah." She smiled, politely, until she realised she was only in a towel. Her face reddening, Puck smirked.

"Alright." He stepped back to admire her. "could have saved room for me in there, Berry." Rachel blushed even more and hurried passed him. She must admit - he did look good.

After the mornings incident of running into Noah, semi naked and in a towel, Rachel had managed to dress appropriately and had made waffles for breakfast when Puck and Sam emerged in the kitchen.

"Waffles woman?" Puck's eyes twinkled, he threw an arm around her shoulders as she was placing them in stacks on three plates. "You are a goddess." Puck was quick, diving in and taking a plate.

Rachel giggled, handed a plate to Sam, who gave her a shy smile.

"Morning." He nodded. She smiled politely back.

Rachel set the other plate in an empty place. "Where's Finn?"

Puck's mouth was stuffed with waffles. "D'uno." He said, cramming more waffles into his mouth.

"Dude, manors." Sam said quietly. "I think Finn's still asleep."

"Oh." Rachel replied. "Do you guys need a lift to school?"

Puck nodded, finished the last of his waffles.

"Can do. I'll wake up Finn in a sec."

Puck looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Dude, morning lap around the field?" He asked to Sam, shoving his plate aside.

"Yeah can do man." Sam replied.

"Urgh." All three heads turned to the doorway.

"Good morning Finn. Lovely to grace us with your presence." Rachel said, placing the plate of waffles into his hand unexpected. Sam and Puck stiffened a laugh - His hair was sticking out left, right and centre, his usual rosy cheeks were pasty white, and his left nostril was sprouting a cotton ball.

"Looking good, Hudson. Afraid you got something up your nose." Puck hollered. Sam laughed. Rachel smiled, pulling out a mirror from the drawer behind her.

Finn's eyes focused on the mirror in front of him. "Oh guys!" He groaned, he placed the waffles on the counter and walked out of the room.

"Don't worry. He'll be cool in a minute. Just wait for him to get ready, then we can go." Puck pulled himself from the chair and headed out of the room after Finn.

"How'd you sleep?" Rachel asked, pulling up a chair beside Sam, who was still eating his way through waffles."Good yeah." Sam replied with a smile. For some reason, tension hung in the air - noticeable between them both.

Sam wanted to promise Rachel he wouldn't ignore her, no matter what Quinn had said, but he couldn't.

Rachel wanted to tell Sam it was okay if he ignored her, because Quinn was more important to him, then she was, but she couldn't.

* * *

Rachel left the guys outside on the track as they all decided they wanted a run before school started. Finn had thought it would make him feel a bit better - but Rachel denied him that and said he needed a balanced breakfast and to not drink alcohol full stop. Puck and Sam agreed. Finn just rolled his eyes and told Rachel to mind her own business. Because, after the mornings events, Finn realised that he still wasn't ready to forgive Rachel for 'cheating on him' with Puck. That was about the time Rachel chimed in with him dating Santana within a week or so of them breaking up - and all hell broke loose. Rachel told Finn that he was being a selfish hypocrite and that he needed to grow up. Finn said that he really didn't want to hear relationship advise from the girl who ruined their own relationship. Rachel then told him that she had kindly let him into her house - allowed a roof over his head and he had thrown it back in her face, as he did everything she had ever tried to do for him. She told him she was the only one who had ever really took an interest in him for who he was and didn't judge him, and he couldn't say anything back to that. He mumbled something. Before she left to head to the choir room, she told him straight out that 'he sucked.' Earning Puck to laugh and Sam to raise an eyebrow. Finn just scoffed and asked the guys to join him on the track.

Rachel was just finishing the ending of a Taylor Swift song she had stuck in her head when she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

Turning around, she couldn't help the smile twitching against her mouth.

"Sam."

"Hey." Sam replied, leaning up against the door frame. "Listen, I'm about to meet Quinn but I was wondering, if I could meet you in here during lunch. We could go over some of your songs for the mash up?"

Rachel sighed, picking up some sheet music. "Lunch, sure. I will see you here later." she stuffed the sheets into her bag before smiling and walking passed him. Sam stared after her, not really sure why he felt like he should call after her or something.

His phone beeped.

"outside now. Meet me by the steps.x"

Sighing, Sam put his phone in his back pocket and made his way to meet his Queen B.

* * *

"Good morning." Sam chimed, gripping Quinn behind the waist and pulling her into him. She turned around in his embrace and stared at him. "Beautiful." Sam added hastily onto the end of his hello.

She smiled. "Better." She didn't reply with a hello or good morning, she simply linked her hand with his and practically dragged him inside as Santana and Brittany - linked at the pinkies, followed whispering in each others ears.

Quinn's eyes scanned the growing populated halls of McKinley as the bell drew in nearer. Rachel was standing at her locker, engaged in a conversation with Mercedes and Tina. Quinn, still gripping Sam's hand steered towards them. Mentally, Sam groaned. This wasn't going to go well.

"Mercedes. Tina." She smiled sweetly. "Man hands." Quinn's eyes locked with Rachel's, a stone cold glare.

Rachel's eyes caught Sam's before she turned away, pretending to look for something in her locker. Sam wanted to say something. Quinn was being unnecessarily mean to Rachel, and he didn't like it. But remembering the conversation they endured last night and the way Quinn's fingers were digging into his palms - he didn't say anything. Quinn's left hand wrapped around Mercedes arm and gradually pulled her away, them engaging in a conversation as the bell rang and Sam walked Quinn to her first class.

Rachel managed to push her way past them, however, causing Sam to follow her retreating figure, before she exited to her Calculus class.

* * *

The one thing Rachel hated about Calculus, was she shared it with Santana and Brittany. It was the only class and the only time that Santana ever spoke to her nicely. It was either because she didn't understand something or Brittany needed help. However, today was different. Santana openly sat down next to Rachel, opening her textbook and pushing it towards Rachel when she saw that Rachel didn't have one.

Rachel shifted in her seat. "Er, thanks?" She said meekly.

"S'no problem."

Nothing more was said for the duration of 40 minutes. But just before ten to 11, Rachel noticed a piece of paper slip over her work.

Unfolding it, she looked to her left at Santana who was staring right back at her.

"Read it." She sneered obviously. Rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to Brittany. Rachel's eyes went back towards the piece of paper.

'okay Berry you are unaware of the way the social ladder at McKinley works right? Well I need your help. DON'T look at me whilst you read this. Yeah you heard right. The it bitch needs your help. I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Kendoll. It has come to my attention that Quinn isn't too happy about this and this gives me a perfect opportunity to knock her down a peg or two. Since regaining her position on the cheerios, besides being a pain in my ass and a mega bitch - Sue has pushed me and Britt to the sidelines. Which is why we need your help.'

Rachel stared dumbfounded at the piece of paper, her mouth hanging ajar, just slightly.

"What!" Rachel hissed, nudging Santana's elbow. Santana scowled. Without looking at her, she wrenched the piece of paper from under Rachel's hand and started scribbling again.

'and everyone thinks your smart? Whatever. You are going to audition to be a new cheerio."

Santana smirked.

"No way! That wouldn't help anything! Quinn would just outright kill me!" Rachel hissed, folding the piece of paper up and pushing it into the back of her Calculus book.

"Maybe. But right now, I want my position back on that squad. And you are the only one who can help me."

Rachel shook her head. "No. you've never done anything for me. Nothing that doesn't involve slushie facials, stained clothes and eggs thrown at my house anyway."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Well technically I didn't do any of those. I was just around a lot when it happened. Look Berry. You're the nicer one of the two of us, and you know that what I say, goes. Now." She paused, packing up her things. "You're going to be in the gym at half past three this afternoon. I will tell the Gleeks that you will not be attending today's session during Glee club and you are going to become a Cheerio. Okay? Good!"

She stood up abruptly before Rachel could protest. Brittany linked her pinkie with Santana.

"I think you'd look really good in a Cheerio's uniform Rachel." Brittany said with a genuine smile.

Just before Santana exited the room, she looked behind her at Rachel who was still in her seat.

"Remember, 3:30. Miss Sylvester doesn't like to be kept waiting." with a wink, they both flurried out of the room.

AN: sorry for the long wait on this chapter, college has started up again and I've been working my ass off because of all the catching up I've missed! Anyway, enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: if I owned glee, Rachel would be with Puck. Finn would be with Quinn, Mercedes would actually have a boyfriend…and matt would still be around. Hey ho. I obviously don't own glee.

i don't own the song lyrics to Liz Phair's 'Why Cant I' either. I think its a perfect song for Rachel/Sam at this point in the story. I suggest you youtube it if you haven't heard it :)

AN: oh my god, I still can't help but be in awe at the amount of attention this story is getting. You guys are amazing! You inspire me to write these chapters! Thanks to everyone, especially the ones who review and those who always review. you make my day :D

* * *

Twists and Turns 6/

Rachel was sitting in the choir room at just before ten to one, waiting for Sam to meet her for their practice of the Mash Up or something. She hadn't been able to concentrate properly when he had been talking to her earlier. He looked so eager to spend time with her. Yet she couldn't put pass her, the moment he tunred up at her locker with Quinn on his arm. Obviously, she knew it hadn't been his intention. It was probably Quinn's idea. Quinn was trying to make her point. That Sam was with Quinn. Rachel understood the jealousy. But in all fairness, it didn't matter if Rachel liked Sam. Sam clearly had eyes for Quinn. Or at least thats what Rachel thought. Rachel had been expecting Sam to ingore her because that was what Quinn wanted. But then he had turned up in the choir room just before school started and had mentioned about meeting her at lunch to work on the mash up.

She had arranged her sheet music and aligned the appropriate sheets on the piano ready for herself to play. Once everything was ready for herself and Sam to practice, Rachel was left with nothing more to do than think about her absurd but very real conversation with one Santana Lopez this morning in her Calculus class.

Twiddling her thumbs, Rachel couldn't help but grow nervous. She was not a cheerleader. There was no way in hell Rachel was ever going to become a Cheerio. It didn't matter that she had already been assigned to audition for Ms Sylvester. Although Rachel did yoga and was precisely in shape, it wasn't logical for her to use her talents in such an absurd way. Rachel was a loser and Quinn was going to kill her IF she even got offered a place on the team. What the hell was she thinking? There was no way in hell she could do this. She couldn't. It didn't matter that Santana wanted her help. Or needed... Santana had stressed that. What Rachel couldn't understand was why Santana had to involve her. Santana and Quinn had been in fights before and Quinn didn't back down per se but Santana got what she wanted mostly. Why was Santana involving her? There was obviously something more going on… Oh god. Santana was using her to get to Quinn. Quinn already hated her, and added that Rachel had been spending unnecessarily time with her boyfriend - it was turning into some kind of one-sided war. No, she couldn't audition. Besides, Ms Sylvester scared the heebee geebees out of her anyway.

Her mind was so focused that she literally jumped up, wide and alert, hand reaching into her bag - pulling out some pepper spray - when a hand touched her shoulder.

"I have a rape whistle!" She cried, spinning herself round and pointing Sam in the face with her pepper spray. Her hand slammed to her chest, her heart pounding furiously. "Oh my! You scared me." Rachel let out a sigh of relief and half heartedly smiled when she saw Sam giving her his signature smile.

"It's just me." He said simply, bumping himself against her in a greeting. She bumped back, the smile now wider. She placed the pepper spray back in her bag before catching Sam's eye. "You really carry a rape whistle?" He asked seriously.

Rachel nodded. "Yes. We live in Lima, but that doesn't necessarily mean that just because we live in a small area, it is less likely to be inhabited by criminala!"

Sam let out a laugh. "Point made. But...what kind of crimes happen around Lima?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Rachel scowled playfully. "A soda machine was stolen from that private girl's school across town once."

Sam smiled. "I think that was the football team."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "Our football team?"

"Yeah. I think Puck was in charge actually." Sam's brow furrowed for a second.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course he was. He never learns." She sighed. They exchanged smiles again. Rachel's belly fluttering a little more at every look. She sighed, she walked towards the piano.

"I think it would benefit us, if we could incorporate two songs that have the same kind of meaning. That way it would be easier on you to learn the vocals and steps easily." She said, breaking out of the habit of getting to attached to him and focusing on the mash up which in turn they needed to practice.

Sam nodded, sitting beside her on the stall to the piano. "Okay, cool. What songs do you have in mind?" He skimmed over the sheet music, a grin spreading wider across his face. Rachel furrowed her brow.

"What?"

Sam placed the sheet music back before handing her two he'd picked out.

"Liz Phair's 'Why Can't I' and Lifehouse' 'Hanging by the moment?" She asked, somewhat confused.

Sam nodded. "Hell Yeah."

Rachel stiffened a giggle. "I'm not even going to ask how you know those songs!"

Sam frowned before blushing. "Whatever." He scoffed. He cleared his throat slightly. "Anyway, We could make this epic. You said something about sometimes things don't go together but you can make them fit or whatever…" He trailed off.

"Actually. I think you heard that from Mr Schue. He used those words more or less, last year." She said. Giggling to herself.

"Shut up." Sam laughed, slapping her on the head with the sheet music. They looked at each other briefly.

"You really think it can work?" Rachel asked. Sam smiled, grabbing her hand and throwing himself into a beat, leaving Rachel slightly awestruck as he started singing.

_|| Get a load of me, get a load of you,_

_walking down the street and I hardly know you ||_

Rachel covered her eyes with her free hand, laughing slightly as Sam continued to sing to her whislt pulling her around.

_|| Just like we're meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out a night,_

_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right ||_

Rachel looked down at Sam's hand intertwined with hers, just as he decided to twirl her round, feeling the song. Rachel realised, this was slightly how she was feeling with Sam, or about Sam.

_|| And I got someone waiting too,_

_Well this is just the beginning,_

_We're already wet and we're gunna go swimming ||_

She let Sam finish the next line before jumping in with the chorus, singing with all the emotion she had. Everything she was feeling, belting it out alongside him. She didn't know, if he knew, she was singing it to him, like she didn't know, he was singing it to her.

_|| so why can't I breathe when ever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak, whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable,_

_is the fact that we're going to get down to it?_

_So why can't I breathe,_

_Whenever I think about you_

_(whenever I think about you…) ||_

Sam watched Rachel's eyes twinkle as she sang, noticed the way she moved with the sound of his and her voice combined. Her voice was so beautiful, and he was amazed at how he hadn't stopped singing. He wasn't planning to sing the whole song, but the chorus was coming to a close and Sam didn't want this song to end. He decided to carry it on, Rachel automatically following him too. He couldn't help forget Quinn - because this song, Rachel's voice, Rachel herself, was what he was feeling at that precise moment in time, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_|| Isn't this the best part of breaking up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough off?_

_Someone who wants to be with you too?_

_It's a itch we know we're gonna scratch_

_It's gunna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful?… ||_

Simultaneously, Rachel's voice dropped just as Sam's did, his breath lingering on the word beautiful. Rachel's eyes locked with his and she smiled nervously as he breathed out the word beautiful once more. His fingers traced the outline of her face, and he couldn't believe what was happening next.

Rachel could see stars where before she saw Sam's face, she could feel Sam's soft lips touch hers, sending a rush down her body. Fireworks, and more fireworks. The feeling was incredible, indescribable. His lips moving in sync against hers. One minute they were looking at each other. A smile on his lips, a smile on hers, and then he was kissing her. And she was kissing back. She could feel him pull her closer, his lips eager on hers. She pushed herself against him, her hand resting on his arm. His hand travelled down her back, slipping around her waist and holding her closer. She had no idea how long it lasted, she didn't care. All she knew was that Sam Evans was kissing her and she didn't want him to stop.

Soon enough, she remembered she needed to breath, she pulled away slightly, just enough so she could catch her breath. However, the moment she pulled back, Sam stumbled backwards in realisation of what just happened. And then reality came crashing back down. Rachel blinked a couple of times, her hand against her mouth. Sam was staring wide eyed back at her.

"Rach, Oh God!" Sam said, his voice shaking. "I didn't - this shouldn't - I can't…" He couldn't get his words out, he was stuttering and Rachel couldn't blame him. It had been so very wrong. He had a girlfriend. He had Quinn. Rachel felt awful. Every time, no wonder Quinn hated her.

Rachel shook her head. "No Sam. I'm sorry." She cried, her eyes filling with tears. She tried to smile. "Look, let's just pretend this didn't happen. Okay?" Sam tried to nod, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to forget this. "You have Quinn." Rachel whispered, Sam flinched. He was screwed.

"Rachel…" He sighed, his head downcast.

"It's.. fine." She breathed. "Anyway, there will be plenty of drama between me and Quinn after today. We wont need to let her in on this too."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Okay." It clicked. "Wait? Drama? What drama? Why between you and Quinn?" he asked, confused and somewhat concerned.

Rachel took a deep breath, before jumping quickly into a territory she hadn't been prepared for.

"I'm auditioning to be a Cheerio."

* * *

Jacob Ben Israel's eyes were popping from his head the moment he had stumbled upon his precious Rachel and that infamous Barbie Fabrey's boyfriend in a heated moment. But, he always had handy, his best friend - his camera. Little did his princess Rachel Berry know, every little detail about Rachel - Jacob knew. This piece of information was a beauty. And he couldn't wait to post it live on his blog. But for a split second he was stunned. He couldn't move. His ears had just heard Rachel Berry state she was going to audition to become a Cheerio and that was it. Jacob's brain momentarily shut down.

* * *

AN: FINALLY SAM AND RACHEL! Wooo. Okay, I'm quite interested in what you guys think of this chapter? I'm not sure I'm keen. I've added in Jacobs character because I love him! He's hilarious. But do you guys like it? Don't worry - the other glee kids will make an appearance next chapter along with Rachel's cheerio audition and Ms Sylvester! mwahaha! Reviews are always loved. But you guys are already too amazing! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: lalalala. I'm living in my own glee bubble.

AN: You guys rock! I can't tell you enough. A lot of you have added how much you'd like to see a Jealous!Finn, so I'm thinking of adding that in…

* * *

Twists and Turns 7/

"Okay Guys - I think we're just about ready to start…" Mr Schuester's voice caught everyone's attention, as he clapped his hands together.

"Wait. Where's Rachel?" Finn chimed, his eyes scanning the choir room.

Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes in addition to his comment. Puck scowled at Finn. "What do you care, Finnessa?"

"Dude!" Finn scoffed.

"Shut it Puckerman." Quinn cried, trying to defend Finn. Puck scowled back.

Artie raised his hand and Mr Schue nodded. "I'm not being weird here, but seriously. It's not like Rachel to be late."

"I suppose it does seem slightly odd." Kurt rose his eyebrow. "Maybe she's been abducted by vocal adrenaline?"

"Kurt! That's enough."

Kurt raised his hands in mock surrender. Quinn turned to Sam. "Do you know where ManHands is?" she hissed. Sam shook his head quickly.

"No."

Santana whispered something to Brittany. "Already, heads up guys." Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and rose to stand in the middle of the room. Mr Schue rose his eyebrow before moving aside.

The two Cheerios looked over the club for a second. "Okay here's the dealio. Berry is actually in an important audition right now."

"What? The official Geek Police?" Quinn scoffed.

"Hey!" Puck turned in his seat.

Quinn's hands were on her hips. "You got something to say Puckerman?"

"Actually I do. Since you've regained your head Cheerio position, I'm sick of the way you treat people. You are aware what happened last year right Quinn? Cos you seem to have just shut everything away and went right back to being a bitch."

Quinn's bottom lip began to tremble, her eyes glazing over.

"Screw you Puck! You don't know anything about what I've been through!"

Puck laughed harshly before rising from his seat. "Yeah right, its not like I went through anything similar is it? You know what… Whatever. I'm outta here. I'm gunna go find Berry."

"Ohhh." The other glee kids whispered as Puck headed to the door.

"Puck…" Mr Schue said softly.

"Rachel's auditioning to be a cheerio." Brittany chimed, raising her shoulders slightly, trying to drown out the tension.

Puck stopped in his tracks and turned slowly. Every other Glee member's eyes widened.

"What? Rachel? A cheerio!" Finn asked, slightly confused.

"No way!" Mercedes and Kurt hollered.

"Holy mother of God." Puck sighed. "Thank you!" He whispered, his eyes travelling to the ceiling.

Quinn stood abruptly, throwing herself into the middle of the room. She shoved Santana, hard."How dare you! This was your idea wasn't it? You're trying to ruin me!" Santana shoved her back.

"Listen here, Blondie. You aint preggo anymore so I will be more than happy to smash your ass to the floor if you touch me again."

Quinn laughed. "Oh come off it. I could take you."

Brittany stood in front of Santana. "No offence Quinn but since becoming a cheerio again, you've turned kind of mean. Stop the violence."

Oh sweet Brittany.

* * *

Rachel swallowed hard. She gave another look at herself in the mirror, her body was trapped in a red and white Cheerios uniform - on lone from Santana. She gulped. This was so embarrassing. She looked ridiculous. And she could barely breathe because the uniform was so tight. She was well aware of how much skin was on show. She wore short skirts - yeah, but in this - she felt naked. It took her a few seconds to regain her confidence. She realised that whatever Santana had planned, was obviously important. She should just get it over with. Breathing out, she placed her hands on her hips - the way she had seen other Cheerios doing before - and held her head high whilst walking out of the girl's bathroom, to make her way to the gym. For what it was worth, she was a star.

Eyes were following her, wide, surprised eyes. Trailing her every move and Rachel couldn't help the smile form on her lips. Some were whispering behind their hand. 'Is that Rachel Berry?', 'Oh my god. It's that wannabe singer chick', 'fuck me, she's hot.'

She smoothed her skirt down and rounded the corner, she was blocked by a red leather jacket. She looked up and met the eyes of a confused hockey player. She couldn't recall his name, but she recognised him as one of those who used to slushie her alongside that vulgar bully David Karofsky. A glimpse of fear slipped in and out of her eyes before she swallowed.

"What?" She asked, trying to throw as much confidence into her voice.

The dude swallowed. He couldn't speak. Rachel tapped her feet impatiently. "Well?"

His mouth twitched into a small but shy smile. "Fuck." He whispered.

Rachel beamed. "That's what I thought." She said, pushing passed him, flickering her brown hair over her shoulders. She entered the gym, but not before shifting her eyes to see the hockey player following her with his own eyes.

"Rachel Berry?" A voice echoed. All her confidence fell through the floor and Rachel felt very small. Sue Sylvester was standing with that Becky girl, waiting for her, a stopwatch grasped in her hand.

"This here's my main girl Becky. She's gunna sit in on this audition." Rachel nodded. Becky waved with a smile on her face. Sue gave Rachel a once over, and Rachel couldn't help but feel like crawling into a ball. After a moment, Sue spoke.

"Aside from the fact you're sprouting a Streisand nose, you look pretty good in a uniform." Rachel's eyes widened.

"As you should know, Barbra is a idol for many girls! And of that fact, I am proud of my nose!"

Sue's eyebrow rose. "Sassy. I like it, you know Berry? I've always thought you could do something better than prancing around and singing about yourself. You've got the body for a real star."

Rachel's mouth hung open. She scowled. "I would like to assign you a permanent spot on my squad."

Rachel's mouth hung open slightly. Her eyes furrowing in confusion. "I..Urr."

"Close you mouth!" Sue bellowed.

"But I didn't even audition!" Rachel cried.

Sue smiled. "I know. Although Santana - as prude and malicious as she can be, I still trust her. She's spoken of your nasty characteristic of talking to much and being self centred, but she has also stated that you're flexible. You do yoga and stuff right?"

Rachel stared. "That doesn't compare to what any of your cheerios do!" She protested.

Sue waved her comment off. "And aside from the fact that you do talk far to much and again, your nose looks like it's ready to jump out at me, I like your attitude towards life. You're the type of girl I'd love on my squad. And Schuester's hair mites can dance for joy when I say how you've accepted this once in a life time opportunity of becoming part of my team."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "So basically, you want me on this team so you can annoy Mr Schue?"

"How absurd of you to say such a thing!" Sue mocked. "I merely respect your efforts and feel you could benefit from being on the Cheerios. Not only will it help your reputation, it could also gain you the respect you so utterly deserve."

Rachel's eyes softened. Glee club was basically her everything but they didn't respect her.

Rachel sighed. Staring up at Sue, she smiled. "Okay Ms Sylvester. I'm in."

Sue offered her hand to Rachel, who eagerly shock it. A smile of pleasure on both of their faces.

* * *

Santana met Rachel in the girls bathroom a little before 20 to four. The whole Berry turned cheerio scandal rocked the glee club and Mr Schue had no power to regain the groups focus back on the assignments that he had picked. Santana and Brittany had walked out without any notice from either Mr Schue or any of the glee club members. Aside from Finn. He was being all weird. They were meant to be hooking up that night, yet he hadn't said anything. And to be perfectly honest - Santana didn't really have any interest in hooking up with Finn. It was just before she was bored.

"Bout time to Berry. Me and Brittany have been waiting." Santana turned, her eyes gleaming with pride as she took in the uniform. "Wow B. It suits you. You've got killer legs!" Santana exclaimed. Rachel shifted uncomfortably under both Santana and Brittany's stares.

"Wow Rach. You could be like our twin." Brittany stated, causing Santana to roll her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Yeah okay Britt. We can work on that." Santana nodded, before casting her gaze back to Rachel. "So look, heres the deal. We're not exactly friends. And we've never been friendly towards each other." Rachel glared. "Okay, I'VE never been friendly towards you. But I'm clearing the air, s'right?"

Rachel beamed. "Okay." She shifted. "This uniform is kind of tight."

"All the boys like that." Santana licked her lips.

"They say it brings out our assets." Brittany smiled.

"How about we put your new position to the test?" Santana smiled deviously.

Rachel swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Head to the choir room with us. The group are dying to see you."

Rachel shook her head. "No, I couldn't! Quinn's going to rip my eyes out with her bare hands!"

Santana shook her head, nodding Brittany to one side of Rachel. Brittany took hold of Rachel's pinkie, smiling brightly. "Don't worry Rachel. We can handle Quinn."

Santana linked pinkies on the other side and nodded."Yeah B. I can take Q." She smiled, pushing open the bathroom door just as the bell signalled for the end of school. "Plus I'm pretty sure a certain Ken Doll would be excited to see you in this."

Rachel looked sharply towards the front. She didn't know what Santana meant by that. She certainly prayed she had no idea what had been going on between herself and Sam. Rachel shook it off. No there wasn't anything going on. Sam was with Quinn. Her and Sam weren't anything. It had been a mistake.

She could feel eyes from thousands upon, thousands of students and although, most of the time every students eyes were followed by laughter or some kind of harsh words, neither of those were the reason the whole of McKinley had their eye on her today. It was because she was finally something. She was finally a someone. A cheerio. The word didn't make her cringe as much as it did before. The attention she was getting was definitely what she deserved. She was a star. And if the whole school had to know her as a Cheerio before she was known for her musical talents - so be it. She could get used to this. Santana was encouraging her all the way. Brittany - she was one of the sweetest people.

Rachel took a deep breath as she stopped just before the choir room. She could hear the heated whispers coming from Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and most probably Artie. She could hear Noah bickering with what sounded like Finn and Quinn. She could make out the muffled voices which probably belonged to Mike and Sam - they were the quietest, probably not wanting to get involved.

"We're go in first B. And then you trail in after us, alright?"

"Can't we just go in together?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked towards her, a smile spreading across her face. "You know Britt. That's a brilliant idea."

"Its why you love me San." Brittany chimed.

"That it is babe. That it is." She tugged on Rachel's pinkie, almost dragging her into the room. She made sure she pushed the door handle harder than normal to grab everyone's attention.

It worked. Everyone's attention turned to the door. Mr Schue was no longer in the choir room. Practically everyone's eyes widened and mouths hung ajar. Quinn was scowling furiously. She looked as if she wanted to scream. Kurt and Mercedes wolf whistled at Rachel, sending her dazzling smiles that she had never received from either of them. Artie and Mike sent her a casual wink alongside a holler from Mike. Finn stared dumbfounded, staring between Santana, Brittany and then finally Rachel.

Rachel's eyes found Noah's who was smiling. Full on Noah Puckerman style. He rose his eyebrow suggestively before puckering his lips and winking. He signalled with his hand to call him, she laughed. Santana and Brittany released her pinkies and joined together. "Doesn't she make a hot Cheerio guys?"

Rachel looked over Noah, to Sam. He never removed his eyes from the floor. She sighed, but didn't let it put her off. Making her way, she made sure to sit down next to Santana and Brittany at the back. Everyone instantly began chatting to her - like she was any ordinary person. They asked her a range of different things, and she couldn't help but feel slightly appreciated. Like she deserved this attention. Santana and Brittany began playing with her hair, which caused Rachel to shoot them a 'What the hell?' look. They just smiled and pushed her head back round to the front - to engage in the conversation with the others. At that point, Puck was leering over the edge of her seat.

"Damn baby. You need to get Puckalized."

Rachel, alongside the others, burst out laughed. "Noah. Don't be crude. I don't think that would ever happen!" Rachel cried, slapping him gently.

Across the room, Quinn had removed herself from her seat and had stormed out. Sam didn't follow. He simply rolled his eyes. Finn however, was clenching his fists and couldn't help but feel angry at the sight of Puck and Rachel. Why was he feeling like this? He wasn't jealous. He broke up with her!

Rachel's phone vibrated against the short Cheerios skirt, she pulled out her phone and quickly scanned the text.

'Looking good Tink. It suits you! Don't think I haven't been sneaking a peak. Listen, I know what you said before is for the best but I can't forget all this stuff. I need to see you. I'll be round later. But theres something I have to do '

Rachel looked over to the other side of the room. Nobody was seated there anymore. Quinn must had fled the room. Finn, she didn't really know. But Sam had just disappeared. What could she reply back to him? What things did he need to sort out?

A sudden shiver ran down her spin as Santana leaned in close to her ear.

"He's gunna break it off with Q and come running after you." She whispered.

Rachel looked over at her. Santana knew. "Yeah I'm a genius. And damn B. I rhymed."

* * *

AN: not a lot of action in this chapter. For that I am sorry. But all the same, I hope its good enough. I've added some Pezberry friendship simply because I think they'd be kind of cute. Also, how Santana knows will come out in the next chapter or so. I'll piece it all together - so don't worry if you're slightly confused.

Anyway, enjoy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__glee would be a wonderful asset to my boring life! As we all know I'm only borrowing these characters :)_

**AN: **Oh wow! I've got so many story alerts and favourites from you guys! And the review count is unbelievable! I have so much love for all you Samchel shippers! Again, Quinn is one of my favourite characters and I know she's out of character in this, but it's purely for this story! I'm sorry if you disapprove!

* * *

Twists and Turns - 8

Glee ended pretty soon after it began and Rachel couldn't have been more pleased. Her whole day had been turned upside down starting that morning when Santana stated that she must audition to be a Cheerio. Rachel down right refused at first, but then slowly her idea of being a Cheerio changed. Everyone respected her, parted in the hall way to let her though, no slushies had been thrown, no rude or cruel comments spoken. And what made her smile the most, was the fact that the glee club were treating her like any other normal girl. Kurt even invited her over his house after school for a little gathering to celebrate the weekend and her new position on the squad. The only thing that bothered her was the fact Quinn hated her more than ever. And Finn seemed to be staring at her with a weird look in his eye.

"Berry!" Santana caught Rachel's arm just before she was heading out the door with Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt waved her off and signalled for her to call him later, simply linked arms with Mercedes and walked off.

"Yes Santana?"

"Did Sam tell you what time he would be over?"

At the mention of Sam, Rachel froze. She had completely forgot that Sam had texted her. She placed her hands on her hips."How the hell do you know about that anyway?" Rachel hissed in a light whisper.

Santana grimaced. "It isn't pretty."

Rachel looked at her, confused. "I caught Jewfrow on the library computers, he was about to update his blog. I asked him what he was printing, because he'd scurried passed me and Puck behind the stacks." Rachel twisted her face.

"Ew. I thought you were supposedly seeing Finn."

"Urgh, no. He's boring. And Puck's more of a man in that department…" Rachel shook her head. "Yeah anyway back on track - apparently Jewfrow caught on camera you and KenDoll locking lips in the choir room at lunch."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "What? Oh my god!"

"So it's true then?"

Rachel nodded meekly. "But it was just once! It was a mistake. Sam said so himself! Oh my god. If Quinn finds out… Oh god. Oh god." Rachel started to hyperventilate.

Santana shook her shoulders. "B, relax. You can't breathe that fast in a Cheerio's uniform. You're lose oxygen, their too tight. Just calm down. It's cool. I sorted it."

Rachel took deep breaths, staring at Santana.

Santana reached into her bag, picking out a tape and waving it in Rachel's face. "Easy peasy. I showed him my bra, he dropped the camera and passed out. I took the opportunity to seize power. Smashed the camera, and made sure I grabbed the tape."

Rachel was shell-shocked. "W-why would you do that?"

Santana shrugged. "You're helping me, I thought I'd repay you after all the times I've been a bitch."

Rachel didn't know how Santana would react, but Rachel suddenly threw her arms around the other girl. Santana let out a laugh, hugging her back slightly.

"It's cool. Don't mention it." Rachel pulled back. "Ever." Santana's eyes dared her.

"Okay." Rachel replied, the smile still on her face. "Thank you!"

Someone cleared their throats behind them and Santana locked eyes with Finn.

"What do you want Finnessa?" Santana quipped, flickering her eyes towards Rachel, who had meekly turned around."Can I have a word Rachel?"

Santana looked between them. "You don't have to B. Plus we have bigger issues, Y'know. I'm menna be coming over tonight REMEMBER?"

It was Santana's way of saying they still needed to sort out the Sam issue. Rachel nodded.

"I wont be a moment San. I'll meet you outside." She rummaged in her bag, pulling out her car keys. "Grab my car and park out front. You know what it looks like I assume?" Rachel added sarcastically, a smile playing on her lips.

"I said I was sorry!" Santana laughed, "which is a first for me!" She added, grabbing the keys from Rachel's hand. It took Rachel a moment to understand why Santana didn't leave the room immediately. She had been waiting for Brittany. Brittany had been in the choir room the whole time and Rachel hadn't noticed.

"I was listening to Britney. Although I'm better than her, her name is spelt weird. Therefore, I'm the real Brittany."

"Yea B. You're Brittany. Come on." She pulled her out of the room.

* * *

The awkward tension filled the air immediately. Rachel refused to let her eyes meet Finn's. Although it was Finn standing in front of her, Rachel didn't have the feelings she used to get whenever he was around her. He was simply nothing more than just another person. Her life didn't revolve around pleasing him, she couldn't understand what was so special about him in the first place.

"Rach, look I know I've been a bit of an idiot."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Finn, you have been an idiot. But it's because you're you. You're constantly worried about what other people think of you, if you're not popular, you're not really anything. I know I was the one that brought this awkward situation into out relationship, but before anything even happened, you were always an idiot. I was just too blind to see it."

Finn nodded. "Yeah anyway, look. Is there anything going on between you and Puck?"

Rachel stared at him. His puppy dog eyes were staring at her. And she couldn't help it. She laughed. "Oh my god. You're incorrigible"

Finn rose his eyebrow. "Huh?"

"There is absolutely nothing going on with me and Noah! We have simply formed a purely platonic relationship, which in fact isn't any of your business! To be frank with you Finn, there is nothing going on with me and Noah. It is all in your imagination. Now if you will, I need to go and meet Santana."

Finn swallowed. "I don't like you two being friends. It's creepy."

Rachel turned. "Who? Me and Noah? Or me and Santana?"

"Santana."Rachel's eyes darkened. "My relationships are no longer any of your business Finn. You were the one who made that clear. I will be friends with whomever I please."

"But you're not a Cheerio. That's not who you are." Finn stated calmly.

Rachel wanted to slap him in the face. She was so angry right now. He had no right to accuse her of having a relationship with Noah, he had absolutely no right to disregard her friends and tell her who she should or shouldn't be friends with. He was no longer anything to do with her. So he most certainly couldn't tell her what she should be.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Finn. You never have, because you have never wanted to know. You have never taken the time to find out. As of now, you will never know me because we are through." She left him standing awestruck in the choir room. At that precise moment, she couldn't care. Rachel Berry knew who she was. She may not fit the bill of being a Cheerio, but Sue and Santana had seen something obviously worth appreciating more than Finn.

* * *

Santana had the window rolled down and was listening to some sort of Rap on the radio as Rachel approached. Santana didn't ask about Finn. Rachel didn't mention it either. Rachel took over the wheel and Santana shifted over into the passenger seat, starting a conversation with Brittany before Rachel pulled away. Santana asked Rachel to drop Brittany off at her house and then added she was coming over to help Rachel 'prepare' for Sam's visit before Kurt's party. Rachel had completely forgotten Kurt's party, but Santana assured her that Kurt was aware Rachel would be attending and that Finn wasn't going to be an issue because they were all going to be trashed. Rachel understood that to mean, they would all be drunk. Rachel didn't argue, she was more preoccupied with the thought of Sam and what he meant by sorting things out in the text before.

Santana made sure Rachel texted him back, asking him what time he would be arriving and whether he wanted to accompany her to Kurt's. Rachel thought that was a bit too much. Obviously the whole Glee club was going to attend Kurt's party, and Quinn would be there. Which would cause a bit of tension between everyone if Sam happened to roll up with Rachel on his arm.

Santana brushed that off and said she would be headed over with them. She'd get ready at Rachel's and then Sam could accompany herself, Rach and Brittany. Reluctantly, Rachel agreed that, that seemed fair.

"I don't even know what to wear to a party." Rachel sighed with frustration. She pulled open her wardrobe and Santana's eyes popped out.

She hurried to the wardrobe and started shifting through the clothes. "Damn! Why the hell don't you wear this to school?" She cried, picking out short denim skirts, tank tops and tight fitted dresses.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "My dad and daddy prefer me to dress the way I do." She looked down at herself. "They will definitely not approve of me in this." She said.

Santana laughed. "Good job they are away till Sunday then. Although they'll be shocked on Monday!"

Rachel sighed. "So what? I'm officially a cheerio?"

Sanatana smiled. "Yeah. I've got to have you up by 9 tomorrow so you can come to practice."

"At 9 am?" Rachel cried. "Won't you be hungover?"

Santana shot her a look, whilst laying out a pair of leggings and a tight fitted red top that came just below Rachel's buttocks. "Don't you mean we? B, I'm getting you wasted tonight. It's your first night actually…living." She shot her a smile. "I mean that in the nicest way."

Rachel laughed. "I know." She shared a smile. "Thanks San."

Santana nodded, checking out the wardrobe again. She pulled out a Gucci red dress.

"Fuckin hell I'd look smoking in this!" Santana cried, throwing herself into the line of the mirror and twirling the dress around herself.

"You can borrow it if you want too. I've only ever worn it once."

Santana looked over her shoulder, a hint of shyness in her eyes. "W-what? No way. It's cool. I've got something similar to what you're going to wear." Rachel looked oblvious, Santana nodded to the clothes led on the bed.

"I can't wear that! Aren't Cheerios meant to wear their uniforms to parties and things?"

"Sure you can. And well that's only for the football parties and stuff. This is the only time I can actually wear normal clothes!"

Rachel giggled. "Okay. It's going to look so weird seeing you in normal stuff."

Santana glared. "Likewise!" She shot back, a smile playing on her lips.

Rachel laughed. Her phone vibrated. "Oh it's sam!"

Santana pushed the Gucci dress back onto the hooker and hung it back in the wardrobe.

"What'd he say?"

Rachel swallowed. "He's on his way over."

Santana smiled. "Alright. I'm heading out, be ready by about 7:30? Kurt wants everyone at his by 8. So make sure you tell Barbie he's gotta be ready by 7:30 too."

Rachel nodded weakly. "I can't do this."

"Just breathe. You're still in your uniform. Don't bother taking it off. Sam's gunna love it. Anyway. In a bit B." Santana swept across the room, giving her a small but genuine smile before breezing out the room. Rachel swallowed. This day couldn't get any more weird. Santana had been in her room. Santana had helped her pick an outfit. Santana was coming over to her house later to accompany her to a party. Santana Lopez was sort of her friend.

* * *

"So you're breaking up with me?" Her voice was soft, but he could hear the angry in her voice. He hadn't intensely set out to break up with her. To be honest, he gave her that promise ring because he promised her that he was a good boyfriend, that she could be proud to have him on her arm. He had never set out to fall for the girl all of Quinn's boys did. It was a bit weird how Rachel had practically had all the boys Quinn had. Sam could see how and why Quinn was so bitter towards Rachel, but he didn't understand how he could shut her out when she had shown him that it was okay to be himself. He hated breaking up with people.

"No. Well yeah, but. I don't know." Sam tried. He allowing himself a moment's pause which only earned him more of a glare from the girl opposite him. "yes." he breathed out.

Quinn tapped her foot, her arms tightly folded over her chest. "It's not what you think." Sam cried quickly.

Quinn rose her eyebrow. "Oh, so it's not because Manhands had suddenly become a Cheerio? Or the fact that she's been making moony eyes at you. OR because you seem to enjoy spending more time with her than you do with me?"

Sam sighed. "It's not that."

Quinn scoffed harshly. "Oh really? Then what is it Sam?" She held up her hand, the promise ring glimmering on her finger. She slid it off and held it in her palm. "You promised I'd be proud to wear this, proud to point down the hall and call you my boyfriend." There was no sign of hurt in her eyes, just anger and frustration. Sam could kind of understand.

"Quinn…"

"Don't 'Quinn' me Sam. You're not worth it. I should have known. I've had one of the worse years of my life and I knew I shouldn't have trusted another guy. It was too soon. You're all the same." She shoved the ring back into his hand. He'd been expecting it. "Listen Sam, I know that right now, you think this is for the best. Manhands won't make you feel the way I do. She's a horrible girlfriend. Don't you wonder why Finn and Puck have both broke up with her?"

Sam stared at Quinn for a moment."Her name is Rachel. And for your information, Finn is the only one who has ever broken up with Rachel and that is because he's just like you. You deserve each other."

"Get lost Sam." Quinn huffed, throwing her pompoms into her bag. Sam didn't say anything back to her, he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Rachel let her hair down. Brittany had forced her to wear it up in a high ponytail like all the other Cheerios. It made her look 'realistic' as Brittany had said. Santana had agreed. But Rachel decided to have it down. It had nothing to do with Sam.

A knock at her door, made her aware that it could only be one person. And she had no idea what she was going to say. It was going to be so awkward…

"He…y" The y was trailed off as Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Rachel in her Cheerio's uniform.

Rachel shifted her feet. "Hi" She replied. Trying to keep the smile on her face, she could feel herself blushing already, she quickly invited him in and closed the door.

"So listen…"

"Okay this will…"

They both laughed. Sam nodded for her to continue.

"No it's okay. You go first." Rachel smiled, her hair falling into her eyes, her body was rigid and she could tell Sam was slightly uncomfortable. Sam's hand touched hers by her side and the heat scorched her. She didn't know whether to pull away, but before she could react, Sam was pulling her into her own living room and sitting down next to her on her couch, still holding her hand in his.

"Okay, so my text was kind of off wasn't it?" When Rachel nodded, Sam continued. "Well, in all honesty, the stuff I was going to do was talk to Quinn."

Rachel inhaled. "But it didn't go the way I planned." Sam said. Rachel stared at him with curiosity. "I broke up with her."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What!"

Sam shook his head. "I know. I wasn't going to."

Rachel swallowed. "I'm not big headed or anything, okay I might be, but was it because of…"

Sam shook his head. "No. No. Okay partly." Rachel sighed. "Look, I love spending time with you and I think I may have just developed this crush on you, and kissing you in the choir room kind of confirmed it and there was no way I was going to be able to forget it ever happened like we said…but anyway, I think I broke it off because Quinn wasn't the person I thought she was. After the way she treated you, and treated me for being around you…" Rachel nodded. "I can't date someone who doesn't accept the people in my life." He squeezed her hand.

"Sam.." She whispered. Her eyes filled with sorrow. "I didn't ask for this."

"No, none of us did. And hey." He tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I'm not going to ask you out."

Rachel frowned. "Okay?"

Sam laughed. "Maybe, later on. Like in a couple of months. But I think we all need to cool it. I mean, you and Finn… Me and Quinn…" She nodded. "It's all a bit angst right now."

"I agree." She smiled, him beaming back. "Okay. So, friends?"

Sam smiled. "I think we're a bit more than friends." He leaned over, catching her by surprise, kissing her gently. He pulled back. "But we wont be exclusive just yet."

Rachel smiled. "Okay."

Sam gave her hand another squeeze. "So about this party tonight…?"

* * *

AN: okay this chapter was a little rushed, I hadn't any idea what was happening. I kind of wrote on my toes. I hope its okay? If it's a little wish-washy its my bad. But anyway. I hope you enjoy :)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own glee._

**AN: **guys, I can't express how amazing you all are. You are all fabulous and you should take a moment to clap yourselves on the back because you really inspire me! Thank you so much loyal readers, and newcomers and those who just simply read all this nonsense… you are all too amazing.

* * *

Twists and Turns - 9

Sam and Rachel had talked. It wasn't a talk that either of them were expecting. Sam attempted to explain everything to Rachel. Rachel simply wanted Sam to understand that it was okay if he didn't want to be friends with her. However, in a little under an hour, Rachel and Sam had progressed from just friends, to more than friends but not exclusive which they were happy with. The talk progressed into a little less serious stuff, which entailed the thrill of tonight's party at Kurt's house. Santana would be over in a mere 40 minutes and Rachel was slightly freaked out. She had never been to a party before. Not really. She'd been to little gatherings where alcohol was hosted, but she had always opted for the more secure taste of apple juice..

"Rach…What is taking so long?" Sam was casually propped up against the bathroom door.

Rachel was furiously brushing her hair and twirling the curlers over a straight piece of hair before sighing, slightly annoyed.

"Sam, in case you are unaware, I am getting ready."

Sam laughed. Her voice was muffled but he could tell she was annoyed. "Oh come on. It doesn't take this long" He stressed. "Why does it take this long for girls anyway? I've been ready since I got here." Sam teased.

Rachel huffed. "That's because boys don't exactly care for their appearances!"

Sam laughed. "I'm very self conscious actually! But seriously. I've been ready since I got here."

Rachel sighed, she set down her curlers, unplugging them, she left them to stand on the heatproof mat and stared at herself. Dabbing a little more foundation onto her skin, she polished herself off. Adding a little mascara here and a little eyeliner there. She looked at herself. A girl she barely recognised staring back. She had no problem with the way she looked, in fact she thought she looked quite attractive. But it wasn't exactly who she was. She shook her head. 'who I used to be. I want to change.' She smiled at herself, breathing deeply. She pulled up her leggings a little and braced herself before opening the door to reveal Sam.

Sam was awestruck. He was completely speechless. His voice was caught in his throat and he had a strange feeling his mouth was slightly open.

Rachel frowned, biting her lip. Her eyebrows creased slightly. "You don't like what I'm wearing do you? Oh god." She groaned, throwing herself onto her bed. "I'm going to look like an even bigger freak!" She cried, burying her face.

"err." Sam still couldn't muster anything to say. He wanted to say she looked hot. But to a girl like Rachel, that could be considered slightly degradable. He hovered over her, holding out his hand. She stared up at him nervously, before placing her smaller palm in his. He pulled her up and straightened her out before admiring her once more.

"You look gorgeous." Sam breathed, his eyes locking with hers. She was beaming at him now. She threw her arms around him, laughing breathlessly in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Pulling away gently, he beamed back at her, kissing her softly, but pulling back almost immediately. They hadn't talked about boundaries or anything. So he didn't know if that was okay. However, Rachel captured his lips once more, this time slightly more forceful before pulling away, slightly embarrassed. It was kind of awkward. But it was the best kind of awkward.

Sam mumbled something that Rachel didn't catch, so she ignored him and simply asked him if he would like anything to drink.

Sam was fiddling with her CD player, before turning the radio up a little more. Bruno Mars' 'Grenade' was playing and he couldn't help smile as he heard her humming along.

"Do you have any beer? I could do with one of those right about now." He felt well cheeky. But Rachel offered. And surprisingly, she also agreed. She hurried off and came back within a minute or so with two ice cold bottles.

"These are all my dads left. They aren't big drinkers. But these were from thanksgiving I think.." Sam nodded."Its fine." He replied, pulling the cap of with the bottle opener she gave him. "May I?" He asked, offering to pop her cap too. She nodded softly. Her fathers allowed her to drink sensibly at family gatherings and such and she had acquired a simple liking to beer.

She took a swig, followed by a smile. It wouldn't take a lot to get her drunk, because she had never been drunk before, so if Santana's idea of getting them both wasted actually happened tonight, she was going to be passed out before midnight. 'I'll take it slow.' she thought. Trying to ease her mind.

* * *

The door swung open at exactly half past 7. Rachel and Sam were dancing around the living room, the music quite loud.

"Geez. It smells like prostitution in here!" Santana exclaimed. Winking at Rachel as she took in how she was dressed. "Kendoll." She addressed Sam, who nodded before taking another sip of his beer.

"SANTANA! Hii!" Rachel exclaimed, turning the music down and smiling warmly.

Santana looked from her to Sam. "Starting the party without me?" She laughed, directing towards the beer in Sam's hand. Rachel pouted. "No way. I've saved you a couple of beers…" She said, pulling out a crate from behind the couch. "But I don't know if you like beer…" The crate held 12 beers and there were only 4 left.

"Whoa, easy superstar. You can't get drunk before the party Y'know?" She was addressing Sam again, whilst snapping the cap of her own bottle, using the marble coffee table. Sam shrugged his shoulders and pointed at Rachel who was staring wide eyed at Santana.

"You mean she? No way." Santana laughed.

Rachel grabbed Santana's hand. "San you just smashed a bottle cap on my marble table!"

Santana laughed. "Girl it's fine. No damage done. alright? Now, you've obviously loosened up. We'll talk later. No more drink for you now kay? Wait until we get to kurt's."

Rachel beamed, running her hand through her hair. "Do I look okay?" She asked.

Santana was checking her watch, she looked up. "Yeah babe, you look smokin'. Lets go." She grabbed Rachel's arm. Rachel shot a look to Sam who smiled before falling in line beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, Santana couldn't help the smirk spreading across her face as she saw Sam link his hand with Rachel's. Nudging Rachel just before she got in the car, Rachel laughed.

Finn's mom and himself had moved into Kurt's house a little under a year ago, so it was no surprise that Finn was the one to answer the door upon arrival. Rachel instantly removed her hand from Sam's and linked arms with Santana. Brittany was staring at a garden gnome on the doorstep. Sam nudged her, making her aware that the door was open.

"Hi guys. Come in." Finn pushed open the door a little more, Rachel caught his eye before quickly redirecting her gaze, there was no way she could get caught in an awkward stare with him. She didn't really want to talk to him. There was music, low and soft in the background. A table was lined in the middle of the dinning room. It had been filled with bottles of beer, bottles of wine, bottles of whisky. You name it. Kurt appeared to have it. Alongside that, there were little nibbles like chips and dip etc. And a big bowl of some pink punch.

Rachel caught sight of Quinn and Tina sitting on the couch, each with a plastic cup in their hands. Mike and Puck looked as if they were already tipsy. Kurt rushed up to everyone, grabbing them all and pulling them into the room.

"GUYS! The party can now commence. Everyone's here." Everyone's eyes lit up. Sam brushed passed Rachel, rushing over to Puck and Mike who were offering a beer.

"Artie's not here." Brittany chimed in with a saddened expression.

"Brit, Baby, he couldn't make it tonight." Santana said.

"Rachel, You look magnificent. Very normal!" Kurt breezed. A little laughter in his voice.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you Kurt. It's all thanks to Santana." Santana rolled her eyes, Kurt asked them to help themselves to drinks and stuff, as he scurried off to turn the music up louder.

"Here. Stick to this. It's the only stuff with a nice taste." Rachel inspected the content of the plastic cup Santana had given her. It was from the punch bowl. She sniffed it. Santana rolled her eyes. "Just take a freakin sip Berry!" Santana laughed, downing the content of her cup in one.

Rachel shrugged. Why not. Pinching her nose, she swallowed the liquid all in one.

She licked her lips, acquiring the taste, it was fruity.

"mm. that's nice." Rachel smiled, helping herself to another cup full.

Santana smirked. "Keep to those, you'll be happy in no time." She touched her arm gently. "I'll be back in a bit. Gotta go chat some shit to Q" Rachel swallowed, turning her head, she took a look over to the corner where Quinn was laughing and swaying with Finn.

"Okay."

"You'll be fine." Santana whispered. "Puck's coming over anyway." She winked, before flourishing over to Quinn and Finn.

* * *

Santana was right. Puck literally fell into the table, before facing Rachel.

"Hey beautiful." Puck slurred. A cocky smile apparent over his face.

She couldn't help but laugh, she took a sip from her cup. "Hey yourself."

Puck set his bottle of beer down, and popped the top off the whisky bottle. He began to align two shot glasses. His fingers slightly shook as he poured the murky liquid into the shot glasses. He capped the whisky and pushed one shot glass towards her.

"Fancy it?" Puck asked, the grin still on his face. The shot glass already raised to his lips.

Rachel crinkled her nose. "I don't think so."

Puck resisted the urge to drink his shot. He gave her a look. "Why?" He set his shot down next to hers, leering into her slightly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Why not?" She shot back. Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"Be adventurous!" He dared her.

She sighed. It was a party after all. And she did want to let her hair down a little. She had always wandered what it felt like to get drunk, especially with people who actually wanted to be around her.

"Fine." She huffed, the shot glass was once again raised to Puck's lips before she'd had a chance to reach for her own.

"Okay, on three." Puck nodded. Rachel swallowed. "One…Two…Three" She threw back her head, the liquid scorching its way down her throat. She gasped. Puck's glass had been slammed on the table and he was grinning at her.

"That's vile." Rachel cried, her face crinkling in disgust.

Puck shrugged. "Keep drinking your fancy pink shit then. I'll stick to this." He grabbed the bottle of Jack from the table, before stumbling away, he made sure to make Rachel know that he found her outfit appealing. Simply by groping her ass and making her squeal quite loudly. She shot him a glare once he reached Sam and Mike, who were already throwing her their famous grins. Sam's a little more intimate. She blushed.

The amount of alcohol began to decrease as the hours slowly ticked on, the amount of empty bottles littered the table and the occasional one was found on the floor, or on the steps towards the garden. The music had grown to the max volume and everyone was dancing around Kurt and Finn's living room like monkeys. Santana and Rachel had spent the whole night practically joined at the hip after Quinn had, had words with Rachel. They were still mortal enemies. But considering Quinn was drinking, she apologised to Rachel and asked if they could spend the night being civil towards each other. Rachel, who had began to feel very light, dizzy and giggly - agreed. Rachel broke from Santana's embrace and the other merging bodies before stumbling towards the stairs that appeared to be moving side to side. She braced herself on the banister. She plopped down on the seat. She rubbed her eyes gently. The front door opened and the breeze hit Rachel square in the face. The room beginning to spin faster. Puck and Mike's eyes travelled over Rachel.

"Rach baby, you okay?" Mike sang, slinging an arm around her shoulders. For some reason, Rachel couldn't help but laugh. Mike shrugged his shoulders sloppily before grinning. "Oh oh oh. She's given me the eye buddy!" Mike whispered, to Puck who was staring in the same direction.

"Go get her Asian boy." Puck nodded solemnly, a smile twitching at his lips.

Mike quickly turned to Rachel who was still giggling to herself. "Rach!" He whispered, right into her face.

"What!" Rachel whispered back, equally as loud."Do I smell?"

Rachel laughed harder. "Of what?"

"Sick?" Mike asked seriously, his hands pinching his cheeks together. Rachel gripped his shirt, laughing so hard. She felt herself sliding from her perch on the stairs."You're gross, Michael." She cried, wobbling to her feet. Mike frowned.

Kurt breezed into the room from the front door. "Who the fuck puked up on my gnome?" He screamed, outstretched in his hand was the green garden gnome that Rachel had seen sitting outside on the doorstep. Everyone's heads looked up as Kurt marched into the room. Rachel gasped as she registered the swear word that had came from Kurt's mouth. She was quick to jump in, bouncing on her toes lightly.

"Mike did. Mike did. Mike di-" Rachel's song was cut off abruptly by Puck's hand clamping over her mouth. She squirmed before laughing. Puck lazily slung his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She felt her head fall back onto his chest.

Kurt stared at Mike whose hands shot up in the air.

"No way man. I didn't hurl. The gnome was startin on me like. I got all ninja on his ass y'know? I didn't puke." He smiled widely, thumbs in the air, before he wiggled his way through Puck and Rachel towards Tina. Kurt followed his gaze. He dropped the gnome on the bottom step of the stairs. "It's alright. I'll make him clean it up later. Let's play true or dare."

Puck looked down at Rachel, who appeared to be comfortable. "Come on babe. Let's go play." He whispered, she laughed, pulling herself from his embrace before joining the others, who were already forming a circle in the middle of the living room.

* * *

**AN: **So, again I'm sorry if this isn't as good and I still hope you guys are all interested? I was planning to write the whole true/dare scene into this chapter, but then I thought it'd be better as another chapter. And during the game I've got a surprise for you all. Anyway, you guys are awesome! I really hope this is okay =)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own glee._

**AN: **woohooo I'm on chapter 10! I never figured I would actually go this far, especially with a Sam/Rachel fic. I'm so happy to have such amazing readers, your support is amazing and inspiring. I love all of you, and the reviews are so good to read. I apologise I haven't been replying but I just want to thank you all for genuinely taking the time to read and even review. It all means so much to me. Okay, I'm rambling. In case anyone is wondering, this story will be coming to an end soon. I don't want to drag it out. But there are still a couple more chapters and more drama to look forward to! Anyway. Enough of this, onto the next chapter which didn't take me long cos i had already started it, but realised it would have made the other chapter too long.

**AN/2: if anyone is confused **_**italics = flashback**_

**Normal font = present time**

Right now for realzzz. Onto the story.

* * *

Twists and Turns - 10

Rachel's head was throbbing even before she opened her eyes that was soon hit by the streaming sun, beaming in from the open curtains. Her eyes opened involuntary and then closed again on their own accord. She felt as if someone had hit her over the head with a sledgehammer. Repeatedly. Groaning loudly, she slumped back against the pillow. Her head was banging and every slight movement she made, made her tummy really queasy as if she were on a boat in the middle of the sea. There were black holes in her mind as she tried to recall the events of last night's thrilling party. She was obviously in a room, laying on a bed. She just didn't remember how she got here, or what happened after another shot was (not) forced down her throat. If she remembered, they were going to be playing a game of truth or dare. Sam had offered her a drink. It wasn't the pink punch she'd been drinking all night, it was something that resembled the smell of nail varnish. It turned out to be Vodka. And she didn't find it nearly as revolting as the Whisky, Noah had made her try. So Rachel began to mix Vodka with some lemonade, and then the game began. Or something…

She looked straight ahead and noticed the door was barricaded with a chair against the door knob. That was odd. She then looked around the room. There was a white shirt that had been discarded. Lying next to it was Santana's cardigan which Rachel hazily remembered borrowing because she was cold. She frowned, this was getting weirder. She sat up gently, trying her hardest not to make any sudden movements because her stomach was in a foul mood with her. She looked around the room. The room was oddly familiar. It was the posters that caught her. It was Finn's room. She had fallen asleep in Finn's room. In Finn's bed! She swallowed and quickly checked that her clothes were on. Oddly enough, they were. She let out a sigh of relief. But she noticed the t-shirt she was wearing was covered in a red substance. It looked a lot like dried blood. She winced as the pain rippled through her temples again at the jerky movement she made. She frowned. What in the hell happened last night? She stood gently, her feet wobbling. She noticed the alarm clock on the bedside table, reading 6:43am. She frowned again, nobody would be up at this time. She wanted answers though. How the hell did she get barricaded into Finn's bedroom, with someone's white t-shirt and blood on her own t-shirt. She bent down and examined the t-shirt on the floor. She noticed the specks of dried blood, and then sighed. The rusling of the bed sheets made her drop the t-shirt immediately. With wide eyes, she turned quickly.

Laying in the same bed, that she had awoken from, was none other than Noah Puckerman. With no shirt on. She covered her mouth. She took in the fact that he was shirtless, first. Clearly, the shirt belonged to him. She then took in her own appearance. She was still wearing all her clothes and she didn't feel any different aside from the pain in her head. So they couldn't have engaged in any… activities last night. And she certainly wouldn't have either, drunk or not. She was absolutely certain of that fact!

But then her gaze rose to his face. His lip was slightly swollen and there was a drop of dried blood at the corner of his mouth. His left eye was purpling, a clear shadow of a bruise already forming. His nose looked a little swollen too. And then she realised, the blood on her shirt. It was Noah's. She gasped. She looked over him again, it was then she realised he was staring back at her, his left eye slit open because it was clearly painful.

"Geez, I forgot how hard your ex can hit…" He mumbled softly, his thumb brushing his lip.

"FINN DID THIS?" Rachel screeched, pointing.

Puck's chest rose as he laughed, she couldn't help but notice. "You don't remember? Lucky you." He winced as he blinked.

Rachel sat down on the bed.

"What the hell happened? Why did he beat you up?" She cried, she wanted to ask about Sam. Whether he was involved somehow, or if something happened. But Puck shook his head.

"Alcohol sets him off. Dude's unstoppable once he starts hitting."

Rachel swallowed. "No, I don't understand. What happened?"

* * *

_She felt Noah guide her over towards the circle. Everyone had taken a respectable place on Kurt and Finn's living room floor. Mike was sat with his legs open, Tina resting in between, her head against his chest. Quinn was sat holding a pillow against her chest. Brittany was perched on Santana's crossed legs and Mercedes had Kurt's head resting on her shoulder. They all looked perfectly content. Sam was smiling widely as he noticed Rachel, motioning for her and Puck to sit by him. Rachel more than happily smiled back, and stepped (tripped) over Mercedes' legs and toppled over onto him. Quinn raised her eyebrow as everyone else laughed. Just admiring the fact that Rachel Berry was intoxicated with alcohol. Finn stuffed his left hand in his pocket after handing Quinn a plastic cup, he took the empty seat next to Quinn. Not bothering to look around to see everyone. His eyes were soley focused on Rachel. And the fact that Puck was sitting beside her. It didn't seem remotely strange to him that she was sitting on Sam's lap. He hardly noticed that, he was too busy trying to decide if there was really something going on between Puck and Rachel. And the more alcohol he drank, the more obvious it came to him, the way she was around him. And the way he was around her…Or it was simply his drunken state of mind playing tricks._

_Kurt passed the bottle of Vodka around the circle, encouraging everyone to take a huge sip._

"_Guys, we're gunna be playing truth or dare. We all need to be looseneding up…" He stopped for a moment, turning to Mercedes. "looseneding..is that even a word?" they both cracked up laughing, causing the others to start laughing too._

"_Looseneding isn't a word, no." Quinn said softly. "I think the term is…loosened." She elongated the o's. Making everyone laugh a little more._

_Tina's mouth was attacking Mike's and everyone was tutting and ohing. Sam felt Rachel shift herself against him, and for the love of him and all that was holy, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her red frilly underwear poking out from just above the leggings. Rachel tapped Tina's shoulder, she turned around. _

"_Excuse me. Get a room." Rachel said as matter of factly as she could, before slumping back down on Sam's lap. He felt her shift again, to get comfortable. But all he could think was whether she was wearing a matching bra. Puck nudged him, before admiring the look on his face._

"_Stop fantasizing about Berry's pants. You'll blow your shit right there and then!" He hissed, it wasn't loud for everyone to hear, but Rachel whipped her head round, her hair whipping Sam in the eye. The other's were chatting, waiting for Kurt to state the typical 'do's and don'ts' of truth or dare. _

_Rachel scrowled. "Puck, don't talk about my undies!" She hissed._

_Puck raised his eyebrow. "It's Noah, to you baby." He purred, his hand tickling the spot above her chin. She giggled. This caught the attention of the boy across the room. Finn's eyes burned._

_Sam let out a whine. "Rach, no offence but your hair just whipped the shit outta my eye. I'm crying now." She whipped her head back around again, to face him. She took in the way his right eye was watering. _

"_Oh No!" She cried, she shifted her body again, this time so she was sat on his lap, facing him. Her legs dangling behind his back. She was so close to him, Sam didn't know if he could control himself. He wanted to kiss her. But he couldn't. Nobody knew anything. Only Santana and Britt. But they wouldn't say anything. Rachel had issues with Finn. He had issues with Quinn. He felt her fingers brush lightly over his right eye, caressing it softly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered innocently. She leaned into him, but before she could capture his lips, she was pulled off of him gently. She landed with an umpf, into Puck's lap. Sam's eyes flashed. And he realised that Puck knew something was going on too. Puck sent him a 'I got it man. Don't sweat it look' before sending him a wink. Sam nodded his thanks and quickly swigged some more of his beer._

_Rachel tugged Puck's shirt, so his ear was close to her ear._

"_Noahhh!" She whined, although Sam had nothing to worry about with Puck, Puck still couldn't help but find Berry so utterly attractive. She was delicious. And the way she said his name…oh god. He pulled away from her, adamantly setting her into his lap. _

"_Its for your protection baby." Puck whispered. She frowned, but shrugged her shoulders._

"_Fucksake guys." Quinn muttered. Finn's eyes were glowing red, but this was unnoticeable to the others because they were all enjoying the buzz._

_Finally Kurt spoke. "Okay guys. RULES. Stick to um." He nodded his head once._

_Everyone stared at him. "What are they?" Brittany asked, she had been playing with Santana's hair for the last ten minutes._

_Kurt laughed. "Oh yeah. Might wanna let you know" He smiled. "Okay, rule number one; No cruel or homosexual jokes. And no daring someone to run naked outside." Puck, Mike and Finn all groaned. Sam chuckled whislt the girls all scowled. "Rule number two; if you pick a dare, YOU have to do it. You can't change your mind. A dare's a dare. Number three; Anything that goes on in this cirlce, stays in the circle. Okay? Rule number four; if you pick a truth, it doesn't have to be a is it true question, it can be any question, but you must answer it truthfully. No lying! Right. I'm pretty much done. Everyone' ready?" Everyone nodded eagerly._

"_Who goes first?" Tina asked, Mike kissing his way up her neck casually. She squirmed against him, but couldn't hide the smile._

_Kurt laughed. He held up the now empty Vodka bottle that had made it's way back to him."Lady Vodka is going to decide. Whoever she spins on first will be asking truth or dare to the second person Lady Vodka lands on. Kay?"_

"_Kay." Everyone chimed._

_Kurt's first spin wasn't a spin. It kind of flew out of his hand. It slid across the room and everyone burst out laughing .After retrieving it, Sam was holding the bottle, and he was asked to spin. _

"_Mercedes!" Everyone shouted as the tip of the bottle directed at her. _

"_Okay." Sam took a deep breath, reaching to spin the bottle again. It landed this time on Quinn._

_Mercedes and Quinn exchanged smiles. "Truth or dare Quinny?" Mercedes asked. _

_Quinn pouted, trying to think._

"_DARE!" most of the boys shouted. Whilst at the same time "TRUTH" Was shouted._

_Quinn decided to be safe. "Truth."_

_Mercedes pondered for a question. Kurt whispering something in her ear. "Do you have feelings for any of the boys in this room besides Sam?"_

_Sam's eyes rose to Quinn. For the first time, they locked eyes. They hadn't spoken since he broke up with her at the bleachers. He gulped._

_Quinn stared right at him. "Truthfully? I don't have feelings for Sam." Everyone whipped their heads round. Heated whispers filled the room. "He broke up with me this afternoon." Everyone looked from Sam to Quinn._

"_What?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Golden Balls!" _

_Mercedes grabbed the bottle, quick to spin again. But Quinn took hold of it. "To answer your question Mercedes. Yes. I do have feelings for someone here." She whispered meekly. Causing the boys to stare at her. Puck sent her his signature smile. Quinn rolled her eyes. She span the bottle next. Her hand touching Finn's knee for the briefest of seconds, he flashed her a smile. She smiled back cautiously. The bottle landed on Santana. Santana chose dare. She got dared to give a lap dance to Kurt's kitchen table. After a 3 minute recording and a load of hollers' from the boys, they were all seated again. Santana span the bottle, it landing on Kurt. He picked truth. He was asked about Blaine. Kurt mentioned that Blaine was a nice guy, but he didn't feel the same way. This was a shock to everyone. Kurt span the bottle next. It landed on Mike. Mike chose dare. He had to pop and lock with just his boxers on. Tina was madly excited. This grossed everyone out, so Kurt told Mike to put his clothes back on. Mike span the bottle, it landed on Mercedes. "Dare" She got dared to prank call Ms Slyvester. Santana laughed wickedly at this. She handed the number to the eager girl._

"_Hi, this is homeland security, I had had a complaint from your neighbours stating that they have seen rats running in and out of your back door. Now, in most cases, Rats as pets are harmless things. It's only became a problem recently, considering your neighbours have stated that you've been stuffing these rats into your bra and knickers…Now if this is the case, we are all highly disgusted."_

_There was a lot of cursing and swear words on Sue's part. And for their side? Mindless laughter came to mind._

_Everyone had a go at least twice. Quinn was now in possession of the bottle, and she span it. It landed on Rachel. Rolling her eyes, she asked Rachel truth or dare. She thought she was going to pick truth, because that's all she had been picking all night. But this time, she picked dare._

_Quinn rose her eyebrow as everyone 'ooo'd'. She thought for a moment. She had noticed how cosy Puck and Rachel had gotten. She had also heard something about Puck that caused Finn and Rachel to spilt up. Which in all fairness, was probably a load of gossip, but if that was the case…"I dare you…" She smiled wickedly, ignoring Santana's warning glare. "To make out with Puck. WITH TONGUES. And then, allow Puck to put his hands down your leggings."_

_Everyone gasped. 'Whoa', 'that's a huge dare', 'Surely that is agasint the rules!' Kurt shrugged his shoulders._

"_Dare's a dare." He laughed._

_Everyone egged them on._

_Puck shifted his weight, turning Rachel to face him. "Come on babe. It's just a dare, I wont do nothing alright? I'll stop when you want too."_

_Rachel shot a sideways look to Sam. He was smiling, a twinkle in his eye. Saying it was okay._

"_It's just a dare."_

_Santana tapped her shoulder. "B you don't have to."_

"_Nuhuh. That's no fun." Kurt laughed._

"_Okay. I'll do it." Rachel whispered._

_Quinn looked sideways, Finn was seething. "Okay. Now stand up. We have to see it. The whole hand, in the leggings."_

_Puck smirked. "Sometimes Q, you're a bitch. But this is one of the finer things you've done."_

_Rachel slapped him, hard. He winced. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Come here." He pulled her up with him, wobbling slightly as the alcohol took over his body. He gently pulled her closer. He brushed her hair from her face as she gazed up at him with confused eyes. "it's alright." He whispered softly, his face coming closer to hers. The group couldn't help but aw as their lips touched softly. Quinn smirked viciously. Santana scoffed at her, making her smile widen. Mike looked over at Finn, whose knuckles were turning white. Puck's hand was trailing down Rachel's side, and with the angle they stood in, there was a clear view to the direction Puck's hand was heading. He was a master in this area, so he would be as quick as anything. His hand reached the waistband of her leggings and he felt his fingers snap it away from her, his fingers caressing her belly gently. He felt her tense as he edged closer, but he darted his tongue against her lip softly, making her know that it was okay. But just before Puck's fingers inched down, he was being tackled to the floor, diving headfirst into the table._

"_MOTHER FUCKER." he cursed, as the first blow connected with his lip. He sharply turned his head as everyone started screaming and shouted._

"_Finn STOP!" Mike and Sam were trying to pull Finn away. But Finn kept on hitting. The second hit him square in the nose, blood spilling from the impact. Puck grappled with Finn, kneeing him in the stomach. That didn't stop him though. Finn aimed higher, punching Puck right in the eye socket._

"_STOP IT!" Rachel screamed. Finn was distracted for a split second, his eyes meeting hers. She was scared. Kurt was cursing to himself, hugging Mercedes. Brittany was huddled against Santana. Quinn wasn't smiling, but she wasn't nearly as shocked as everyone else. Tina and Mike looked taken back. Mike grabbed Finn and shoved him across the room. Tina followed him as he said he'd get Finn cleaned up._

_Rachel bent down to Puck, who was sitting up holding his nose up in the air. Someone handed him a cold, wet towel. He instinctively went to take it, but Rachel was kneeling next to him, holding it against his eye. "Come here." She whispered, helping him up and leading him towards the stairs._

"_Yeah, go on. Go help him. It's not like he made us break up anyway!" Finn shouted. Everyone swung round to see Finn staring after them. This broke a lot of confusion._

_Rachel was angry. She encouraged Noah to go up stairs, and that she would follow in a minute. However, he lingered, wanting to see this exchange._

"_For your information Finn. It was me. I was the one who asked Noah, to come over. I was the one who initiated the whole kissing. Noah was the one who stopped it. Because he couldn't do it to you again. You were so easy to forgive Quinn for lying to you for months. It took Noah ages to gain your friendship again and he didn't want to ruin it. And he cares about me. And I used him. I admit, it wasn't fair. You slept with Santana" She turned. "I don't mean to bring this up San, because you've been amazing to me lately - but Finn, you lied to me. And I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry. I didn't lie to you, I know I shouldn't have cheated, I know I shouldn't have kissed Noah. But it' a lot better to be honest about things rather than betray someone's trust. Finn, this is over." She shot him a glare, she moved her eyes to Sam who was smiled softly, slowly walking towards her. He winked. She looked back at Finn. "We're over. For good." She pushed Noah up the stairs, him basically tripping over his own feet. Just before she followed, she turned back round to the stunned group. "By the way, THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN NOAH AND I!" She cried. Puck poked his head back round._

"_S'true. You beat the crap outta me for nothing dude. It aint my fault I'm friends with the ladies." His footsteps thundered up the stairs, followed by Rachel's and then Sam slipping upstairs after them._

_Sam found Rachel and Puck in the bathroom. Puck was holding a load of tissue to his nose, Rachel was raiding the cupboards for things to stop the bleeding._

_"Hey Berry. Nose has stopped." Rachel just rolled her eyes and shoved a wet cloth his way._

_"Put this over your eye. It will help the pain and maybe stop the swelling. I really need some peas."_

_Puck started at her with his one good eye, the water dripping from the cloth onto his face. "Ew. i don't want you peeing when i'm in here. That's one step to far for our friendship"_

_Rachel barked out laugh. "God Noah! I said i need some peas, as in frozen peas! To put on your eye, stupid."_

_"Whatever, strawberry cakes." He laughed, his eye slid to the door. "Hey Berry. Golden Balls here."_

_She practitcally jumped around. Her eyes twinkling. She stared at Noah. "You stay. Keep that on your eye." Sam took this to mean they would be going outside._

_Shutting the door slightly, Rachel smiled at Sam._

_"Nice shout downstairs. So it's really over between you and Finn?" Sam asked sheepishly. His cheeks reddening._

_Rachel nodded. "Yes."  
_

_"Come here." Sam whispered, pulling Rachel by the hand into his arms. His lips crushed gently against hers and she actually fell into him. She kissed back with just as much passion. His tongue triced her lips slightly, he didn't want it to be too far, but she opened her mouth for him, their tongues meeting. After a few moments Sam pulled back slightly breahtless. "You know... i've been waiting to do that since seeing you with Puck. That didn't go down with me..."_

_Rachel smiled. "Were you jealous?" Sam didn't answer, just pushed her backwards, her back softly thumping the wall. She kissed him back, equal force, their mouths mashing together. _

_"YO. IF YOU'RE HAVING AN ORGY I SUGGEST YOU TAKE IT AWAY FROM THE BATHROOM WALLS!" Puck shouted from the bathroom._

_Rachel pulled back a little, a slight smirk on her face. "I should take care of him..."_

_Sam nodded. "You've caused such a scene, tomorrow's going to be really interesting..." He leaned into her again, breathing in the smell of strawberries mixed with alcohol._

"It's a good thing everyone's drunk then." She whispered, softly pressing against him. He kissed her again, and again, he couldn't get enough. Sudden footsteps were what pulled them apart.  


_"Hey...Oh Sam, you're up here." It was Tina. "We were just wandering what Puck's doing. If he's okay."_

_Rachel touched her lips, before turning to face her. "Yeah, i'm sorting it."_

_Tina looked her up and down, taking in the kiss swollen lips. "I bet..." She smiled. "Come on Sam." She grabbed his hand, leading him back downstairs. He made sure he blew Rachel a kiss before being lead away.  
_

_

* * *

_

Rachel sat in silence. Puck was dressed and had gently cleaned his face as well as he could. Rachel bathed his eye for a couple of minutes with a hot compress before letting the events of the night sink in.

"oh god..." Rachel cried as everything clicked into place.

"He camped outside the door." Puck said, nodded towards the barricaded door.

Rachel frowned. "Who?"

"Golden Balls."

Rachel rushed over, pulling the chair away, ready to open it.

She frowned. "One thing…Why was the chair there anyway?"

"Protection."

"From Finn?"

Puck laughed, moving over to open the door. "No. From them." He said, pulling open the door to reveal Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana and Sam all curled up in a huge duvet and a couple of sleeping bags outside the door. "They think we sleep together."

"Oh god." Rachel groaned, as everything from the night before came rushing back.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

AN: First off, I adore every single one of you for reading. And for reviewing too! You're amazing!

Okay, so I've gotten a few reviews that mention that they think Rachel is a bit OCC. I admit, she is. But that's they way I have written her for this part of the fic, because I'm trying to get a point across; like Rachel is being forced to change herself so she will be liked. Only, she thinks she's changing for herself. But don't worry! I promise, she won't stay so out of character. Anywhooo. Thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry for this rather late update.

* * *

Twists and Turns -11/

Rachel slammed the door. She turned to Puck. "Excuse me?" She exclaimed, a hiccup in her voice.

Puck simply grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Well lets face it B. you're kinda touchy feely when drunk." Rachel's hands covered her face as she groaned. "And you did take care of me. We did end up in Finn's bedroom too." he said, pointing out the obvious.

Rachel slapped her hand forcefully on her forehand. "Oh God. Finn's going to think we had… intercourse on his bed. Oh god. Oh god…"

"Hey, it's cool. Don't worry about it. It'll make your brain hurt. Finn wont give a toss. He was so out of it last night. He probably wont even remember."

Rachel stared at him. "But they clearly think something happened! Why else would they camp outside all night?"

Puck laughed, throwing himself back onto the bed. "I don't really care. I'm tired. I need a bacon sandwich."

Rachel swallowed, the mention of food causing her stomach to flip. "Ew." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, her headache pounding again. Puck's eyes were closed again when she reopened her eyes and he was curled up on his side. Rachel sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. She needed a glass of water, and some kind of aspirin or something…

* * *

She took a deep breath, and opened the door again.

It was amusing really. Mercedes and Kurt were huddled up in one sleeping bag - Kurt was even snoring a little. Mike and Tina were flat out against the skirting board of the wall. Santana was led on Brittany's stomach. She looked to the left, Sam was no longer in the sleeping bag.

She swallowed, keeping a close eye on where she stepped, trying to remove herself from the sea of bodies. Finally stepping over Santana, she made her way down the hall to find the bathroom.

She remembered it was either on the left or right. Kurt had mentioned that one door led to his Dad's room. But she couldn't for the life of her - work out which door was which. She shrugged, she'd just have to guess.

She picked the door on her right first. She twisted the doorknob and pushed it open gently.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. It certainly wasn't the bathroom. It was in fact Kurt's dad's bedroom. A pile of discarded clothes were littering the entrance, leading up to the large double bed. And curled underneath the sheets was none other than her ex boyfriend and Quinn Fabray.

She faintly heard the lock to what she assumed was the bathroom, and the door was opened. Hands wrapped around her softly, and she heard Sam. "Hey." He brushed the side of her hair from her neck, gently kissing a spot.

"I think the bathroom's that…" he trailed off as his eyes focused on the same thing. "Oh."

Rachel quickly scrambled for the doorknob yet again. Closing it swiftly.

"Well." She sighed.

"Huh." Sam replied, dropping his hands from around Rachel who turned to face him. They looked at each other for a moment, before Rachel darted into the vacant bathroom and Sam scurried off back down the hall.

* * *

Rachel brushed her hair and managed to find her toothbrush. She settled for just washing her face and simply having a shower at home. She made sure to drink plenty of water and took two aspirin to dull the headache. She was completely unaware of how long she'd been in the bathroom because by the time she opened the bathroom door, there was a queue of people waiting. Tina burst in, practically pushing Rachel out.

The door was slammed in her face before she could say anything. Mike smiled apologetically. "You were in there a while. Tina's bursting…"

"MIKE!" They heard Tina hiss from the closed bathroom door.

Rachel shrugged. "Sorry." She replied half heartedly. She wasn't in the mood.

She found herself in the kitchen, Kurt was making pancakes whilst Mercedes and Sam were rolled out on the couch. Santana and Brittany burst in from the back door, Santana smiled brightly at Rachel.

"You almost ready b?" She asked. Kurt was humming slightly, plating up pancakes.

"Huh?"

"Cheerio practice? It's 8oclock. We gotta be there by 9 otherwise Sylvester will chew our asses."

Rachel threw back her head. Sam's eyes looked up from the couch to find her in despair.

"Oh god, I completely forgot. I can't do this…"

Santana sighed, linking arms with the former diva. "Come on B. It's easy. It's just like dance."

Rachel shook her head. "No it isn't!" She screeched.

Brittany came up behind her, rubbing her back gently. "Rachel, it's going to be okay. We'll help you. Wont we San?"

"Course. But we really really need to get going." Just as they practically dragged her out of the door with a few simple goodbyes.

Rachel looked around the kitchen which was now filling with everybody from the previous night. They were all gathering around the table. Santana's phone beeped as everyone dug into the huge pile of pancakes.

Santana whispered something to Brittany before dropped Rachel's arm and heading to the table for pancakes.

Rachel stared after them, she was still amazed at how perfect they were in the morning.

"Oh don't worry B. Sylvester's cancelled practice." Santana said catching the look, her mouth suddenly full of the fluffy breakfast. "mm syrup" Rachel heard Santana say before she started squeezing some syrup onto of her plateful.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Deciding to simply join in the big breakfast feast. She hadn't really had much of a chance to talk to Sam about what they had witnessed before.

She made sure to slip herself between Sam and Brittany. Sam smiled down at her, passing her plate full of light golden pancakes.

"Do you want syrup?" He asked her gently, pulling the bottle his way. The others around them were all gaping at Puck's black eye and split lip. Kurt prescribed him some sort of ointment for his eye.

"It look's quite bad. I suggest you use this, three times a day until the swelling goes down." He twisted his head. "Finn's got a good hand." Puck shoved Kurt lightly, before eyeing up the ointment.

"Just checking to see if it aint for herpes or nothin." He grunted. Everyone laughed. Kurt groaned.

"For the last time Puck! Just because i'm gay doesn't mean i'm prone to getting more STI's!"

Sam seated himself next to Rachel, who was the only one with enough manors to actually eat her breakfast at the table.

"Hey, missed you last night!" Sam quipped, a joke in his voice.

Rachel looked at him. "Nothing happened!" She blurted out, her voice high.

Sam laughed. "I know that!" He smiled. "Listen..." Sam started. Rachel smiled up at him, taking a napkin and gently brushing the side of his lip.

"You had some syrup." She laughed, placing the napkin back on the table.

Sam blushed, before taking her hand in his. "Aww man. You could have cleaned it for me."

Rachel smacked him softly. "I did! I had no intention of using anything - other than the appropriate kitchen towel."

Sam grinned at her. He simply forgot what he was going to say before, because of the simple way she was smiling at him. She had so much adoration on her face, he couldn't help but forget every word.

"You're beautiful." He whispered so gently.

She laughed. "Stop it." She hissed, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Just before half past nine, Quinn emerged downstairs, dressed in a pretty yellow sundress and cute white sandals. Her hair was tied loosely in a sideways ponytail and she was wearing an inkling of mascara. No matter what, she still looked fabulous. Rachel watched her say her sweet thank yous and a good bye to Kurt before she made her way into the living room where the others (Puck, Sam, herself, Brittany and Santana - because Mike and Tina had left in a hurry) were.

Santana and Britt nodded. "Got the memo then."

Quinn stared blankly at her. "Yes, Sue texted me first. Told me she'd inform you two." She shot a glance to Rachel. "and you I suppose." she sighed.

Rachel furrowed her brow. There was a blanket draped over herself and Sam, and underneath it she felt Sam's hand entwine with hers. Quinn was back to being a bitch.

"Um, Quinn?" Rachel spoke before she thought and this surprised her, and also surprised Quinn.

"Yes?" She asked.

Rachel mentally kicked herself as the words fell from her lips. "Have you seen Finn?"

Puck shot her a look. Sam tightened his grip on her hand and she realised they hadn't even talked about what they had saw. She looked to him, biting her lip.

Quinn blushed immensely. "Um. No. I- er I think he's upstairs somewhere…"

Rachel sighed. "Oh."

Quinn looked up at her. "Why? Not that i care really. It's just." She sighed. "You really hurt him Rachel."

Everyone around them looked up at Rachel, confusion on their faces. It was clear to see that Rachel was getting angry. Her eyebrows rose and her eyes widened. How dare she! Rachel had hurt him? Hold on one minute, Quinn cheated on Finn and ended up pregnant with Noah Puckermans baby. She had no right to stand there and act innocent. In Rachel's mind, what Quinn had done was much worse. Yes, she knew she shouldn't have kissed Noah. She only did it because she was angry and hurt by the accusation and the truth of Finn having sex with Santana. She wanted to hurt Finn too. But... still, he was being a hypocrite. He had cheated on Quinn, with Rachel several times when they were dating..

'I bet Quinn doesn't know that!' Rachel thought mentally.

She felt Sam's thumb gently brushing the inside of her palm, calming her. She wanted to say something, anything. But she couldn't. It was Puck who stood up.

"Oh sod off Q! You don't know jack! Man..." He sighed, running his hand over his mohawk. "You wanna know something? Finn aint all that. He's a hypocite or whatever." Rachel smiled up at him. "Fuck. Me making out with Berry might have hurt him. But fuck off. He's a big boy, he can handle it. He cheated on you enough times, if he can't take it, he shouldn't dish it out."

The room grew silent. Rachel's mouth hung open. Kurt poked his head round the door, a couple of beer bottles clinking together. "What?" He asked, the group erupting into a whisper.

Quinn stared at Puck, then lowered her gaze to Rachel. "I know." She said softly.

Rachel swallowed, shooting a glare to Puck before settling her gaze back to Quinn.

"Quinn.."

"It's okay. I did it first right?" She whispered, her eyes glazing over. Rachel quickly stood up. Quinn put up her hand. "I knew Rachel. I was just too up myself to really take any notice. Finn was so good to me. And i took him for granted. And then he found you." She smiled, it was geniune too. Puck's hand was on Rachel's shoulder. Mercedes had gotten up and was standing next to Quinn.

"He liked you." She laughed half heartedly. "Liked who you were. It annoyed me, because he used to like me for who i was, not for what i made him. I made him popular." She swallowed. "Anyway. All this, i think it's been overplayed."

Everyone was still silent. Taking in the news and what was going on around them. So they had all come to the conclusion that; Finn had cheated on Quinn several times with Rachel before he found out that Puck had slept with Quinn and had gotten her pregnant. And then after the baby mama drama - Finn and Rachel were finally happy and all couply, until Rachel found out that Santana had slept with Finn whilst she was dated Jesse. So then, to get back at Finn, Rachel made out with Puck.

"No wonder you guys have issues!" Kurt stated, looking from Quinn, to Rachel and then to Puck. Everyone let out an awkward laugh.

Quinn shot a look at Rachel, and scowled a little.

Mercedes, feeling the tension, finally asked "So why did you and Sam break up?"

The rest of the gang - minus Finn who was still nowhere to be seen and the others who went home - seated themselves in the middle of Kurt's living room. Quinn looked from Sam and then back to Rachel. Rachel's smile faded.

Quinn knew something too.

* * *

Tudaaaaa. This was shocking - i know! But you guys have all been so patient and with all the story alerts/favourites/reviews - I just had to give you something. Anyway, enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

AN: You all know by now I love you! You guys are so amazing, and the feedback I receive due to this fic is unbelievable. Thank you!

And i want to shout out to the fellow Samchel shippers who have started writing all the other amazing fics here! They are all so good and it's amazing to see others who have converted to shipping Sam/Rachel.

AN/2: i had a bit of writers block this chapter, but hopefully it's okay.

Next chapter, Sam/Rachel will work on their mash up indefinately and end up presenting it to the glee club :)

* * *

Twists and Turns - 12/

There was something about Rachel Berry.

In all honesty, there was nothing actually wrong with her. Sure, the way she perceived herself most of the time in school and during glee club was a little over rated and obnoxiously self centred - but Quinn didn't really care much for her or at least, she hadn't. The only reason she started her hate on Berry was because of Finn. And that was enough for Quinn to realise that maybe sometimes, it wasn't all about who you are that made people like you, maybe it was who you weren't.

Rachel Berry had been a nobody. She wasn't noticed for being popular or being head of the cheerios or head of the celibacy club - but she had one thing Quinn envied. That was talent. Quinn admitted to herself the moment she joined glee, that Rachel had something others may not understand. Rachel had dreams and high hopes for the future and she knew where she was going. Quinn on the other hand, had no idea. After her and Finn broke up and the whole baby scandal was leaked, Quinn decided a new year, new start - and no boys. But then Sam Evans came along all charming and surfer like. He was a bit of a geek and was horribly self conscious of the way he looked, but he made her smile. But again, there was something about Rachel Berry. Something that all guys seemed to find interesting, or enduring. Quinn was determined to find it out because no matter how hard she tried, she could never see anything in Rachel Berry that was deemed likeable. So Quinn had absolutely no idea why every boy she seemed to like - ended up liking her.

* * *

The room was silent. Everyone was waiting on Quinn's answer to Mercedes question about her break up with Sam. Rachel was now seated back under the blanket, however, Santana had squeezed herself in between Rachel and Sam muttering something about a dead leg.

Kurt was braiding Brittany's hair and was whispering something in her ear which made her smile every so often.

"It was complicated." Was the first words that escaped Quinn's lips. Sam had let out a sigh of relief of sorts, and had caught her eye. But then Quinn swallowed and continued. "We broke up for several reasons. It wasn't because we stopped liking each other, right Sam?" Everyone turned to look at Sam. Quinn had no idea why she was protected Rachel and Sam's secret.

"Yeah I mean. We are still friends. It's just…" He trailed off as Quinn took over.

"We're at different stages and to be honest…" She looked over at Rachel. "I never really got over Finn."

Kurt gasped, his mouth hanging ajar. Brittany 'ooo'ed giving Santana a look.

Rachel stared up at Quinn. Everything was silent again until a mutter came from Puck.

"bull." He whispered.

Sam elbowed him. "Dude."

Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk. "Q. No offence. You never gave a shit about Hudson. You never gave a shit about any of the guys you've done and dusted."

Rachel whipped her head round and gave him a glare. Although Rachel wasn't exactly wanting to defend Quinn, she couldn't help but think that was a little mean.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, giving Rachel a look. "Come on. I'm just saying what everyone's thinking. You didn't love Finn."

Quinn rounded her eyes at him. "How the hell would you know Puck? You obviously didn't care about him all that much because you happily had sex with me. And then when you found out I was pregnant, you said clearly it couldn't be Finn's because he was 'your boy' and he would have told you. You don't do that to people you care about. But then you did it again. You kissed his girlfriend behind his back. It was said later that you didn't want to hurt Finn again, but you already did by kissing Berry."

Puck nodded his head. He knew that. He had fucked up. Quinn continued, spilling her venom out at Puck. "I know I made a mistake talking to you that night. And I regretted it ever since. Finn knew this. I apologised for months and I knew that apologising wasn't enough. He needed to regain trust, he needed to learn how to trust again." She frowned and then looked to Rachel. "I don't know why, but he found that with you."

There was hurt in her eyes as she said that. "I never meant for anything to happen this way. And I lied to you earlier. I spent the night with Finn"

"I KNEW IT!" Kurt shouted, raising his finger.

Everyone shushed him. Quinn wasn't taking any notice of them all. She was solely focused on Rachel, who didn't seem to be as shocked as the others.

"We didn't sleep together, if that's what your thinking. Because I don't do that to get back at people." She flashed her gaze for a second towards Sam before looking back at Rachel. "We just talked, about everything."

Rachel's voice was a mere whisper. "Did he forgive you?" She asked. Bracing herself for the answer she already knew.

"Yes." It wasn't Quinn who answered this time. Standing behind her was Finn. He casually strolled in, like nothing was going on and looked around at the others.

"I did forgive her." He said, rubbing her arm gently. She turned to look at him with a small smile.

Rachel's eyes widened. Puck let out a gruff laugh. But neither of them spoke.

"What the actual FUCK?" Sam belted.

Quinn and Finn stared at him and everyone else simply stiffened. It was the first time they had ever heard Sam swear and it was really quite strange because Sam wasn't one to get involved into other peoples issues.

Finn raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Sam rose to his feet. "Okay, let me get this straight. You." He pointed at Quinn. "Lied to him for months about this…this baby - and that you ACTUALLY had sex with Puck? And he…forgave you?"

Finn adverted his gaze. Quinn bit her lower lip. "Dude, it wasn't… like…that" Finn stuttered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "And you. Don't even get me started man. I haven't been here long. But you're relationship with Rachel? You were the worse boyfriend to her. I mean, you treated her like crap. You never defended her. You basically downsized her in the locker room that one time. But you claimed to 'love' her?"

Finn shrugged. "You don't understand." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah. You're right. I don't." He looked over to Rachel before looking back at Finn. The quaterback was quite a bit taller than Sam was, but Sam wasn't going to let that stop him. Ever since breaking up with Rachel, Finn had turned into a cocky argont, jock. And Sam certainly didn't like this Finn.

"Rachel really liked you…And it's a bit stupid because she only KISSED Puck and you can't even forgive her? I mean. You forgive Quinn for all that other stuff." Sam was shaking his head.

Finn looked over at Rachel, who was wearing a facial expression he couldn't recall.

"It's not that I don't forgive you Rach. I said, I never thought you'd hurt me like that, Y'know?" He asked, a whisper directed at her.

"Can we not do this here?" She asked, her fingers digging into Santana's hand because she was squeezing it so hard. "I don't need this - any of it." She cried, she hurried out of the room. And for once. Nobody commented about her being a diva and storming out. Because everyone could understand that she had a pretty valid reason to be upset.

Puck had offered to go after her, alongside Santana and even Mercedes. Finn apologised to the group and tried to make out that he wanted to go after Rachel. This caused everyone to mouth about how he was causing the trouble and Puck decided it was time, so he punched the taller boy in the face - calling it payback - not just because he deserved it. In the end, Sam said he was going to go after her. Nobody questioned why he should. He just went.

* * *

He found her in the bathroom. She wasn't crying. She was sat on the lid of the toilet seat, with her hands folded neatly over her lap. She was wearing a black sweatshirt that had an owl printed on it, with a red skirt and some knee high socks. Sam vaguely remembered her wearing something similar on the first day he'd seen her. She had her overnight bag next to her, and poking from the side was the cheerios uniform.

"Hey." He said, leaning against the doorway. She didn't look up, simply smiled and nodded for him to come in.

He knelt in front of her, peering into her face. There was a small smile playing on her lips and he knew that she wasn't mad at him.

"I think I ate too many Doritos last night." He said playfully.

In the short amount of time they had gotten to know each other, she found that he was pretty self conscious of the things he ate and how fit his body was. She'd hit him and tell him that he was fine and that if he ate healthily in moderation, he wouldn't have to worry. She remembered convincing him to eat as many Doritos as possible the night before because of her vegan status and the fact that whilst she was drunk, she had a real craving for them.

"I'm sorry." She said, finally catching his gaze.

"It's alright. I mean, I took one for the team right?" He bumped his knee against hers.

"We're a team?"

"Damn straight." He watched her smile grow wider. "Listen, I know we're not exclusive or anything yet… but… look I know I shouldn't get involved, but I think it's completely unfair how Finn's forgiven Quinn and that he's totally…" She stopped him by pushing her finger to his lips, he closed his mouth and questioned her silently.

"It doesn't really matter." She watched Sam furrow his brow, before she continued. "I mean, I care. Of course I care. It's Finn. He was the only person that… well he was the only person I thought - liked me for who I was. And to find out he's forgiven Quinn… I guess I feel my infidelities aren't so inferior as opposed to hers."

Sam placed his hand on top of her leg. "Finn's a bit of an idiot." She smiled. "And for what it's worth" He gripped the short red skirt in his hand, letting the material weave through his fingers, a smile widening on his face as he looked her up and down. "I like you. For who you are."

She leaned into him a little, her hair brushing against the tip of his nose.

"For what it's worth…" She breathed "that means so much to me." he smiled briefly before closing the short distance and covering her mouth with his own. It was brief but it wasn't long before someone stumbled upon them.

"Whoa." A voice whispered, pushing open the door a little. Mercedes had taken a trip to see what was going on upstairs and she wanted to know if Rachel was okay, but she tumbled across a different scene entirely.

Rachel broke away from Sam, her hands quickly covering her mouth. Sam frowned and turned to the doorway.

"Oh."

"This is awkward."

"This is weird." They all said in unison.

"But you JUST broke up with Quinn…" Mercedes breathed, still a somewhat smile was on her face. "Was it cos of Rachel?" Mercedes asked Sam, pushing her way into the small bathroom. She closed the door, hands on her hips and turned to the both of them.

Sam swallowed, he felt the air suck out of the room as he was put on the spot for a second time this morning. "Well. Sort of. It wasn't like I planned this." He nodded to Rachel, his hand finding hers and weaving their fingers together. He stood up, pulling Rachel with him. "We were hanging out before, working on Glee stuff…and we sort of connected."

Mercedes smiled. "Right..."

"And then Quinn completely freaked out about Rachel and Me being friends and then she said i was to pretend she didn't exist." Mercedes frowned but Sam rambled on. "But I couldn't do that, cos you know. She's been so nice to me, and treated me good and so I told Quinn that I didn't like how she treated me because I was friends with Rachel…and things sort of escalated from there."

Mercedes nodded, looking over to Rachel. There was silence in the bathroom

"So you didn't sleep with Puck?" Mercedes questioned, causing Rachel to burst out laughing. She couldn't help it.

"God No! Noah and I, we're simply friends." Rachel laughed, breezing the comment away. Mercedes nodded, looking from Sam to Rachel.

Mercedes didn't have the much of a problem with Rachel anymore. Simply because Rachel had started to put the club first, which allowed herself to gain more solos or lead parts in songs. Which was the whole reason Mercedes had joined Glee. Although Rachel was bossy and somewhat annoying most of the time, she had a good heart. But it was still annoying how either Quinn or Rachel wound up with all the hot guys.

"I have to get myself a boyfriend." Mercedes muttered. Sam smiled at her. Rachel reached out her hand, in which Mercedes took. Rachel pulled her forward and embraced her with one arm. Mercedes smiled.

"Don't worry. I hear Blaine has some cute boys at Dalton." Rachel winked.

"Back onto the subject of you and Puck." Sam said, turning to face Rachel.

"Hmm?" She asked, her arm still around Mercedes.

"I'm hoping that's all it is. You know. Friendship." Rachel nodded. "Cos, when all this blows over, I kinda want you to be my girl." He smiled widely. "If you'll have me." Rachel opened her mouth, only to close it again.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and pushed Rachel's arm away with a huge smile. "Oh just kiss him, you fool." Rachel smiled from Mercedes to Sam. She placed her arms around his neck, and pulled him to her, their lips meeting without hesitation.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:_**as you know I don't own glee.**_

_**An: **_you guys continue to blow me away with awesome feedback. Thank you!

I just thought I'd add in a bit of Rachel and Sam's family life cos… Well you don't really know anything about them :)

Twists and Turns 13/

Rachel returned home at noon, she parked her car in the driveway and just before she had pulled in, she had noticed another car parked. Her fathers were back and when she went inside, she found them sitting in the conservatory drinking vanilla lattes from starbucks. They were each in their business suits which signalled that they weren't planning family hour or even sticking around for dinner.

"Oh Leroy! Look our daughter returns." Rachel shifted and smiled brightly.

"Hello Daddy. Dad." She said, nodding to each of them, greeting them each with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Sweetheart!" Leroy exclaimed. He stood abruptly, before gathering his daughter in his arms. "I'm afraid cookie, that we have an important business meeting to attend this afternoon. Our flight leaves for Toronto at 3."

Rachel frowned. "Toronto? Again? But daddy…"

Leroy tapped her on the nose. "Oh darling, we wont be gone long. Two days - the max." Rachel dropped her head into her father's chest, breathing in the smell of him.

Her fathers had given her everything she could have possibly wished for. She'd grown into the girl they had wanted her to be. She would never thank them enough. She only wished that they would stick around longer than a day to spend some time with her.

When she was little, she remembered her fathers would bring her a glass of warm milk before going to bed and reading her a story. Gradually, that began to fade because she grew up, but it was also noticeable that she would now be inclined to pour herself her own glass of hot milk before bed, and read with her light on till she fell asleep by herself.

"We've made sure we've stocked the cupboards. There is a little money in the jar, and we're planning on calling at 8pm sharp to check you're okay." Andrew said, smoothing his hand over Rachel's hair. "Pretty girl." He whispered. "You look a little tired honey. Why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'll have Leroy prepare you something nice for supper before we leave."

Rachel nodded, her eyes shinning, she embraced her other father quickly, before excusing herself. On the way to her room, she managed to pull out her phone, intending to text one of the girls.

* * *

"Hey Sam… hate to point this out dude, but…Ring of death."

Sam's face whitened at the words. "You're kidding?" He cried. He came back into the living room with two cans of cola. He handed one to Puck. They had been playing on Call Of Duty for 5 hours straight. He'd gotten home at around noon and had made himself a killer hangover cure dinner. Next thing he knew, Puck burst into his living room mouthing off about the night before and talking about Finn being a douche bag and then moved onto what was happening between him and Rachel.

"…Nope. It's fucked." Puck said, throwing the controller down on the sofa, and kicking his legs back, making himself comfortable.

Sam was turning the xbox over in his hands, furiously pushing the button. "Dude. Not helping." He glared.

Puck shrugged. "It happens. Fancy Pizza? I'll phone?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Pizza. Yeah sure. Stupid xbox" He grumbled, throwing his xbox down on the ground and grabbing his cola can and taking a sip.

Puck reached across the table for Sam's phone. Sliding the unlock button across.

"You aware you have a message?" Puck asked. Handing the iPhone to Sam. Sam looked it over.

"It's from Rachel."

Puck smirked. "Is it a booty call?" Sam rolled his eyes, the smile evident on his face.

"No. She just wants me to go over. Her dads are going out of town again."

Puck nodded, half listening. "Booty call." He confirmed, scanning through the sports section in the paper. He flicked through a couple more pages before looking up at Sam. "Wait? Their going out of town…again?"

Sam nodded, not focused as he was replying. Puckerman simply shrugged his shoulders. "They're never there. Poor Berry, she's in that big house all by herself, practically 24/7."

"Mmm." Sam said, not paying attention. His phone chimed again, before he looked up, a smile on his face. "Right, get out."

Puck frowned. "You what?"

Sam laughed, pushing Puck's legs from off the sofa. "Out. She's coming over here."

Puck's eyebrow rose curiously. "Oh, so you're doing the booty callin? I see how it is."

Sam shoved him up. "Shut up." Sam exclaimed. "Now. Out." He cried, throwing the front door open.

Puck smoothed his t-shirt down. Laughing gruffly. "Alright alright." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, staring at the blonde boy.

He strode outside, with a simple smirk on his face. Sam rolled his eyes. "For the last time, it's NOT a booty call."

Puck continued to laugh, even once he'd reached his truck.

* * *

She arrived at his 20 minutes after Puck departed. Sam hadn't really had a chance to clean up. He had just managed to squeeze in and out of the shower as soon as Puck had left and his hair was still damp when he opened the door to Rachel. He was wearing a white t-shirt, quite tightly fitted which showed off his muscular arms a lot more than any normal t-shirt. Rachel blushed lightly as she tore her eyes from his biceps. She smiled pleasantly, before Sam offered to take her coat. He apologised for the mess, told her Puck had been round and broke his xbox. Rachel found that oddly amusing. She laughed and told her Puck had a habit of breaking things. Sam noticed the way she talked about Puck. To her, Puck wasn't Puck, Puck was Noah. And it was oddly weird too, for the fact that Sam could actually tell the difference between Puck and Noah. Because Noah only ever surfaced when Rachel was around. It was kind of cute, but Sam couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy. However, Rachel chose to do it for him. Elaborating on the fact that she had known Noah since she was 6 years old. They used to attend the same temple or something. That had been before Noah hit puberty and decided going to temple was only worth it, if there was a hot cougar to bang or something. She managed to put it a lot more politely.

Sam offered her something to eat, something to drink at which she politely declined. Sam could tell that she was off and he asked if she wanted to talk about it. They ended up having an hour and a half of a heart to heart about her dads and how much she missed them when they were away and pretty much everything else. Sam didn't really know what to say so he listened and held her tightly when she was on the verge of crying. Somehow though, he managed to make her smile and make her laugh that breezy, happy laugh. He didn't know when, but he'd fallen in love with that laugh. He found himself trying his hardest at every possible moment, just to make her laugh. Just to hear that sound. And then it was the way she blushed at his compliments. That was what he fell in love with next. Then realised, how easy and open she was to talk to. He loved that about her. He told her things, he wouldn't have dreamt of telling Quinn. He enjoyed being himself around her. And somehow, during that hour and a half heart to heart, they shared a pot of dairy free ice cream. Which wouldn't have happened at all in a normal situation for Sam because he'd be counting calories. Rachel convinced him to just eat it. Then when Rachel asked why he had dairy free ice cream - he simply told her it was because his mom was a vegan too. Which was a total lie because every kind of food his mom ever served, always came with an extra portion of meat.

"We haven't actually worked on this mash up at all. I think Mr Schue has completely forgotten he's assigned us to do it…" Sam said, giving her a feather light kiss on the lips before shimmering around her and placing the final dish in the cupboard.

Rachel was humming along and swaying her hips slightly to the music coming from the stereo in the lounge. He couldn't help but smile as she turned his way, still swaying and humming.

"He stopped me in the halls last Friday. Asked me about it. I told him its coming along perfectly." She smiled up at him, finally falling into step in front of him. He laughed, grabbing her gently and pulling her to him, his hands securely wrapped around her waist.

"mmm. Maybe we should just get it done." He said, nibbling her lip gently. She blushed, her head bowing down.

"Yes maybe." She replied, gently pulling away from him. "won't your mother mind?"

Sam shook his head. "She'll be home at 7.30. She's at yoga or something. She wont mind. She'll like you."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, letting her fingers entwine with Sam's. "Meeting the parents?" She asked, smiling lightly. It was Sam's turn to blush.

He shifted his feet. "Only if you want. You know, otherwise we can just practice in my room and you know - sneak you out of the window later."

"I'll take my chances and meet your mother. I can tell by what a handsome son she has, that she'll be lovely."

Sam smiled at her, brushing her hair from her face. He bent down and captured her lips.

"MOM! SAM'S GOT A GIRL HERE. AND THEIR KISSSSSSING!" A voice screeched from the open doorway.

Sam's eyes snapped open and Rachel blinked a couple of times as she felt Sam fall away and stand in front of her.

"Geez Tom. Get out!" Sam snapped impatiently. Rachel peered over Sam's shoulder. A smaller boy was standing in the open doorway, the stick of a lolly pop sprouting from his mouth. He was practically identical to Sam - only his face was more rounded and he had jet black hair and dark green eyes.

Rachel stepped around Sam. "Hi. I'm Rachel." She smiled.

The smaller boy who Sam addressed as Tom nodded politely. He took the lolly from his mouth and was about to speak when one of the most beautiful women Rachel had ever seen flourished into the hair was silky smooth, flowing down her back. Brunette - not blonde. Her eyes a sparkling blue. Her skin, flawless, perfection without a trace of makeup. The only hint of makeup Rachel could detect was Mascara. She looked to be mid 20's. Maybe this was his sister?

The women stopped in front of Rachel.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. She held out a perfectly groomed hand, preparing to shake. Rachel suddenly grew nervous. She however, proceeded to shake hands, before she was squeezed into a hug.

"I'm Elizabeth. Sam's mother." Rachel heard her say. And her mouth dropped open. No way.

Rachel pulled back, smiling slightly.

"Mom!" She heard Sam whisper. However, his mother waved him away. Her hands were around Rachel's face.

"Oh you're such a pretty thing. Natural beauty isn't she? Tom. Don't you think?"

She turned to Tom. Tom nodded, smiling, the lollypop back in his mouth.

Sam's foot was tapping against the kitchen tiles and Rachel looked at him helplessly.

His mother reluctantly let her go and Rachel felt herself being pulled back to Sam's side. He gripped her hand in his, his thumb gently stroking the inside of her palm.

"I'm really sorry…" He whispered.

Rachel simply laughed.

"How rude of me! I haven't even given you a chance to introduce yourself dear." Elizabeth said, throwing an apron around herself.

"Mom. This is Rachel." Sam said, squeezing her hand softly.

Elizabeth nodded, humming slightly to herself. "Rachel. Rachel. Beautiful." Rachel watched as Sam's mother threw her hair into a long ponytail without a glance in the mirror - it still managed to look perfect - and washed her hands before grabbing a chopping board and proceeding to wash and cut some vegetables.

"Are you staying for dinner honey?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Rachel looked from him to his mother. His mother, however, answered for her. "Tom. Make sure you set an extra place at the table."

Sam smiled reassuringly at Rachel.

"Sorry." He whispered, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Mom, we're going upstairs. We're working on something for Glee club."

He was in the middle of steering Rachel towards the door when his mother started to cry.

"Oh god." Tom said. "Well done."

Rachel looked alarmed. "W-was it something I did?" She whispered.

Elizabeth was now wiping her eyes in her apron. She turned to Sam. "Oh Samuel. I am so proud of you." She beamed.

Sam swallowed. "Yeah I know Mom. Okay. Leaving now." He said, tugging Rachel out of the room.

* * *

"Did I upset her?" Rachel asked, as soon as they were in his bedroom behind a closed door.

Sam shook his head, sitting himself beside her. "Oh god no. That's just my mom you know? If she hasn't freaked you out enough, you'll get used to it. She cries a lot when she's happy. It's weird. She's weird. My whole family is weird."

Rachel let out a small giggle. She was feeling slightly better. Sam's arm was around her waist and she shifted closer. She brushed his fringe from his eyes and smiled.

"You're hair. It's blonde."

Sam laughed. "Yeah?"

"Your brother…Your mother…" She sighed.

Sam nodded. Sighing heavily before continuing, "I bleach it. I hate it's natural colour."

"It's brown?"

"Yeah. I prefer the surfer look." he swished his fringe. "It's hip" He laughed.

Rachel smiled. "It doesn't matter. I was just curious."

Sam shrugged. "It's cool. Most people never meet my family."

"I feel privileged." Rachel laughed. Sam brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently.

"You're special Rachel. And I really like you. I'm glad Mr Schue asked us to do this…"

Rachel swallowed. "Me too." She said, biting her lip, her heart beating furiously inside her chest, and the butterflies battling her stomach. "Seriously though. We need to work on this. We kind of suck right now."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. Alright. No kissing or hugging of any kind of affection until we're done with this mash up thingy okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Deal."

**An: Okay so, there is chapter 13. Hope you guys enjoy reading. Next chapter will have them perform to the glee club their mash up. And I'm thinking chapter 15 is going to be the last! But we'll see… Happy reading you guys! =D Love to you all! ox**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_as you know I don't own glee.

_**An: I know this has been a really long wait! But you guys have been so patient and I want to thank you all for your supporting reviews and such**_

_**I also want to welcome new readers who have been kind enough to review as well :)**_

The song belongs to its respectable owners in this case - Marianas Trench. The song is called 'Good To You' If you don't like reading lyrics - listen to the song on youtube. It's nice, and I can imagine Sam and Rachel (not necessarily together but you know - you can always dream!) singing it!

Sam's parts are in _italics_, singing together are underlined. Rachel's parts in **bold** font.

Twists And Turns 14/

Finn stopped her in the hallway just before Glee club. Rachel had no desire to speak to him. It was the day her and Sam were going to perform their song in front of Mr Schue and the rest of the club. Rachel had been rather excited until Finn pulled her aside as everyone else filled into the room.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was wearing a sheepish expression. She smiled impatiently, glancing into the room. She caught Sam's eye, he smiled confusingly before waving her into the room. She turned to Finn.

"I'm sorry Finn, is this important?" She asked, her hands firmly on her hips. Finn smiled dumbly.

"Sorry, it's just. I think we need to talk."

Rachel started at him. She hadn't really spoken to him since his revelation of forgiving Quinn at Kurt's party. She had nothing against him. Or Quinn. In fact, she had completely giving up caring. Finn was wasting his time on Quinn. Forgiving her, when she so clearly didn't deserve it. But Rachel had no ill feelings anymore. Being around Sam, spending time with his family, and time with him in general showed her how accepted and wanted she was. Finn never made her feel that way. He acted as if he were ashamed of her, when they were dating. Although, Rachel and Sam hadn't announced they were dating to anyone - even themselves, however he still managed to appreciate her and show her how much he liked her. Which was a lot more than Finn ever did. She could see Sam from the corner of his eye. Tapping his feet impatiently, talking to Puck and Mike.

"Look Finn, it's none of my business." She smiled hastily. "I mean, you've forgiven Quinn because you felt it was the right thing to do. I'm glad you've become a bigger man and put it behind you. But as for us, we have nothing to talk about. Unless you need to run anything else by me?" Finn stared down at her.

"No? Okay. Now, if you excuse me…" She smiled quickly, before turning on her heels and into the choir room. Mr Schue was late as usual. But everyone else was there. Santana was the first to notice her, because Sam had already saw her come in and had given her a quick wink.

* * *

"Hey! Where's your uniform? Listen, Sylvester's not happy with us." Rachel swallowed. "Okay, she's not happy with me. We've gotta stay behind after practice."

Rachel sighed. "Santan, I quit."

Santana's mouth dropped. "Wh-why?" She cried.

Rachel pushed her hair from her face. "Being a cheerio was DEFINITELY not me. I mean, I did what you wanted. I annoyed Quinn. You got your spot back, well sort of. I don't want to be used as a puppet in a sick little game between Sue and Mr Schue, and between you and Quinn."

Santana's face paled. "You weren't being used…" She whispered softly. "Maybe at first…but then me and Britt just…we liked you as a cheerio."

Rachel laughed, gently rubbing her hand over Santana's arm. "I know, but it's not me. And I'm pretty sure Ms Sylvester used my insecurity of not feeling good enough for glee to persuade me to be part of the team. But my choices are respected here, and I'm happy being me."

Santana sighed. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and smiled. "Okay. That's cool." She pulled her closer. "Trouty mouth is looking at you. I think he's jealous. I'm hogging you." She laughed, before turning around and flourishing towards Brittany.

Rachel turned her head slightly, Finn was now standing awkwardly by Mike. Apparently him and Puck weren't talking. Sam was engaging everyone in the conversation, until she walked over.

Sam disengaged himself from the group and stepped forward a stride to meet her in the middle.

"Hey." He whispered, the intimacy in his voice. She beamed back at him.

"Are you all set?" She asked proudly. He rubbed her arm gently.

"I got you." He said, his fingers lingering on her skin a little longer than necessarily.

She blushed, her fingers fiddling with the sheet music. She looked up at him. "I think we should go public." He stated. Rachel stared up at him.

"What?" She asked, disbelief in her voice. "But Sam!" She hushed, her voice becoming a whisper. It's not that anyone was necessarily eavesdropping, the whole club was chatting away, but still.

"I don't think…"

Sam looked down. "Don't get mad, but…everyone knows."

She sucked in a breath. "W-how?" She asked. Her hand clutching the sheet music.

"I don't know. Apparently it's obvious. But I don't think Finn knows."

"Oh." She said calmly. She looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Finn. He was no longer standing awkwardly, he was engaged in a conversation with Mike, and Puck seemed to be making a joke. She saw his eyes flash in her direction. He eyed Sam and then looked back at her. He sent her a smile. An understanding.

She sharply looked back at Sam. "He knows." She whispered. A smile twitched at the corner of Sam's mouth.

"Huh? Really? He played it cool."

Rachel nodded. "Yes. Very cool. I think he understands."

Sam couldn't help the annoyance in his voice as he spoke. "Why does it matter if he understands?" She stared at him, a frown crossing her features. He softened his tone. "I mean, it shouldn't matter. I want to be with you. I don't want anyone to have a problem with it…but it shouldn't matter if they do."

He stared at her, the intensity shining in his eyes. "you want to be with me too right?" he asked in a whisper.

Rachel couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth. Sam looked a little hurt. "Sam!" She stopped giggling, and smiled at him. She moved her eyes around the room quickly, everyone was either engaged in conversation or just minding their own business.

But suddenly Rachel didn't care.

She leaned into Sam slightly, she saw his eyes question her, but before he could open his mouth to ask her anything, her soft lips brushed against his. She felt him still for the briefest of moments due to surprise, but then one of his hands was cupping her face and the other was tangled in her hair. That's when the whole room erupted.

'Woohooo!' Santana.

'Are they going out now?' Brittany.

'Holla boys!' Artie.

'woopwoop golden balls' Puckerman.

'I called it!' Mike.

"Wow. Is this the mashup?"

That was when they broke apart. A blush creeping into Rachel's face, Sam held her by the waist as she turned to the front. Mr Schuester was standing in the doorway, a questionable smile on his face.

Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Um. What Mash Up Mr Schue?" Tina asked meekly. Mike was bracing her shoulders.

"Did we miss something?" Artie asked, turning his head to look at the others.

Mr Schue laughed. "No, Just. I was thinking guys, for Regionals. Sam and Rachel doing a duet together. I just assigned them a mash up to experiment on how well their voices went… didn't expect to find you went together so well." He winked.

"Pervert." Santana mumbled under her breath, a smile on her face as she caught Rachel's eye.

Everyone laughed. Including Finn and Quinn. Finn had seated himself next to Quinn and they holding hands. Rachel turned to look in their direction and sent them a smile. Quinn kindly nodded her head, a light in her eyes that suggested she wasn't mad.

"Exactly Mr Schue. Me and Sam couldn't actually work on a Mash Up. So we decided on a duet. We thought it might boost your agreement on us actually singing at Regionals."

Sam nodded. "We want your opinion though." He turned. "And all of yours." He smiled.

Everyone nodded. "I got your back bro." Puck hollered. Rachel swept her eyes over to him. He winked. "And yours princess." He smiled. Rachel laughed, rolled her eyes and faced Sam.

"Okay guys - whenever you're ready." He smiled reassuringly, before moving to a seat.

* * *

Sam moved into the middle of the room, Rachel on his left. He brushed his fingers against her palm softly before letting go. He signalled for Brad to start playing the piano, one of the band members approached him and gave him his guitar. He looped it over his neck, giving Rachel another smile.

He strummed along gently. Getting into rhythm with the others. His eyes swept the room once, before settling on Rachel. He drown out everyone else. He would focus on her. After all, he was singing to her. And her only.

_Everyone's around, _

_no words are coming out_

_and I can't find my breath, _

_can we just say the rest with no soundand I know this isn't enough, _

_I still don't measure up_

_And I'm not prepared, _

_sorry is never there when you need it_

Rachel watched Sam with careful eyes, smiling widely as he sang his first verse, she stiffened a giggle when he circled her, strumming his guitar. They hadn't had a chance to work on a certain chorography because their decision of choosing such a song for a duet was a very long duelling process. But Rachel didn't mind. She didn't mind they hadn't had much rehearsal time. Which for herself, was really odd, but Sam being Sam, brought out this…this quality in her, where she just didn't care. She span round him, sucking in a breath ready to join him for the chorus.

And I do, want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'll be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

_(I would)_

Sam slung his guitar from his neck, placing it down gently on the floor before swaying over to Rachel. She let out a laugh as he traced his fingers gently over her face. He turned her around in his arms, the chorus fading, before letting go, Rachel spinning slightly. She opened her mouth, ready to sing her part. She caught Santana's eyes, she winked. Santana laughed.

**Thought I saw a sigh somewhere between the lines**

**Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want**

**I still have your letter just got caught between**

**Someone I just invented who I real am**

**And who I've become**

Spinning around again, she circled the piano, tapping Brad on the shoulder. He smiled up at her, continuing the tune. Sam came up behind her, gently picking her up and placing her above the piano.

And I do, want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'll be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

(whoa whoa whoa)

_Can't be without you_

(whoa whoa whoa)

_You (you, you)_

I would

Rachel sang the chorus onto of the piano, before jumping down and popping up beside Sam. She smiled up at him briefly, the lyrics still tumbling from their lips. He held out his hand, she slide her own between his.

And I do, want you to know

I'll hold you up above everyone

And I do want you to know

I think you'll be good to me

And I'd be so good to you

She locked eyes with him, the familiarity of his eyes shining brightly. Her heart beating in her chest.

**I'll be good to you**

_I'll be so good to you_

**I'll be good to you**

_I'll be so good to you, you know_

_I'll be good to you._

Sam's note ended and he panted deeply, staring at Rachel. The widest smile on his face. Everything was silent for a moment, and Rachel turned to face the group. They all erupted into applauses and shouts.

Mr Schue was clapping widely.

"Guys! That was…" He was cut off by everyone else shouting.

"That was the bomb!"

"Whoa. I didn't know you could sing stuff like that Evans!" Puck slipped behind him and Rachel. His arms slung around both of them.

"You guys….awesome…"

"Who sings that guys? I don't think I've ever heard it before…" Tina asked, standing from her chair.

Sam smiled, his eyes looking towards Rachel. "We actually found the band on youtube!"

Mr Schue made a face. "Rachel. Is that true?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes Mr Schue. It was the funniest thing. We couldn't agree on a MashUp at all! Sam kept typing in these horrid songs that he thought would go with certain songs I'd individually picked from Wicked and West Side Story… and then in the side bar there was this band 'Marianas Trench' and I said they sounded stupid. Sam pressed the first link and this song came up. After a couple of minutes we thought, why not sing this? So we learnt it and decided to just do it."

Mr Schue ran his hand through his hair. "Well guys, I gotta admit. I'm impressed. You're voices mix well, and you've…" His eyes looked them both up and down, his eyes lingering on their intertwined fingers "obviously grew close. I'm sticking to my decision of you two doing a duet together at Regionals."

He looked around at the others. "Do you guys mind?" His eyes swept to the back. To Finn. Rachel's eyes automatically were drawn to him too. "Finn?" Mr Schue asked.

Finn looked over at Rachel, then to Sam. "It's cool Mr Schue. Another guy should get the lead once in a while. I'm happy as co captain to let Sam have this one." Sam nodded his head.

"Thanks man." He felt Rachel's fingers tighten around his. She smiled up at him.

Her eyes swept to Quinn's momentarily. Quinn smiled.

"You guys were pretty good." She said softly.

Mr Schue congradulated them again, before ushering them to take their seats before handing out a possible set list for Regionals. Rachel beamed up at Sam as he rested his arm around her shoulder. He turned his head softly, his lips tenderly kissing her forehead.

"We're going to rock Regionals!" She whispered. Sam sent her a wide smile, kissed her cheek softly and tucked his fingers between hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**_ as you know I don't own glee._

_An: guys I officially suck! Oh my god, im so sorry. You've all been so patient waiting and I'm so sorry for such lateness in updating. Geez. Im a sucky person. My apologises, I've finished my exams and stuff now, so hopefully I can focus on this story more! So to all those who have been patient in waiting, here is the next instalment! _

Twists And Turns 15/

Sam's eyes shifted from the screen to the keyboard on his laptop. The English assignment he was supposed to be working on, was killing him. Not to mention the fact that he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to Puckerman having a raving house party to signalize a break in the semester. It also didn't help that he was now dating Rachel whose regime schedule was like - super busy all the time and it was hard finding time to see her. And man did he want to see her. She hadn't turned up at Puck's party last night and Sam wasn't the type to be worried. He knew Rachel's schedule was more important and he accepted that. But, still. It was crazy. How they ended up at this point. How he ended up at this point. When he broke up with Quinn, he didn't realise it would be because of Rachel. He knew that she was part of many factors that pushed him to break up with Quinn, but…man Rachel was it for him. She was perfect for him. He shook his head, his bleach blonde hair falling into his eyes slightly. Geez his concentration sucked. He'd written 300 words of a 1500 word assignment and he already felt like giving up.

He flicked the documents over and scrolled down the newsfeed on his facebook page. He wasn't the nosy type, but you know when something catches your eye and you have to look for good measure? Well that's what just happened to him.

_**Quinn Fabray **__is now in a relationship._

_-__**Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel and 4 others like this.**_

Sam's eyebrow arched. What? Quinn was in a relationship? It didn't bother him that she was in a relationship as such, it was just strange considering she hadn't really spoke to many people aside from the glee club these days…and he didn't know of anyone who was interested in Quinn. Well from what he could gather from locker room talk. He quickly clicked on her page, just wanting to be a little more nosy and up to speed on things… because something like this was sort to be good gossip. It must have happened just this morning! Otherwise it would have been all what people were talking about last night at Puck's.

**Quinn Fabray - **is so excited for Prom after break! And then New York for Nationals! Things are looking up! :D

**-**_**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman and 7 others like this**__._

Oh crap. Sam had completely forgot about prom. Of course he'd be asking Rachel. And he'd do it. Tonight. Later, when he went to pick her up for their date. It was Saturday. And that for them was date night. It was the one night Rachel didn't have vocal lessons or dance or anything. So he said they should make it date night. So they could spend some quality time together. She seemed to love that idea. So what better way then to ask your girl to prom then on date night. He smiled. Clicking back onto the facebook homepage - the newsfeed had refreshed and Quinn's relationship status wasn't the only thing that was visible.

_**Finn Hudson **__is now in a relationship with __**Quinn Fabray.**_

Sam's eyes widened. Oh. Really? What? That complicated things a bit didn't it. He knew Rachel didn't love Finn anymore, or she had said she hadn't but…That was surely going to be a surprise. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Wow.

"Sam." a soft voice broke into his head as the door to his bedroom was pushed wide open. He turned in his seat and smiled softly, ignoring the fact the person hadn't even knocked before entering.

"Hey Renee!" Sam's older sister was standing in the doorway holding out the house phone. She stalked across the floor and passed him the phone. "It's your girlfriend. Says she's been trying your cell." Renee smiled, flicked her gleaming brown hair over her shoulder and walked out the room without a backwards glance.

Something flicked in his stomach as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Is your sister always so…" Rachel's voice passed through the phone. Sam couldn't help but smile, forgetting about the news of Quinn and Finns relationship.

"Blunt? Yeah, you get used to it. Well, she's only home for a couple of weeks. Then she's heading back out to new york."

Rachel laughed. "You sound quite relieved."

Sam pushed the lid down on his laptop and fell over to his bed, landing on his back staring up at the ceiling, she seemed happy. Which meant she wasn't affected by seeing that Quinn and Finn were back together. Or she hadn't seen it yet. He frowned.

"Nah. It's nice having her back and all… Anyway, did you call just to talk about my sister?" He let out a chuckle.

Rachel laughed. "In case you aren't aware, I've been trying your cell."

Sam groaned. "Yeah I sort of left it at…"

"Noahs." Rachel replied before he could finish. "I know. He texted me the morning saying 'hey babe, fancy a ride later?' and I could only assume that it wasn't you because in case you had forgot its date night, meaning we walk! And I don't believe Noah meant it in the sensible car ride way."

Sam let out another groan. "I'm sorry."

Rachel laughed. "Don't be. It was quite amusing really. I rang him ten minutes later asking if you were still there or if you had gone home."

Sam smiled. "So what's up?"

Rachel was quiet for a moment, and Sam didn't know if he should repeat the question or ask her if she was okay.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if we are still going out later?"

"Rach? Are you kidding? I haven't seen you much this week! Of course. I booked a table at breadstix."

The happy chipper voice was back in place. "Oh yay! Excellent. Okay, well I'm just about to check my emails. Then I'm going to lunch with Kurt. Do you - do you want to join? He's bringing Blaine."

Sam grinned. "I'd love to. I'll be over in five."

"Okay."

* * *

Kurt handed Blaine his decaf latte, placed Sam's cappuccino down on the table, and handed Rachel her hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"Surely that isn't good for your vocal cords Diva!" He smiled, sitting down swiftly, and pulling in closer to Blaine.

Rachel laughed. "It's the weekend, I'm indulging."

She turned to Sam. He smiled softly, brushing the hair from her face. She gripped his hand, as he brought her fingers to his lips, kissing them softly.

"Get a room." Blaine chimed jokingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and nudged Rachel with his knee under the table. "Hey! Are you going to be running with Sam for Prom King and Queen?"

Rachel swallowed. "What?" She asked alarmed.

Kurt smiled. "You know, you're dating a quarterback - he's not as popular as the others..." he turned "...no offence Sam." Sam waved it off, taking a sip from his frothy coffee. "...it's usually tradition."

"I…er… well."

Sam looked over and realised. She hadn't known about prom either. "Hey, we can if you want. I'm just happy if you wanna go with me." He smiled. His arm draping the back of her chair.

"Well. Of course I want to go. I just…completely forgot about it, is all."

Kurt mock gasped. "You forgot? It's only going to be one of the biggest parties at McKinley!" Blaine laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm. He rounded. "You're coming with me!"

Blaine coughed. "Excuse me? Since when?"

Kurt shrugged. "Now. Anyway. Guys! You have to run for king and queen. I wanna see the look on Quinn's face if you win!"

Rachel felt Sam's hand squeeze her thigh. She smiled. "Quinn's running?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course!" He looked up from sipping his latte, just as the door to starbucks opened. "Speak of the Ice Queen and she appears!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh and she brings her lukewarm King trailing behind!"

Rachel scowled. "Who on earth is she going to prom with?" She asked, before shifting in her seat to get a look behind.

* * *

Quinn and Finn would walking towards the counter, Finn's eyes scanning the board above the counter to see what he wanted. Quinn's eyes met Sam's from across the way. With an icy stare, she looked away. Sam looked over to Rachel, whose face was white and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Babe?" He whispered gently, leaning into her slightly, trying to grab her attention. It was clear from this reaction, she had no idea about Quinn and Finn. He watched as Rachel's eyes glued to Quinn who had reached up to Finn, on tiptoes and kissed him softly. He had pulled back slightly unaware, with a dazed but sweet look on his face. He said something and she laughed. Pulling his attention back to the board and to the waitress waiting patiently for their order.

Kurt leaned across the table, poking Rachel in the shoulder. She jumped, swivelled round and stared.

"Hey?" Sam said, tilting her face in his direction. "Are you okay?"

Her mouth was dry, she licked her lips and met Sam's concerned gaze. She shook her head slightly.

"I should have guessed. It doesn't matter." She pushed a smile. "It's fine. All is forgiven." She pressed her lips gently to his cheek, before returning to her hot chocolate. The way her hand aimlessly stirred the content in the glass, told Sam she wasn't okay. But it would have to wait. He'd talk to her later.

However, he swiftly flicked his gaze to Quinn, who had found a table near the door. She was gazing into Finn's eyes, Finn talking. He swallowed. He looked back at Rachel whose eyes had gone dark and her smile false. He couldn't help but want to get up and punch Finn. Although it most probably wasn't his fault.

* * *

Rachel was confused. Her mind was everywhere. Finn and Quinn. Quinn and Finn. They were back together. That just… it was not right. She wasn't jealous. She wasn't. Sam was so sweet to her, and she really liked him and she wanted to be with him. She wanted to go to prom with him. She wanted to spend THAT night with him. Just them. She didn't want anything to ruin it. But Finn… and Quinn… what was going on? Were they together for good? - Facebook stated they were in a relationship after she double checked. Noah and Santana were sure they'd already… had intercourse. She swallowed. No. She wasn't going to let it get to her. It wasn't the fact they were together and it was Finn. It was the fact that he must have forgiven her for everything that happened last year… and he couldn't even forgive her. That was right. She remembered, they hadn't slept together at Kurt's party… but Finn had forgiven Quinn. But he couldn't forgive her… She would not think about it. She wouldn't. She was going to enjoy her date night with her boyfriend, Sam. The one who actually cared about her. The one she actually cared about too.

"Honey?" Her father shouted up the stairs. "Sam's here!"

She swallowed. She took one last look at herself. "Coming!"

* * *

"You look beautiful." He smiled again. "Have I told you that?"

Rachel laughed, the butterflies exploding in her stomach. "Yes. That's the fourth time tonight. And we're only on the starter!" She giggled.

Sam sighed. "Okay. I need to ask you something…" His thumb gently stroking her palm. She sipped her diet pepsi and nodded for him to continue. He squeezed her hand. "this afternoon… you're not… are you okay?" He couldn't ask her if she was upset, or if she was annoyed that Finn was with Quinn. That would piss him off. He didn't want to be annoyed at her. Because… he really liked her and wanted to be with her. But he couldn't be second best. Not again. Not to Finn.

She squeezed his hand back, she stood up for a second and Sam's eyes widened with panic. Was she going to leave? Instead, his breathing slowed as she stepped to the side of him and sat down next to him. She turned to him, her legs brushing his.

"I want to be with you, Sam." He let out a shaky breath. "I must say, I'm a little, annoyed., I guess. But it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact they are together." Sam's mouth turned up in a half smile. Rachel's hand caressed his face gently. "Besides, I have you. You care about me right Sam?"

She watched him nod in her hand. "Then that's all I need." She whispered, closing the distance between their mouths. Sam's lips moved softly against hers, and he felt himself voluntarily pull her into his lap. She shifted against him, her lips moving slowly against his. She was the first to pull away. A soft flush in her skin - a blush? Or maybe the heat… She laughed nervously. "We're in a public place!" She said, her forehead close to his. Sam fought back a laugh.

"No we're not. We've been abducted by aliens. We're in their spaceship." She wriggled, her lips turning into a grin.

"Don't move! They might try and take you from me!" he snaked his arms tighter around her waist. She wriggled again.

"I'll take that chance Mr Evans. Because I'm starving!" She laughed, as she slipped from his grip. She seated herself beside him, ready to move back round to the other side.

He gripped the hem of her skirt in his hands. "Nuhuh. You can stay this side now."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Where you can inappropriately touch me? I don't think so."

Sam smiled. "No. Just so you're close to me."

She laughed, the light twinkling in her eyes again. "You're the sweetest thing you know?" She bent down and kissed him softly again.

"Well. Well. If it isn't the one and only Rachel Berry." A voice said from behind them.

Sam's eyes shifted upwards as Rachel pulled away. He nodded gently at the person who spoke, but Rachel had frozen. He frowned as his eyes slide from her to the person behind. He watched Rachel turn around.

Rachel gasped, Sam's eyes widened in a little alarm.

"Jesse?"

* * *

_AN: DUMDUMDUM. Okay, so you must all hate me for one: taking forever to update! And two… for leaving you on a cliffhanger of sorts. I apologise so much guys! I'm going to be hiding under a rock awaiting feedback - if anyone actually still interested in this story._

_Thank you again guys. Your support is so amazing and I love you all. *hands out apology cookies* Rachel berry specials! :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_as you know I don't own glee.

_An: so I know I've left it so long since updating and you have to most probably re-read the whole story and for that I apologise! And a kind reviewer noticed that in chapter 15 - Quinn is being a bit of a bitch towards Rachel and Sam. And you'll notice if you re-read, in chapter 14 she shows a little understanding between them. Okay, the reason for Quinn's sudden change in heart is the simple fact of PROM. Quinn's afraid of Rachel stealing her limelight again - and she cant bare to have Sam and Rachel classed as Prom King and Queen. So she's resorted back into being a little mean. (basically follows the plot of the end of season 2 with minor changes (ie Rachel doesn't want Finn etc) _

_I'm sorry if I haven't clarified that enough… hopefully it'll be more understanding as the chapters continue._

_Thanks for all the support guys (: you are all so amazing! And for those who reviewed - thank you so much! I haven't replied individually but I DO appreciate every review I receive! So thank you again!_

* * *

Twist and Turns 16/

"Jesse?" There was silence in the little booth. Jesse remained standing, a smug grin upon his face. Rachel was still staring wide eyed and Sam… well Sam was confused.

"Er Rach?" Sam asked, trying to grab his girlfriend's attention. They'd just finished a little heart to heart about Finn and he wanted to talk to her about Quinn and her icy stares at Starbucks earlier… but it looked like their dinner and their date… had been cut short by this newcomer. Someone who knew Rachel. And by the looks of Rachel, someone she least expected to see.

"Jesse… W-what are you doing here?" She whispered softly, her body facing him. Sam was a little annoyed. He was being blocked out. He twisted, so he was able to see this Jesse kid, and so that this Jesse kid could acknowledge him. He looked vaguely familiar to Sam, but Sam couldn't quite place his face.

Jesse looked down, the smile still in place. He held out his hand towards Sam, Rachel followed it with her gaze, a signature look of annoyance on her face.

"Hi. I'm Jesse." He paused, "St James." He said thinking it would cause a little recognition in Sam's eyes. Sam just stared blankly.

Sam nodded, took his hand causally and shook politely. "Sam. Sam Evans."

Jesse looked back towards Rachel before casting a glance sideways. "So… No Finn?"

Sam frowned. So this guy knew Rachel. From before.

Rachel scowled. Her face holding all kinds of emotions. She had regained her composure and questioned Jesse again.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice edgy.

Jesse shrugged. "Exploring the joys of Lima. How's the glee clubbers doing? I'm on break from college…" he lowered his eyes to Sam.

Sam didn't look impressed, and Rachel's face was merely annoyed.

"I heard you flunked out actually." Sam spoke up finally, eyeing Jesse.

Rachel stared at him. "Y-you know who this is?"

Sam nodded. "Well, sort of. Lead singer of what was Vocal Adrenaline right?"

He looked at Rachel, who now had a mixture of amusement and admiration on her face. Sam gave her a shy smile. He continued. "Yeah. I remember. But yeah, loads of people told me you bunked."

Jesse's lips twitched, Rachel's lips were turned upwards, smiling. Her hands found her hips. "Really?" She asked, rather intrigued.

Jesse rolled his eyes dramatically. "Okay, so yes. I did. But that's only because I have other things in the works." He snapped looking at Sam who was smiling widely.

Jesse sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry - but I don't know you. And I need to borrow Rachel." He looks her over. "I was told you'd be here."

Rachel looked confused. "If you have something to say Jesse, you can say it in front of my boyfriend." Her hand found Sam's. Jesse's eyes flickered at the mention of boyfriend.

"Wait. You're her boyfriend?" Jesse's voice went slightly high as he flicked his gaze back to Sam.

Sam let out a laugh. "Yes. I am. Now, if you have something to say…" He stood up, getting behind his girl. "You better say it quick. Because it's date night. And you've interrupted."

Rachel smiled up at Sam. He wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying her on her own feet. Jesse scowled.

"Right okay. Fine. Rachel." He swallowed. And in that voice she remembered so well. Words she hadn't expected fell from his lips, "I'm sorry."

Rachel stared, and suddenly she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Before, this would have weakened her. Jesse St James, her once-upon-a-time soul mate, standing in front of her, apologising.

"I know, it's late and it doesn't even make up for what I did to you..." Sam felt Rachel flinch and swallow. Sam's eyes burned into Jesse's.

"What did he do to you Rach?" Sam asked softly. He just assumed a heart break or something, because Jesse looked the type to leave girls broken hearted. However, Rachel shook her head, swallowing again.

She sighed. "It doesn't matter, Jesse. You can't come here after all this time." She whispered. Jesse tried to smile. "What did you expect from me?" she cried.

Jesse looked down. "Look, I made a huge mistake. Choosing vocal adrenaline, over…" He stopped short, staring deep into her eyes. "loving you."

It was Sam's turn to flinch. He stared at Jesse. "Dude." He growled, it was a warning. Jesse simply stared back.

"How dare you… not only have you ruined my date with MY girlfriend, but you've come to tell her that you made a mistake in choosing something over her? What is this?"

Jesse sighed impatiently, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Rach, seriously, can I talk to you. Please?" He asked.

Rachel hesitated. Sam pushed his way in front of her.

"No. You can't. And I'm saying that for her. If she wants to talk to you, she can. AFTER, we finish our date."

He looked down at Rachel, who was biting her lip. "We need to talk." His eyes lingered on hers before scowling at Jesse. "Now get the hell out of here before I actually make your face look a little less made up."

Jesse held up his hands. "Whoa. Down boy." He looked to Rachel. "Okay, I've heard him. I'll talk to you after okay?"

Rachel didn't say anything. Jesse smiled before turning on his heel and stalking out of the exit he must have came from.

* * *

"Sam…" Rachel started. Their date had been ruined and she didn't think it was going to be salvageable. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sam's face told her, he was pissed off. Annoyed, confused. "I just don't get it. Who the hell was that guy?"

Their happiness had been dashed.

Rachel swallowed. "Do you want the long story or the short?"

Sam gave her a look.

"Okay. Right. Look to make it clear - I have absolutely no feelings for Jesse anymore! They were smashed the day he cracked an egg on my head in the school parking lot!" She mumbled.

Sam's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

Rachel smiled shyly. "I'll get to that okay? Okay. Well Me and Finn broke up… and I met Jesse in the Library that same afternoon…"

And so she told Sam. The whole story. From the start, to finish. Of how she met Jesse, how she found out her biological mom was the coach of his team, and how her own mother had set it up from Jesse and her to meet, so that Vocal Adrenaline could steal the win at Regionals. How it turned out Jesse actually liked her, and how it ended badly - with eggs being thrown at her and the last one being cracked on her forehead.

"Oh My God!" Sam exhaled after Rachel finished. "They didn't? He didn't? What the hell?" Sam swore. Who the hell was crazy enough to egg some poor defenceless person? A girl no less? He could feel his fists tighten. "There is no way you're going to see him. Let him apologise. No way. I don't… that dude has issues!"

"Sam… It's okay. Please don't…"

Sam shook his head, shaking her hand away from his. She looked hurt but Sam couldn't help it. He was beyond pissed.

"No Rachel. It's not okay. Nobody can just do that! He can't come here either and just think its okay after all this time, that you would just…get over it."

Rachel reached out and softly touched his cheek. Her gaze soft, her smile sweet. "You're so good to me. But listen…" She said softly, the tension leaving Sam's body. "It's okay. I'm not going to accept his apology, but I'm going to talk to him." She felt him tense again. "You can accompany me. But no fists okay?"

Sam scowled. "there is no way I can promise that. He's got that smug look as it is…"

"But, you're better than that. And your fists are perfect. I don't want them bloody and bruised." She kissed his lips quickly.

"Look, lets split the bill and leave, get this thing with Jesse over with. And get back to our date, back to my house." The sparkle was in her eye and he couldn't help but smile.

He threw some notes on the table, gripped her hand and smiled. "I got it. Lets go."

* * *

Turns out Jesse was waiting outside breadstix in a car, his windows rolled down and some Broadway musical soundtrack playing off his CD player. Rachel had calmly asked what he had wished to gain from his time in Lima. And shockingly, in return, Jesse said he'd been to see Mr Schuester and Mr Schue had agreed to take him in as a constrictive teacher in order to prepare the group to win nationals. This not only outraged Rachel and Sam, but Rachel had no idea how the rest of the group would take it after the break ended and school started up again. Jesse kept his apology short and said he apologised for interrupting the date in which Rachel and Sam were on. He said he wouldn't try anything because Rachel deserved better than that. And after a quick apology and wanting to call a truce with Sam - Jesse sped off into the distance.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and said he wanted to just forget about Jesse until school started up again, he wanted to focus on them being a couple. Rachel agreed but still - there was that inkling of thought in the back of her mind - that Jesse St James was up to something. And from experience, that never ended good for her.

Rachel decided to just try and forget the events of the evening and focus on before Jesse, and how happy Sam and herself had been. They returned to her house at around 9:35 pm and Rachel found a note attached to the fridge. "had to head to work tonight bunny, sorry we aren't home. Hope your date with Sam went well. Be home early tomorrow morning. Dad&Daddy x"

She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sighed, pulling a seat next to Sam at the kitchen table. She tucked her legs underneath each other and sat crossed legged on the chair. She passed Sam the bottle. He uncapped it, took a swig and capped it once more. He smiled softy, he knew how much she hated it when her fathers went away. He got up and stood behind her chair, wrapping his arms around her gently. He kissed the top of her head, she lent back, her head falling into his chest.

"I have a suggestion…" He said, kissing the side of her cheek. She turned her face into him.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, her eyes closed, just relaxing in his embrace.

He breathed in. "I can stay here tonight. So you're not alone."

Rachel didn't register his words properly at first and snuggled closer. "Aw, that would be nice."

Sam grinned "Yeah?" He asked.

Rachel's eyes flashed open. "Wait, what? You want to stay here?" She swallowed. She'd had him stay once before. But that was different. Two other guys accompanied him and she slept in the spare room and that was way before they became a couple, way before they became anything. And even when her and Finn were together, he'd never offer to stay round if her dads had gone away - and she never invited him too either. And Sam was being really sweet about wanting to stay and keep her company. Its not that she didn't appreciate that. She did. She just… she'd never had a boyfriend stay round. She'd never… he'd probably… he might expect… oh dear. She tensed under his arms and he felt it. He pulled his chair round to hers and seated himself in it. He held her hands gently in his lap, stroking her fingers gently.

"It's cool if you don't want me to. I just thought…" He trailed off, giving her a shy smile. "I don't expect you to say yes." He smiled again and Rachel felt the butterflies.

"No… it's not that. It's just… I've never had a boyfriend stay round." She whispered meekly. She avoided his eyes.

Sam smiled, pulled her face towards him. "I've stayed before." He waggled his eyebrows in that way that made her giggle. "I promise to behave myself." He said cheekily, with a heart stopping grin.

Rachel shook her head, still laughing slightly. "Okay."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Can I sleep on the left side?" He asked grinning. Pulling her up with him. She stared at him, a playful smile on her lips.

She gripped his hand, dragging him along the corridor and out of the kitchen, up the stairs. She pulled him to her room. It wasn't as if he'd never been in it before. He had. But this felt different. She felt different. Nervous, scared, slightly excited. He pulled her around so she was facing him. She had backed up more than she had expected and as she lost her balance, she gripped Sam's arm and pulled him with her, they fell back onto her bed. Sam over Rachel. She laughed nervously. Looking around, anywhere but Sam's eyes.

Sam kept his hands firmly on Rachel's waist. Before, his right hand travelled to her face, she quickly cast a glance his way, she shivered slightly as he traced his finger along her face before tucking her hair behind her ear. She giggled nervously again. She trusted him, she did. And she knew that he wouldn't push her. But at the moment, they were just that. Living in the moment. Being with each other.

She didn't think to shut her brain off, because images of all sorts of things decided to pop into her head at that moment, her dance class - wondering if she were be able to remember the routine, wondering what the other glee clubbers were doing during this school break… and then… her mind went blank. Sam's lips caught her off guard and she felt herself explode. She pulled him closer, not thinking, just doing. His hands were in her hair, trailing down her body. Another shiver, here and another shiver there. She felt like she was on fire, Sam's lips left hers and travelled over her neck, gently kissing, sucking lightly. Rachel gripped onto Sam's shirt, trying to bring him closer. His lips found hers again, in a sort of frenzy and Rachel felt she couldn't breathe.

She knew she wasn't ready to give herself to Sam… but she was so happy to be in this moment with him that, she would like to think she would be ready to give herself to him. Sooner, rather than later.

* * *

AN: so I didn't want to let things get too steamy between Rachel and Sam, but gotta give her a little fun. Sam's a good enough guy right? And the whole Jesse thing? He's going to play a role in this. And the other glee kids will appear again soon. Anyway, thank you for all who are reviewing and reading and have waited so patiently (: you're all amazing!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: as you know, I don't own glee.

AN: thank you all for the wonderful reviews and story alerts and favourites etc etc. it means so much to me.

Twist and Turns 17/

* * *

Sam's eyes travelled over Rachel's face. It was ten past nine on Saturday and Sam couldn't help but grin. Her hair was pooled around her face and Sam couldn't resist the urge to brush it away slightly. Her eyes were fluttering softly, her breathing deep but relaxed. He propped himself up on his elbow, gazing at her, watching her sleep. He couldn't quite believe that she had agreed to let him stay over. He didn't think she would even consider it. He only offered as an act of comfort, because he knew how much she hated being alone in her house. He knew that from day one. He had only ever seen her fathers twice. And they had both be Fridays - date night. But just from those two simple meetings, Sam knew that both of Rachel's dads adored her. On the first night he met them, they both had cornered him in the dining room and had given him a word about if ever he was to hurt their princess (which was next to impossible and no way would it ever be intentional because Sam was head over heels in love with Rachel) Sam would find himself in worse pain imaginable. The funnier of the two - that was Hiram, had laughed it off after and gave him a pat on the back as if it were a joke. But Sam knew otherwise. But he knew in his heart that he could never hurt Rachel. He wouldn't.

As he came back to his senses, he realised that he had subconsciously led down beside Rachel, his nose touching hers. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face and her long hair tickling the side of his cheek. He shifted a little, which in turn made Rachel shift closer. Their faces a mere inch apart. Sam's eyes fluttered shut. He figured if she was still sleeping, maybe he could fall back into a gentle slumber. Even if it were for just an hour or so. Without warning, Rachel, who had been awake for several minutes before, took the opportunity and surprisingly planted a kiss on Sam's unexpected lips. Sam's heart hummed in his chest, beating faster at the shocking sensation of Rachel's lips against his. He opened his eyes wide, his cheeks reddening. He pulled away sheepishly, staring at her with an intense gaze. A sparkle was in her brown eyes, and Sam felt his breathe catch. Rachel giggled, and rolled onto her back, stretching her arms wide over her head. A little 'mew' came from the back of Rachel's throat and Sam let out a laugh. She caught his eye and grinned. Sam was now sitting up against the headboard, staring at her again. She let her eyes wander, and trail over his bare muscular chest. This time, she could feel her own cheeks redden at the mere thought of how good Sam looked, and how he was all hers, and she caught his grin. Smiling sheepishly, Sam watched as she slipped under the covers.

Sam frowned, before wriggling down beneath the covers himself, and pulling them over-head so he was blocking the sunlight beaming in through the curtains. He found himself above her, her legs between his, his arms either side of her stomach, holding him up a little so his whole body weight didn't crush her.

"Hey. Why you hiding?" He asked playfully, catching the glimpse in her eyes. She smiled back.

"I'm not." She laughed.

Sam gave her a look. "Don't lie to me. I am in the perfect position to tickle you right now!" She shot him a look this time as if to say 'you dare'. Obviously remembering the time before, on her bed. Sam couldn't help but grin.

Rachel huffed, before laughing nervously. "Good morning." She whispered gently.

Sam cupped her face in one hand, shifting his weight again to make sure his body didn't land fully on hers. Rachel could feel the roughness of his jeans on her short-clad legs. She couldn't help but smile. He had slept with his jeans on. She couldn't imagine how uncomfortable that had been for him. Sam leaned in carefully, watching Rachel with his eyes, just before his lips touched hers - she shifted and Sam's face hit a bed of pillows. He slumped down, growling playfully. The next time he looked up, Rachel was standing out of bed, pulling the covers back to reveal his face. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the edge. She brushed his blonde fringe from his eyes and smiled.

"Bathroom." She said softly. Sam's eyes widened, a grin spreading on his lips. He had no idea why she wanted him to head to the bathroom with her, but he was more than happy to oblige. Especially because she was wearing nothing more than her pyjama shorts and a flimsy silk strappy top (and obviously underwear). Sam happily followed.

* * *

Once inside, Sam turned to see Rachel holding out a spare toothbrush for her. Hers was already in her mouth. He raised an eyebrow but took it anyway, beginning to brush. Once he rinsed his mouth and wiped, he turned to see Rachel smiling at him. He didn't have the chance to grin back because her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his before he could do anything. After last night, there was no awkwardness in their making out. It wasn't exactly awkward when they would kiss. It was just all so new and Sam was nervous about kissing Rachel. He didn't know if or when was a good time to kiss her or how she would feel if he wanted to kiss her for longer… but after last night - she seemed to kiss him whenever SHE wanted and it gave Sam the confidence to just go with it. Although he was still nervous, his heart still beating a hundred miles a minute - he loved it. She pulled away and breathed deeply.

"Oh God! We're in a bathroom." She screeched, Sam laughed. He didn't mind.

After the usual morning ritual, Rachel emerged in the kitchen, fully clothed. She watched Sam with a curious expression. Sam turned to her.

"Oh. I was going to make you breakfast. In bed." He smiled sheepishly. "But I didn't want to just rummage around." He shrugged.

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling open the cereal cupboard and grabbing two bowls. "I don't expect that from you, Sam. You're a guest in my house."

"But you're my girlfriend. I wanted to make something nice for you. Surprise you."

Rachel smiled, curling into Sam's arms as he hugged her to his body. "You've already surprised me, Sam. You're the perfect surprise."

Sam kissed her forehead gently. "So what's the plan today?"

It turns out that they wouldn't be doing anything because just before quarter to eleven, Sam's phone rang. It was his mother who had apparently been worried sick the entire night because Sam hadn't called to let her know he'd be staying out. After Sam told her the story, it got a little easier but Sam had completely forgot that his older sister's flight to New York was later that day.

"We'll do something tomorrow. Before school starts again."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Okay." She smiled, but behind that smile she couldn't shake away that horrible feeling of School. Of Jesse coming back to glee.

"I'll call you later okay?" Sam said, bending down to kiss her one last time.

She mumbled an 'kay' before kissing him again.

* * *

After watching Sam walk away from her house, she closed the door and proceeded into a way of telling the glee club of Jesse and his plan to return to glee in order to 'help' them succeed in winning Nationals. Rachel still couldn't shake the feeling that Jesse was up to something. His apology seemed genuine, but Rachel knew she wasn't' going to accept it so easily. He was going to have to prove himself to her, and to the club. Especially the club. But it didn't really matter if she forgave him or not, because she didn't care about him that way anymore. Now she had Sam. Sam, who had surprised her in so many ways. He was nothing like Finn. Sam didn't care about being seen with her, he didn't change when he was around the others and he stuck up for her, made her feel wanted. She couldn't ask for anything better. He was so sweet to her, and after yesterday - with Jesse - he still wanted to be with her.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel smiled, wondering if it could be Sam calling back in.

As she swung open the door, her smile faltered, and was replaced with a frown. "What on earth are you doing here?" She questioned, hands firmly on her hips.

Jesse grinned. But remained silent.

"You are not coming in." Rachel said coldly. Jesse simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her a cocky grin.

He reached out his hand and gently tugged on her arm. "No, you're coming out, with me."

Rachel scowled. "No I am not." She stood still and his smile faded and he sighed.

"Okay, I know you don't want to forgive me. Let's just forget about the apology. I want to focus on me returning to Glee. I wanted to run some ideas by you - if you're still captain of course."

Rachel frowned. "Of course I'm still captain! My talent hasn't changed. I'm still remarkable."

Jesse let out a laugh. "You're performance at Regionals said otherwise."

Rachel sighed, she turned around and shut the front door and joined in step with Jesse as he began to walk. "We did original songs. We got credit for that."

"Yeah and they were amazing! Yours was flawless. But this is new york, Rach!"

Rachel swallowed. "I know." She snapped.

"It's been your dream! Performing in New York. The big city! It's waiting for you!"

Rachel didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, and she found herself walking through the park. Jesse stopped at the bench overlooking the small pond. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. Rachel took it.

"It's always going to be my dream. And I haven't given up! I know you want to help Jesse, but I don't think we need you."

"Mr Schue disagrees." Jesse said softly. "And I think he still knows what is best for the team."

"No!" Rachel said. "I know whats best for the team too. And the team are going to take one look at you and… and it's not going to be the reaction you hope. I haven't forgiven you for what you did. I don't think they will either."

Jesse raised his eyebrow. "So you are all friends now?"

Rachel laughed. "Actually, yes. I have developed a close friendship with Santana too."

"No way!" Jesse laughed. "Wow. Things have changed…"

Rachel nodded. "Yes they have. And I can ensure you, the glee club wont welcome you back."

Jesse smiled. "I like a challenge. Come on Rach. Just let me try. Mr Schuester thinks I have some good ideas. If he can trust me… maybe you can too?"

It was so much to ask. And Jesse was actually being serious. He didn't seem to have any ulterior motives and Rachel couldn't understand…  
"Okay." She breathed. "This is the one and ONLY chance you get. Help us win Nationals. And maybe, just maybe, everything can we forgiven."

* * *

"Why the hell are we spending your last day in Lima, at the park Renee?" Sam whined, throwing a stick across the green grass.

Renee laughed, grabbing Stacey and tickling her. Their little sister wriggling and screaming. "Because, I like the park. And these three -" She motioned to his little sister and two brothers. "Wanted to come."

Sam shrugged. "Surely mom wanted to spend the day with you too."

Renee let Stacey down who ran after her two brothers - who were kicking a football around. "Hey. You know she had to work. She's driving me to the airport, plus I wanted to spend some quality time with you!" She rubbed his hair and he groaned, trying to pry her off him.

"Come on!" He cried, a laughter in his voice.

"I also wanna know about Rachel."

Sam smiled. "Ah, Rachel."

Renee nodded. She shielded her eyes from the sun and squinted across the field to see Stacey and the other two. Her eyes caught two figures over the pond on the bench. "Isn't that her?" Renee said, smiling lightly, pointing in the right direction.

Sam looked up sharply. His eyes travelling the short distance. His heart hammered in his chest as he squinted. His eyes landed on Rachel and he could definitely tell it was her. From a mile away, it was her. But she was with someone. Another guy. He frowned, walking closer. His fist curled. It was Jesse.

* * *

Rachel was in bed by half nine that evening. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to fall into a slumber. Her book rested on her lap as her phone buzzed to life. She smiled brightly as she picked it up and placed it to her ear.

"Hi! I was just going to call you!" She breathed.

Sam made a noise, and Rachel couldn't quite make it out. "Yeah… well I'm ringing you now, anyway. Sorry I ditched you. Did you have fun today?"

Rachel frowned, he seemed in a bit of a mood. She didn't know whether she should ask him what was wrong or if he would prefer to tell her when he was ready. Maybe she shouldn't mention that Jesse had stopped by today, it might aggravate his mood…

"It was okay." She replied, shrugging off his question. "Did Renee's flight go okay?"

"Yep, everything went fine."

Rachel sighed. "Sam…"

She heard him sigh. "We went for a walk today. To the park. And I saw you."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh no, Sam! I was going to tell you! Oh no. there isn't anything to tell, it's just…"

Sam chocked out a laugh. "Look I get it alright? Don't explain. I don't wanna hear it. I mean, if you want to forgive him, that's up to you. But I don't want my girlfriend sneaking around with other guys - especially ex boyfriends. It complicates things and confuses me. And I don't wanna have to deal with being in the middle."

"Sam! No, let me explain. It wasn't anything like that…"

"I don't want to know about it Rach. Look, I'm sorry. Its not that I don't trust you. It's just, first he appears out of nowhere, apologising to you and basically telling you that he's still in love with you and you're all forward about what happened between you guys - and you have history. I just need some time."

Rachel felt the tears burn behind her eyes. Her eyelids were squeezed shut. It was getting harder to breathe. He couldn't break up with her…

"I'm just going to go. I'll call you sometime soon. Just. Give me a little time okay?"

Rachel couldn't say anything. Her voice was jammed at the back of her throat. She swallowed the tears, trying to find her voice. But all she managed was a broken 'okay.'

Sam cursed himself before saying. "I just, I need a little time." He swallowed. Yes, he had said that so many times. But he didn't state how much time he needed. How much time was it going to be? Why couldn't he just elt her explain. What was going to happen now?

She wanted to say something but Sam jumped in with mumbling a goodbye. And then there was nothing more than the dial tone.

* * *

Rachel didn't know how long she led there with the phone still to her ear, the dial tone still ringing. The tears were flowing freely now, but she was making no sound. She blinked rapidly. She looked at the time on her digital clock. Before turning the call off and dialling a number. A hiccup escaped her mouth, before on the other end a muffled sound, then a

"Sup?"

Rachel swallowed. "Santan… I think Sam just broke up with me."

There was a quick curse, a hushed whisper, before she said, "I'll be over in five."

* * *

AN: Tralala. I have nothing to say. You can all let me know what you think of this chapter! I am slightly nervous posting this…. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

AN: You guys, amazing! I can't thank everyone enough for the supporting reviews. I do read every single one of them, and this in my way of saying thank you, I apologise that I don't individually reply! But thank you!

_This chapter is dedicated to one reviewer: _**Christina**, _because you make me smile, and laugh and your overall anticipation for upcoming chapters is mind-blowing! =D so thank you for being such an awesome reviewer, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. (READ THE AN AT THE END TOO? =D)_

* * *

Twist and Turns 18/

Santana pulled out the hundredth tissue, and dropped the empty box into the trash can next to the bed. She had arrived a lot quicker than she originally thought. It was weird to think that she had rushed out to comfort Rachel Berry. But to the Latina, a friend in need was a friend indeed, or whatever. Rach needed her. So that was that. No questions asked. Except, as soon as the Latina had burst into Berry's room, there were loads of questions.

"B, come on. Lady lips is blatantly having his period."

Rachel hiccupped a laugh before sniffing and blowing into a tissue. "I-I just don't understand. W-why didn't he let me explain?" She cried harder.

Santana placed an arm around Rachel, allowing her to cry into her shoulder.

"St Douchebag has this effect on everyone. I can't even BELIEVE he's back." Santana growled. "Listen, don't worry about him for now. Sam will come round. He didn't break up with you."

Rachel looked up at her with dull eyes. "I think he did." She sniffed again.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No B, I've been the one dishing out break ups since I was like 12. He did not break up with you. He just needs a little space."

Rachel swallowed. "B-but nothing happened. I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Hey, I believe you. Lady lips is just fragile after the whole Fabray thing. He'll come around." Rachel buried her head into Santana's shoulder, crying a little more. "If not, I'll go all Lima Heights on his ass." Santana whispered softly, stroking Rachel's hair gently which caused Rachel to give another one of those cute hiccupped laughs.

* * *

Sam rolled over, the clock read 1:30am. He flicked his phone over and rolled through his contacts to Rachel. No. It was far to late to call her. But that's all Sam had wanted to do. Every since he said goodbye, he had wanted to call her back. Let her explain to him. Let her tell him that nothing was going on between her and Jesse, and that what he saw was just a simple meeting in the park. But, then Sam couldn't get the whole thing out of his head. Why were they together in the park? They had history. They were once a couple, Rachel once really liked him. He broke her heart. But she let him back in so easy. Or was it really like that? Was he over reacting? He probably was. He didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. And she had said on the phone, that nothing happened. He wanted to believe her. God, he trusted her. But with the whole Quinn thing, it made it difficult. If it had been any other guy - well any other guy expect Finn - or Puckerman - because Sam thought the friendship between Puck and Rachel was a little too…friendly… but no back onto his point, if it had been another guy, anyone other than Jesse, he wouldn't have questioned it. Would he? The thought of another guy so much as looking at Rachel in an admiring way sent a pain through Sam's heart. And after everything that had happened the night before and the morning… he wasn't going to throw it away.

He chucked his phone onto the bedside table. No, it was far to late to call her now. He would call her in the morning. Apology for jumping to conclusions, let her explain. Oh no. Even better. He would surprise her in the morning. He'd take a trip round to hers, with some flowers and a box of those weird vegan chocolates she liked. Yeah, that would be perfect.

* * *

Santana cooked Rachel pancakes for breakfast. Lounged around with her on the sofa, watching weird ass musicals that were all about love and heartache. But whatever, if that was what Berry needed for company so be it. It was far too early for the musical shit for Santan however, so she ended up napping throughout the whole of 'Spring Awakening' or something. When she rose, Rachel wasn't in the living room anymore. Stretching out, Santana moved on into the kitchen, maybe Rachel was in there.

She was. With a bowl of cake mixture in her hand, roughly stirring with a wooden spoon. Flour was all over the floor and the sides and Santana actually laughed.

"What is this Betty Crocker?" She asked wistfully, slumping down on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Rachel looked up, blowing a piece of hair from her face, a smile gracing her lips. Santana laughed again, it was cute. Rachel's face was pasty white with none other than flour.

"Oh. This…" Rachel chuckled, the back door burst open and a short, brown haired girl came running in screaming at the top of her lungs. "GET AWAY, GET AWAY!"

Santana's eyes popped out and she stood up abruptly. Her mouth opened in confusion. How long did she sleep for? Was it still Sunday? The girl was holding a wooden spoon, and she was also covered from head to toe with flour. Santana thought she recognised the little girl for a moment, but dismissed it quickly looking from Rachel, to the girl who had now ran through into the living room. Another figure emerged from outside and Santana looked over.

"Oh. I should have guessed." She said, her hands on her hips, smiling. She did recognise the little girl. None other than Noah Puckerman's brat of a sister.

"Alright Santana." Puck mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. Puck wasn't embarrassed about playing with his little sister, not in front of Rachel anyway. But whenever Santana saw him with Rebecca, he would always be picking on her and telling her to bugger off so him and Santan could have some 'fun'. So it was a little weird for him to be around his eight year old sister with Santana in the room.

Rachel laughed at Puck, who had narrowly escaped the whole flour fun. "Noah, can you please make sure she isn't getting everything all sticky?"

Puck's eyebrows wriggled and he sent her a smirk. "Me and you could get things sticky."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Noah! Your sister!" She cried, but giggled. Santana watched for a moment, watched how Rachel's giggle made Puck's eyes lighten and a smile appear on his lips. It was a genuine fucking smile too. No trademark smirk, no sexy seductive grin, an actual smile.

Puck's eyes hardened as they met Sanatans, and then the smirk was back on his face. Santana stared at him, she watched as he walked out of the kitchen, to find his sister.

"legit loves you doesn't he?" Santana mumbled moving over to Rachel.

Rachel placed the cake mixture down on the counter and brush off some access flour on her apron. "What?" Rachel asked, she hadn't been paying that much attention.

Santana just smirked. "How long was I asleep? I wake up to find you miss crocker with a houseful of ginger man." Santana laughed, dipping a finger into the cake mixture.

Rachel suppressed a giggle. "Not long. But it's Sunday" Rachel said, emerging from the fridge with some lemon juice. "Its 'Bake Day' for me and Rebecca. And Noah." She laughed a little. "Usually he sits and watching TV. Waiting until everything is ready so he can steal it. But you were taking up the couch, so, he decided to help me out."

Santana nodded. "MMM. This is SO good!" She said, licking her fingers again. Rachel slapped her hand away.

"Stop it." She scowled, pouring four tea spoons of lemon juice into the mixture. "They are going to be lemon cupcakes, but at this rate, just lemon juice!"

Santana shrugged. "Hey, can I put them in the cases?"

Rachel frowned, before smiling brightly. "Sure. If you'd like, Rebecca might let you help decorate them!"

Santana's face dropped. "I don't do kids. And that one -" She threw her thumb back "is a nightmare."

"Oh, she's lovely."

Rebecca came running back into the kitchen at that moment, holding up the wooden spoon, she stopped in front of Rachel and in an angelic voice said; "Here you are Rachel. I didn't make any mess."

Rachel took the spoon and ruffled her hair. "Good girl."

Rebecca tugged on Rachel's apron. "Can you sing me a song? I like it when you sing songs whilst we bake."

"How about… Me, Noah, and Santana sing you a song?" Rachel asked. Rebecca's eyes lit up before she turned to Santana. She frowned.

"No thank you. I think I will go and watch some cartoons until the cupcakes are done." She turned back to Rachel and beckoned with her hand for Rachel to lower down to her level. Rachel did so. She leaned in to whisper something.

"I think her and Noah fight a lot. I hear so much noise from his room when she's around. I don't want them fighting here Rachel. Your house is too nice." She pulled back and flashed a gappy grin before running back into the living room, jumping on Noah.

"What did she say? I told you! She's the devil." Santana hissed.

Rachel's smile grew wide. "Actually, she's an angel" She handed the bowl to Santana along with some cupcake cases. "once you've filled these, place them in the tray and put them in the oven. I need to change quickly."

Santana nodded. "Hey, you feeling okay today?" she asked softly.

Rachel bit her lip. Santana had stayed over, and helped her stop crying and made her laugh. She had convinced her not to bother calling Sam, or texting him because he would definitely come round. So with that, Rachel fell into an easy slumber, and since getting up, Rachel hadn't had much time to think about Sam. But now that she had stopped, she missed his good morning text. She shook her head slightly.

"I haven't really thought about it." Rachel said, lightly.

Santana saw the lip biting. "Liar. You're thinking about him now."

Rachel shrugged. "When he's ready, I am positive he will call." As she headed up the stairs, she knew she was anything but positive.

* * *

"Stop hoggin the controller brat. Give it." Puck went for the remote in his sisters hand, just as Rebecca sat on it.

"No, Rachel put Disney on for me. So I'm watching Disney." Rebecca cried.

"Hannah Montana sucks ass."

Rebecca gasped. "You aren't supposed to say those words around here. Rachel's dads don't like it."

Puck grunted. Santana laughed. "Shut it Lopez." He hollered. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Let her watch it Puck."

"Just cos you like it." Puck muttered. "Where is Rach anyway?"

Rebecca smiled. "She's upstairs taking a shower. She was covered in flour because of you!" She scowled.

There was a hard knock at the front door during a break in Hannah Montana.

"Hey squirt. Go get the door." Puck said. Rebecca eagerly got up and Puck snatched the remote from under the little girl.

"That's low Puckerman!" Santana laughed. Puck smirked.

Rebecca's short arm stretched to the door knob as she pulled it back to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, about the same height as Noah.

Sam, with confused eyes looked down. "Oh. Hello." He said lightly.

The girl stared up at him with doe brown eyes. She gasped slightly at the bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Wow." She whispered. "Are you a prince?" She asked.

Sam smiled down at her. Amusement dancing his eyes. "Um, no. Is um Rachel home?" He asked.

"She's in the shower." Rebecca nodded, smiling brightly.

"Who is it squirt?" A hoarse voice called from the living room, Sam looked around to see Puck emerge, leaning in the doorway.

"Oh, alright Golden Balls." He nodded casually. Rachel had filled him in on what was going on. Puck had known something was up the minute she opened the door to him. After Rachel had managed to convince Puck that the St Jackass wasn't here to cause trouble and to somehow stop him from punching St Jackass in the face for coming back, he had agreed to let things be. Unless Sam showed up. And here he was. The dude had some nerve, and style. Puck noticed the roses, and the box of chocolates.

"Better be vegan." Puck nodded to the chocolates.

Rebecca nodded egarly. "Rachel's a vegetarian." She looked back to Sam. "But I think he knows that. I think he's Rachel's prince, Noah." Rebecca said, in a dreamy voice. She sighed.

Puck pushed Rebecca back. "Montana's back on squirt. Go watch it." He growled.

Rebecca scowled at Puck, before she smiled up at Sam. "Goodbye!" She sang, before skipping back into the living room.

Puck stared at Sam, his arms folded.

"I take it you know what's going on… but listen, I wanna apologise to Rachel. I didn't give her a chance to explain…."

"And you're here to let her do so? Dude, she doesn't need to explain herself. She's mad for you - you shouldn't have let past experience get in the way of that. Rach would never hurt you. She'd never hurt anyone. Even the ST Douche knows it. He played on it. You should have seen that."

Sam swallowed. "I was hurt, and confused, but if I could just talk to her…"

Puck shook his head. "Nope. Not letting you in right now bud. She's a little upset."

Sam frowned. "I'm her boyfriend."

"I'm her best friend." Puck replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"I though we were friends."

Puck sighed. "We are buddy. But right now, Rach is hurt, and confused. Just give her a call later."

Sam sighed. He knew that with Puck here, things wouldn't go as planned. For a friend, Sam respected what Puck was doing for Rachel. As Rachel's boyfriend, Sam was pissed off.

"Right. Fine, Whatever."

Just before Sam moved from the porch, Puck gripped his arm. "Look dude, I care about Rachel, more than she knows. I just don't want to see her get hurt again. I know you've been through shit - but Quinn does that. Just - just promise me you wont hurt her." Her being Rachel.

"I wont hurt her. Puck, I'm in love with her. You heard me tell her that. I need her to understand I was just upset too."

Something flickered in Puck's eyes, before he reluctantly nodded. "Listen, I'm gunna do you favour now alright? It's only cos im rooting for you and berry." Sam nodded. "I've never told anyone this because THIS is my secret weapon." Sam watched Puck smirk. Puck took the roses and the chocolates from him. "Okay so Berry likes all this romance shit. But these things?" He held up the roses and the chocolates. "aren't her favourite."

Sam opened his mouth. "But, she's always saying that they are her favourite flowers and…"

Puck shushed him. "Dude. I've known this girl for fucking ever. I've learnt a few things."

Sam stared at him.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Sing to her."

Sam's eyes flickered and it clicked. "Of course!" He jumped up. "I've got my guitar in my car, I could…"

Puck pushed him back. "Not now kid. We're baking. Call round later."

Sam scowled. Puckerman was a cool guy, but he was being a total dick. But then Sam frowned. "Wait, You're baking?"

"That in there is my little sister. And on Sunday, we bake."

"With Rachel?"

Puck scowled. "Yes. It's my moms fudged up version of some Jewish bonding time and we've done it since we were kids. Now seriously, get out of here before Rach realises I'm telling you all this."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Puck. I mean it." He was still being a dick but, if singing to Rachel was going to work, then he was going to owe Puck, big time!

Puck grumbled. "Yeah yeah, I'm a genius. Thank me when things get hotter alright?" with that said, he closed the door. He shoved the flowers and the chocolates on the table and sat down just before Rachel waltz in with wet hair.

She smiled at Santana and moved in the middle of Puck and Rebecca on the sofa. She looked at the TV.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, before looking down at the table, noticing the chocolates and the flowers. She gasped. "What are these?" She asked, throwing a look around the room. Santana shrugged, she had actually fallen asleep again, so she had no idea. Rebecca wriggled and was about to open her mouth. Puck slipped his hand round Rachel and tapped Becca on the legs. He mouthed a 'sh' and put his finger to his lips. Becca scowled, folded her arms and threw her head back into the couch.

Noah snaked his arm around Rachel and pulled her tight to him. "Just cheering you up, baby." He smiled. Watching as Rachel was already taking the lid of the chocolate box.

"You shouldn't have." She whispered lightly. Tears in her eyes.

"Don't do that." Puck mumbled, huddling her closer to him.

Santana frowned. Giving him a 'WTF' sort of look. He just rolled his eyes and looked back at Rachel.

Rachel swallowed, pulling back her composure and blinking rapidly. She smiled over at Santana before looking up at Puck. "Things will be alright. Thank you for being sweet Noah."

Becca began to fidget in her seat, she pulled on Rachel's sweater. Rachel turned round, smiling.

"Rachel please. It was your prince."

Rachel frowned. "Excuse me?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes dramatically. "Those…" She pointed at the flowers and chocolate. "Didn't come from Noah! They came from your prince."

Rachel laughed. "Okay."

"Shut up midget. Theres a plan here." Puck hissed.

Rachel and Santana both frowned at this.

"No! You're just trying to make Rachel think you're better than the prince. You aren't. if he is Rachel's prince, then she should be with him!"

Rachel stared at Santana who shrugged her shoulders. "What's going on? Where did these come from?"

"Your blonde prince brought them Rachel! He knocked at the door and he was sooooo handsome."

"Sam was here!"

* * *

_AN: So. Maybe this wasn't the right chapter to dedicate to you Christina? Cos I know how much you love Sam and Rachel!_

_I'm sorry that there wasn't much interaction between Sam and Rachel. There will be obviously. This is just a filler chapter I guess. Plus I wanted to have a little fun with the developing friendships between Santana and Rachel and Puck and Rachel. Of course. The Rachel and Sam action will be back next chapter, as will Jesse and the glee clubs reaction as school starts up again! _

_Thanks for reading guys and gals! ox_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

AN: Again, thanks for the feedback guys! Your support makes me update faster!

And to **Christina and Louisa! **well I gotta admit guys, you're so amusing! I love reading each of your reviews and you make me laugh so much, so here you go - this chapter is dedicated to you both! I really hope you enjoy. Your anticipation has paid off! :D

* * *

Twist and Turns 19/

"Sam was here?" Rachel asked again. Turning to the little girl who had started this whole thing.

Becca nodded enthusiastically, grinning widely. "That's his name? Wow." She sighed, a far away look entering her huge brown eyes, eyes that were so much like Noah's.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Think she's developed a crush on your boy, Princess." Puck said as Rachel turned back to him. She frowned and then a hard look entered her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" She cried.

Santana coughed, clearing her throat and mumbled 'I'm hungry. I smell cupcakes.' and with that wandered off into the kitchen to get away from the argument that was about to erupt in the living room. It had nothing to do with wanting to decorate the cakes and you know, eat them first.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't think you'd wanna talk to him." He mumbled.

Rachel slapped his arm. "What gave you the right to send him away!" She asked, anger spilling in her worlds.

Puck swallowed, looking at the girl before him. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he cared for Rachel in ways even a badass like him couldn't explain. He hated the idea of her being upset, and now she was angry. Angry at him and he had no idea how to make her smile again. Because he realised, he had sent away the one person who could make her smile the way he wanted her to, right now. But Sam was going to come back, he was going to come back and sweep Rach right off her feet in that romantic way that she'd always dreamed… Puck hated it. Why the fuck did he give Sam the idea? He could be using it right now, to get him out of this situation. He hated arguing with Rachel. It never happened. And now it was happening and it...It hurt him, and it hurt her. Fuck.

"I was doing you a favour." Puck shrugged his shoulders again and Rachel's face hardened, she stood up abruptly, throwing herself in front of him, her hands on her hips in that dramatic way that made her look hot. But Puck's mind was clouded with judgment to notice this fact. Rebecca quickly scrambled off the sofa and hurried into the kitchen to get away from the arguing.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! You call sending him away a favour!" Rachel's voice echoed through to the kitchen.

* * *

Santana was cramming a cupcake into her mouth, Rebecca cleared her throat. Santana winced because the cupcakes were still hot and she fought to swallow it quickly, she turned around and faced the little girl who had her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, mini Berry alert!" Santana mumbled, cake muffling the words.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and that confirmed what Santana had said. Definitely a mini Rachel in the works. "You know, you should let them cool for at least twenty minutes." Rebecca said, pushing a stool over to the counter top. "Don't worry. I'll let you off. Wanna help make the icing?"

Santana swallowed the last bit of lemon cupcake goodness before eying the little girl. She had never really spent time with her because Puck was always pushing her away. But it was obvious from the display of affection she had seen earlier that day, that Puck deeply cared for his sister, and deeply cared for Rachel.

"So they arguing in there?" Santana asked, a question she already knew the answer to whilst pulling out the bowl and icing.

Rebecca bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. I don't like it. They never argue. It's weird." She wrinkled her nose, and Santana couldn't help but notice how similar she was to Puck.

"Really?" Santana raised an eyebrow. They were always throwing banter around at glee practice.

"They have moments, but Rachel's really angry this time. Noah doesn't want to argue with her. He loves her too much."

Santana frowned. "Yeah? Does he talk about Rachel?"

Becca smiled widely. "All the time! Mom and me, always say that they are going to get married." She passed the wooden spoon across to Santana. "But… I think Rachel's in love with her Prince, Sam."

Santana laughed. For a seven year old, this kid was quite cute. "Yeah I'm afraid so kiddo."

* * *

Rachel stared at Puck, Puck was staring back. They had been locked in this death stare for a good three minutes and Puck had to blink, he looked away. He had seriously pissed her off trying to do her a favour.

"Look Rach, I thought I was doing you a favour. You've been so happy today. I mean you haven't even thought about Sam! And I thought…"

Rachel cut him off. "You thought wrong." Puck shut his mouth. "Of course I have thought about him. I've done nothing but think about him. Noah, he's the best thing that's happened to me, he understands me, h-he doesn't judge me, or think I'm a freak because I know what I want. He respects me. He loves me for who I am!"

'So do I.' Puck thought, scowling. There was no way he was going to sit and listen to this. He stood up abruptly. "Fine. Whatever. Call him, tell him to come over. Go ahead. Apologise for something that isn't your fault. You always do it Rach." He moved away from her.

Rachel frowned, before gripping his arm. She pulled back but Puck stayed still. His head looked back over his shoulder, and Rachel's eyes met green. They were full of solemn, and they were so sad that Rachel had to resist the urge to suck in a breath.

"I'm pretty sure there are a lot of guys that would love you, for EXACTLY who you are Rach." She swallowed at the same time he did, her eyes following him. "I get it, why you like Sam. And I'm sure you guys will make up in no time. He's a smart kid. He'll figure it out." He began to move away again, but Rachel's arm gripped him harder.

"Where are you going?" She asked, it came out more snappy then she had anticipated because she was still angry. But no longer at him. It was at herself.

"Home." He grunted. He turned to look at her again and she let his arm go. "I'm taking Becca, and we're going home." He said softly.

She let him leave.

* * *

Santana didn't question anything about her argument with Noah, and for once, Rachel was more than happy with that. Santana had left her at half 5 as she had a date with Brittany and Rachel was happy to let her go, she wanted some time to reflect on everything. Because even she didn't understand it herself. He had left, and she had let him. They never argued, about anything. It didn't make any sense because Noah understood her. Understood about Finn, about Jesse, but she didn't get why he didn't understand about Sam. She thought Noah liked Sam, thought they were friends… it was all so confusing and she just wanted someone to talk to, that someone - Sam - was currently unavailable.

"… the number you have dialled is currently unavailable. Please try again later or leave a message after the tone…" She hung up. Sighing with frustration, she threw herself face down on the bed. She wasn't going to stay there long, because if she did, she would crumble. Her thoughts would cloud her and everything that had built up inside her would crack and she would cry. And she wouldn't stop crying. She felt her lip tremble so she squeezed her eyes tighter. No, she was NOT going to cry.

The doorbell rang and Rachel breathed out a little relief. Good timing there. She wondered who it could be. She frowned. If it was Jesse again… She would happily punch him in the face. It wasn't in her character at all, but this weekend had been nothing of character for her. Regaining her composure, she hurried down the stairs and cautiously opened the door. She sucked in a breath, her eyes sparkling as the sun began to set and the sky, a rosy red was illuminated with blonde hair. She fought a smile and settled with finding her voice.

"W-what is this?" She stammered. Sam handed her a long stemmed red rose, she put it to her nose, inhaling the sweet smell. She watched as Sam adjusted the guitar strap around his neck, holding it in position and started to strum.

Rachel's smile stretched. Not only was he playing a song that she knew all too well, but he was playing it acoustically which meant he must have learned it all, every chord, every lyric.

"So she said 'what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it"

He shifted his feet and made a face and pointed at her. She giggled. Watching hi strum the guitar and his voice softly matching each strum.

"How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face but I don't know  
Nothin' bout love"

He smiled, she smiled, he moved, she moved. He watched her, as she watched him.

"Come on, come on,  
Turn a little faster,  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after,  
Come on, come on,  
Cause everybody's after love."

She giggled again as he took his hands from the guitar and made a heart with his two thumbs and two index fingers. Rachel's eyes glistened with unspoken words as they travelled over him and she took a little glimpse and saw her neighbour, Mrs McNally was stood watching adoringly from the corner of her front door.

"Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love"

"These lines of lightening  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no.  
Come on, come on,  
Move a little closer,  
Come on, come on,  
I wanna hear you whisper,

"Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love  
Come on, come on,  
We were once upon a time in love"

He reached his hands out for her, she accepted as he pulled her close, he settled her fingers on one chord of the guitar string and used her other hand, the pick placed in her fingers, to strum gently.

"We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love,  
Accidentally in love."

He paused, strumming the last chord with her fingers, still holding them, a little tigher now. Once the last chord had been strummed, he locked eyes with her.

"I'm in love…"

He breathed, his breath coming in pants as his smile widened on his face at the adored look on the brunette's face. She didn't say anything, she gripped his shirt and pulled him to her, his lips meeting hers.

"God." He mumbled, kissing and nipping at the skin on her bottom lip. "I'm so…" he breathed in between a kiss. "Sorry."

Rachel pulled back a little sheepish. She looked down. Sam tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know I was stupid… and…" Rachel shook her head. "What?" Sam asked, concerned and a little more scared.

Rachel swallowed and smiled nervously, before she moved her eyes to the side. Sam followed and he opened his mouth, but shut it quickly.

"She's been watching." Rachel whispered through her closed teeth over a smile. Mrs McNally was nodding her head euphuistically, smiling with admiration. She clapped her hands, the newspaper she had picked up from her doorstep, resting under her arm. She gave Rachel and Sam one more approving look before disappearing inside.

"Wow. Now I feel awkward." He whispered, his head resting on her forehead.

She looked into his eyes. "Don't. That was beautiful." Her eyes looked down at his shoes. "Did you… do you mean it?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes again.

"I love you, Rach. I'm so sorry I was a jackass! But… I love you, I do." He whispered, kissing her gently. She pulled back.

"I love you too." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

* * *

She huddled against him, under the blanket. He handed her the bowl of popcorn.

She took a handful and picked a piece and popped it in her mouth. Sam's arm resting over her shoulders, pulled her closer. "Man, it's only been a day and a half, but god. I've never missed someone so much!" He whispered gently, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

She smiled. "Me either." She replied, putting a piece of popcorn in his willing mouth. And it was the truth. Sort of. She had never missed anyone as much as she had missed Sam in the pass day and a half. But, right now, her heart was aching with the fact that she wasn't talking to Noah. And, she sort of missed him.

"Me and Noah had a fight." Sam's eyebrow raised. "About you." Rachel swallowed.

"What?" Sam asked, slightly nervous.

"He didn't tell me you came over earlier, and I got mad at him."

Sam shook his head, not wanting her to continue. "He was the one who came up with the idea."

"What idea?"

"Me, singing to you."

Rachel gasped. "What? H-he couldn't have!"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, he told me to sing to you."

Rachel swallowed. "W-why would he do that? I mean thank you! I loved it but…"

Sam nodded. "It's what he does right?" She nodded back. "Yeah, he said it was his "weapon"." He quoted with his fingers, smiling. "When you were annoyed at him, he would sing you a song."

Rachel. "Yes." She whispered meekly. She didn't know why, but it felt strange. Before, she was so surprised, so mesmorised that Sam had decided to sing to her. But now, the more she thought about it, it was Noah's thing. It was what he would do for her, to make her smile or laugh, or just so she wouldn't be annoyed at him. And she didn't know how she felt that he had shared it with Sam.

"Look, I get it. You and him, you've been friends outside of school for years. And recently, you two, you've became like best friends…"

She stopped him, holding his hand in hers. "It's not that Sam. It's just, that's Noah's way."

Sam nodded, slightly frowning.

"Your way was perfect too. Your way, was just that. just your way." Sam stared at her. Completely blank. "The chocolates, the roses. That was your touch. How you were going to apologise. I would have accepted it. Noah was just trying to be helpful. But I would have liked your way too."

Sam smiled. "Okay, i get it. From now on, it'll all my ideas." Rachel snuggled closer.

"I like the sound of that." She whispered.

* * *

Tomorrow was Monday. Monday of the first day of term again. Rachel had been dreading it before, because of Jesse. But now, that was just one of another worry. She was going to have to deal with Noah. She didn't know how to go about it either, because she'd never made him mad at her, if he was even mad at her. She didn't know how he was feeling. And it confused her.

However. That night, after Sam had left - she promised herself to go to sleep happy. Because Sam and her, they were going to be back to normal, be better than before. Jesse would NOT get in the way of that.

She made a mistake of checking her facebook before she went to bed.

**Rachel Berry **is :D all thanks to her lovely boyfriend, **Sam Evans**.  
-**Finn Hudson **and **4 others **like this.  
-**Sam Evans **im happy too :D (L)xxxxx

She was happy. She refreshed the page, and was about to logout.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **doesn't give a toss anymore.  
**-Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray **and** 4 others **like this  
**-Mike Chang **agreed.  
-**Artie Abrams **ditto.  
**-Finn Hudson **wut up dude?  
-**Brittany Pierce **Pucky. Are you okay? Do you need San's help?  
-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** the fuck?  
-**Brittany Pierce **with the tossing? Santan helps me toss things i dont need out all the time.  
-**5 people **like this.  
-**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **not what I meant babe. But thanks.  
-**Brittany Pierce **likes this.

So instead of keeping the promise to herself, Rachel went to bed unhappy and confused.

* * *

AN: So there we have that little chapter :) i hope you all like it? especially you two: Christina and Louisa! lots of love ox.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

AN: GUYS! I'VE REACHED CHAPTER 20! Excuse me whilst I get a little excited…. This is all new to me. 20 WHOLE CHAPTERS! AHHHH! OH MY GOD!

Right okay. Anyway. Thank you so much for all the anticipating reviews and story alerts, you guys rock.

**Christina, Louisa - **You've managed to make me smile and laugh again! And you've actually brought a new reader? **Chloe -** you seem equally as excited for these chapters! You are ALL awesome! Your reviews - mind-blowing funny and amazing and those songs? Aha you guys I have no words! All except, I apologise for not updating as quickly as I should. Ive actually been working quite a bit these past few weeks so it's a bit hard to keep updating. And my effing internet keeps messing up! But here you go guys! Because of your fantastically amazing reviews, here is chapter 20 - with hopefully not a cliff hanger.. We'll see hehehe :D

Twist and Turns /20

Rachel rolled out of bed on Monday morning, with as little as half an hour to get ready for school. She didn't wake to her usual Barbra Streisand playlist, motivating her to do her morning exercise routine, followed by a healthy protein shake. Instead, she just managed to have a shower, blow dry her hair and munch on a bowl of Lucky Charms. Her fathers, who were both ready with briefcases in hand to start the day in Boston, were slightly concerned.

"Pumpkin, are you okay? You seem a little… off." Hiram Berry noted as he filed another pile of endless amounts of paper into his open briefcase.

"Hmm?" Rachel looked up, with a spoonful of lucky charms already in her mouth.

"It's just, you're awfully late. You haven't even dressed for school yet."

Rachel frowned, she looked down at herself. She had purposely threw on a pair of faded skinny jeans with a tank top, which wasn't typical to her usual attire of knee high socks, argyle skirts and an animal sweater. "I'm ready. I just need to get my cardigan, then I'll be going."

Hiram nodded, frowning slightly whilst Leroy ate another slice of wholemeal toast. "Okay. Is Sam picking you up?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes daddy. And he's bringing me home from glee practice."

Leroy kissed Rachel on top of the head. "Alright bunny, we're off now. We will ring at exactly half past 7. No answer, and we'll leave a message. Be safe!" And he was out the door, giving Hiram a tap on the wrist as to signalise the timing.

Hiram kissed Rachel's forehead and smiled softly. "Go get um angel." He whispered, before following Leroy out into the front yard.

Once Rachel heard the car drive off the gravel, she moved out of the kitchen and grabbed her cardigan. She picked up her handbag, throwing a couple of text books into it. She grabbed her keys, and looked into the mirror hanging by the door.

"Everything is going to be fine." She whispered.

A car horn beeped outside. Sam was here, Monday was beginning.

* * *

She entered the school, hand in hand with Sam. She took a deep breath and smiled, she wasn't going to let anything get her down because why should it? Her boyfriend was Sam Evans, he was a football player, a lot more popular than Finn, people liked him and people were beginning to like her.

She smiled at random people passing by, admiring the way they smiled back. Sam was talking about something Rachel didn't fully understand, but she listened anyway and nodded when she thought was appropriate. It wasn't like her, to not actually understand, but it was a boy think. About motorbikes or something. She believed it was a better conversation suited with someone like, Noah perhaps. Because she knew he liked bikes. Then she remembered. Noah and her, they had a fight. He wasn't talking to her. But that might be because she was making no attempt to talk to him. She frowned and Sam smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing that thing again aren't I? where I talk about something and you're just pretending you care because really it's not what girls want to talk about." He smiled sheepishly, the way she loved. She smiled back, waving it off.

"It's fine Sam. I like listening to you talk about things." She smiled, huddling closer to him, his fingers tightening around hers. He looked ahead and stopped. Rachel jerked slightly, before she looked back at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked, before frowning and following his gaze.

Standing with his back against her locker, was Jesse. He looked to be picking his cuticles, something Kurt did when he needed a manicure. Rachel swallowed. "I don't need to stop off at my locker Sam. We can just go past him, straight to English."

Sam looked at her. "I need to go to mine." He shrugged his shoulders, empathising that he had no bag - meaning his books were in his locker. He rolled his eyes at Jesse's figure. "Come on, it's not biggie." He said, gripping her hand a little more tightly.

"Oh hey." Jesse's snide voice chirped as Sam slid up next to him. Sam frowned, turned to him with a glaring eye and then turned his back. Rachel hung back, staring at the floor.

Jesse, at this point, took note of her. "Jeans? Really? Don't get me wrong, makes your ass look great, but what happened to the skirts?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the un-wanted attention and turned to Sam, trying to give him an encouraging smile. It wasn't working.

Sam grabbed his books, slammed his locker and stared at Jesse. "Look man, leave Rach alone. Don't comment on her outfits, don't look at her, don't talk to her full stop. Mr Schue may want you here, but we don't." He looked from Rachel to Jesse. "So please, back off."

Rachel smiled a little, before pulling Sam towards her. He eloped his arms around her, smirking slightly. He bent down and captured her lips in a soft, sweet, lingering kiss.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled up at him, licking her lips a little. She flickered her eyes to Jesse.

"I love you too, Samuel." She said, giving him a tight squeeze. Jesse rolled his eyes.

Sam looked back over his shoulder as he began to take Rachel to English. He caught Jesse's eye.

"Dude, you can own the glee club all you want. But Rachel doesn't want anything to do with you. Okay?"

* * *

Kurt's fingers tapped furiously at the touch pad on his iPhone. His eyes were not deceiving him. He was baring witness to one Jesse St James strolling into McKinley high like it was nothing. And Kurt began to watch with skilful eyes as Jesse resided at Rachel Berry's locker where a little heated moment was being exchanged between Rachel's ex star angel and her current beau.

**To: Mercedes **

**BBY GALLLL. You have no idea what im witnessing right THIS SECOND! JESSE ST JAMES. RACHEL BARARA BERRY AND SAM EVANS. Heated exchange going down as I type. MEET ME IN THE CHOIR ROOM ASAP. xxx p.s bring a nail file.**

**To: Kurt**

**No way! You reckon it's for real? On it like sonic baby. Be there in five. Skipping chem now! x p.s no nail file in bag, Brittany borrowed it last semester, never got a chance to ask for it back. Her cat probably ate it anyway :s**

**To: Mercedes.**

**Get all the gleeks. We need ourselves an intervention. Sam says Schue brought Jesse back!**

**To: Kurt**

**:O :O TEXTING NOW!**

* * *

"How do you know this is true, Kurt?" Quinn asked, throwing a look at Finn who was wearing his confused puppy dog face. She touched him lightly, bringing out a smile, before he looked confused again.

Kurt looked from Quinn, to the rest of the glee clubbers minus Sam, Rachel and Puck for some reason. Mercedes swore down she texted Puckerman. Even Lauren texted him - but apparently he wasn't talking to Lauren because they broke up on "bad terms".

"There was a whole scandal at Berry's locker this morning. Jesse was standing there like nothing had happened." He flicked his fringe from his eyes, over the short break, his fringe had grew to a length that he didn't like nor hate. "I mean, I'm not one for violence, but I seriously could have bitch slapped him to narnia for what he did to Rachel last year."

Santana swallowed. "What a fricking dick. He's got some nerve. Mr Schue as well."

"We don't even know the full story yet guys. Maybe Mr Schue has a plan." Tina said, but shrugged as everyone turned to her and shot her looks that made her feel like she had something on her face, she turned to mike. He smiled at her.

"Maybe we should all just get the low down from Berry." Santana said, rolling her eyes. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Rachel. All she knew was that her and Sam had made up, and then Puck was in a fowl mood. She really needed to talk to that boy. But that would have to wait. She pulled out her blackberry and typed a quick message to Rachel. "I just told her Brittany's had an accident. She'll come running."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Brittany, are you okay!" Rachel cried, she had rushed out of her English period, not even bothered to comment when the teacher asked what was so desperate. Rachel had hurried into the choir room and hadn't noticed the whole gang, until she reached Brittany who smiled up at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rachel." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Rachel looked at Santana. "What is going on?"

Santana shrugged. "Brit had an accident."

Brittany nodded. "Oh. Yeah. My cat scratched me, and it was pretty deep, it didn't stop bleeding until I got to school. San fixed it." Brittany smiled adoringly at Santana before holding up her arm which was covered in a monkey plaster.

"Really. Okay." Rachel looked around the room. "What's going on?" She asked. Her eyes settled on Finn.

"Why the hell is Jesse St Douche here?" Finn outburst. Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Way to be cool, Finn." She rolled her eyes.

Everyone else stared at Rachel. Finn sighed. "We wanna know why the hell he's here, and you knew about it!" Finn cried.

"Why do you automatically assume I had something to do with this?" Rachel screeched, sending daggers at Finn. "I don't like Jesse. After everything he put me through last year, you all expect me to just let him waltz back into Glee? Really?" She looked around everyone, nobody seemed to speak. "I wouldn't do that. I jeopardized our chances last time by keeping my relationship with him a secret. Everything that happened between us last year has certainly not been forgotten. He threw eggs at me in the car park! I don't want him here. Mr Schue invited him here. I had nothing to do with this." She huffed, her voice breaking.

"Okay chill B, we get it. We're all just confused, cos Kurt here overhear the convo you and Douche had earlier."

Rachel stared at Kurt. "Of course you did. Look, I don't know why he's here, you need to talk to Mr Schue."

Mercedes laughed. "Why haven't you already spoke to him?"

"Because I went to English. I don't understand why Jesse is here. But Mr Schue obviously must have a reason for inviting him."

"But we don't like it. We don't like him." Finn said, standing to his feet, staring at Rachel. She looked up at him, and took a step back.

"Neither do I." Rachel replied, shifting her feet.

"Okay, enough of this shit investigation. Can we go? Me and Brit have a free period. Plus I wanna talk to you B." San added, pulling Rachel aside.

Rachel nodded, watching as the whole group began to stand. "Look guys, we'll get our answers later at Glee. But you have nothing to worry about. Jesse is finished at McKinley. That I can promise."

* * *

"Spoken to Puckerman yet?" Santana asked once they had found a quiet spot in the library. Brittany had wandered off into the stacks to look for a certain book.

Rachel frowned. "No, why would I?"

Santana laughed. "Possibly because you two had one hell of a argument yesterday. He's royally pissed. Hasn't answered his phone, wouldn't even respond to a little sext this morning."

Rachel scrunched up her nose. "Thanks San. I know, I don't know what to do. I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Sort it out then."

Rachel sighed. "If he's not answering his phone, how am I meant to find him?"

Santana frowned. "Beats me. That kid can hide. I dunno. Where would you find him?"

Rachel blinked. "I've gotta go."

She found him on the bleachers, well under them. He was sat with a few cans of energy drink and his guitar. Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face, until he looked up with stormy grey eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked gruffly, pulling his guitar tighter to his chest.

She stood awkwardly for a moment, before she just went with it. She sat down, facing him. Her back hitting the wall. He looked up at her.

"Noah, why are we fighting?"

Puck laughed a little. "I dunno Berry. Because of my ability to fuck everything up?"

Rachel swallowed. "Don't do that Noah. You don't… mess everything up."

He sighed. "I messed up whatever the hell it was we had didn't I? that's why you got so pissed at me yesterday. Because I'm just a fuck up, with a pretty face and a good hand."

Rachel frowned, before shaking her head. "No, I was just mad yesterday. Sam's good for me. And I love him. It's not like Finn, Noah. Sam really sees me."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I get that Berry. But what happens after we graduate? When you go off to New York? Where's Sam gunna go?" He watched her eyes. "Where am I going to go?" She opened her mouth, sucking in a breath, but Puck started again. "You're out of here Rach. Because you've made it. You're the star you've always wanted to be. You're gunna get the hell outta Lima, and hell maybe even Sam will too. But where am I going Rach? I've got nothing."

Rachel blinked, she could feel tears forming in her eyes. The moment that herself and Noah had formed a sort of friendship, happened so quickly, but she thought that nothing could tear it apart. They seemed to fit, he made her laugh, and she made he feel like he could be SOMEONE. She knew how hard life had been on him. With just it being his mom, his little sister. He had practically grew up too fast and all he ever thought of himself was that he was a screw up. He couldn't do anything right. But Rachel knew different. He was already someone. To her, she never saw Puck. She saw Noah. The same Noah, she knew in pre-school. The same Noah, that had cried one year on fathers day, because he didn't have a dad. The same Noah, who had become part of her life, a part she would never erase.

"Shut up." Rachel found herself saying sternly, this made Puck's head snap up. He stared at her in disbelief, amusement tinkling in his eyes. "Don't say that to me. You are more of a somebody then half of the people in this town. Noah, you are so much more than somebody. You are gifted, so talented with your guitar, and your singing. You will get somewhere. Even if you don't get into university which is where this insecurity is obviously stemming from, you'll come to New York - with me." She saw his mouth twitch. "You can make it there. I know you can. Noah, you always push yourself, but you never see what good you do. You are amazing. You have so much to give. You don't disappoint anyone. Your mom, Becky… you never disappoint me."

Puck full on grinned. Rachel looked up at him, his eyes shining. She laughed. "With a smile like that, you could steal Broadway."

"You think?" He asked, shifting over so his back was against the wall and his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Yeah. But you won't steal it from me. Because I will kill you." She said, smiling widely.

They sat like that for a moment. She looked up at Puck, his strong face, brightened by the sun. "Noah?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at her.

"You know I love you right?" Puck swallowed. Yeah, he knew she loved him. He loved her too. He'd never told her that, he wasn't in love with her like Sam was. Hell he didn't dig chicks that way - or at least not yet, he was too young for that shit. But with Rachel, there was something else.

"Yeah. I love you too Berry." He mumbled softly. Pulling her closer. She inhaled his sweet scent and held out her hand for him to take. She pulled back a little.

"You promise to be my best friend right?"

"Yeah." He said, placing his hand in hers. "I promise."

"Okay. We have to go. Glee practice is on before Lunch."

"How come?" Puck asked, shifting himself onto his knees as he gathered up his cans and guitar.

"You'll see." Rachel said, throwing a look over her shoulder.

* * *

**AN:** Okayyy. Not much Samchel stuff going down in this chapter but, again. Just a filler chapter and wanted to sort the whole Puckleberry friendship out again.

Real Note now - guys, I think it's safe to say, that I actually see an ending coming now. So I think I'll make it to 25 chapters, I've got it planned in my head how its gunna go, but don't worry. Because I've still got prom and nationals in new york to fill in so, expect more drama is coming! I hope you guys have enjoyed this experience as much as I have. Anyway. Enough for now. I'll update soon, but I can't say for sure because I'm working A LOT! But swooooon! I promise :D love ox


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

AN: First off, I wanna thank everyone for reviewing especially the three that wont quit until they see an update (Chloe, Christina & Louisa!)

Secondly, sorry about the puckleberry! Its not my fault (well it is because im a full shipper of puckleberry!) but from now on, it's all about the samchel relationship and puckleberry are just friends - promise.

And thirdly, I know! I hate the idea that one of my fics is coming to an end, but I wouldn't have made it here without you guys. Your continuous support means the world to me and to be honest, this story wouldn't have got so far without you all, so thank you. And don't worry, this will NOT be the last Samchel fic I write! Just be Chord is leaving, means I'll give up writing Sam/Rachel! Anyway, onto chapter 21! :D

* * *

Twists and Turns /21

"Berry, what's the rush? I wanna get a slushie first." Puck jogged past the cafeteria with longing eyes.

Rachel turned around and gave him an impatient look. "Noah, I assure you, that is NOT what you need right now." She rounded the corner muttering under her breath. "It'll only be thrown in Jesse's face anyway. What a waste of a $1.20"

Puck caught up in three easy strides and looked at her. She gave him an easy smile before walking into the choir room. Puck followed without question.

Everyone was seated in their appropriate rows, Sam was the first to spot Rachel and Puck coming through the door. He rushed down from the middle and stopped short in front of Rachel. He gave her a beaming smile, nodded at Puck. Rachel snuggled against him as he pulled his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey babe." He whispered, kissing her cheek gently. She beamed back and blushed a little. She was still not used to such public displays of affection. But with Sam, she didn't care. She looped her fingers with Sam's before following after Puck. Sam had saved two chairs in the middle row. He said to Rachel, he assumed she was finding Puck to apologise. He asked how it went and she told him that it was fine and that her and Puck were friends again. Sam didn't care because his girl was happy. Happy enough.

Rachel swallowed as she took a seat between Sam and Puck. Sam's hand was still linked with her. He was about to pull away because he knew she didn't like to much public affection, but she held on tighter. She gave him a look. And he understood. It was for security. Jesse were be strolling through the doors any second following Mr Schue and Sam didn't want Rachel to get upset. He shifted his chair closer and embraced her. Her head lolled against his shoulder. Puck sent him a wink.

Santana turned to Rachel and smiled. "Glad someone could talk some sense into him." She nodded up at Puck, who gave her a gentle shove followed by his infamous smirk. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey San, you still up for what you texted me earlier?" Puck asked mischievously.

Santana laughed. "Think I'll pass."

"No fun." Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know how good it is."

Rachel turned in her seat, a look of horror mixed with disgust on her face.

"Guys, I really don't want to hear this conversation."

Santana gave her a look. "Shouldn't be eavesdropping then, Berry." Puck smirked. Rachel gasped.

"I-I wasn't. It's just… it's rather hard NOT to hear."

"Chillax B. Just messing. Either way Puckerman, I don't do that anymore."

Puck laughed. "Don't do guys either." He shot a look at Brittany who was chatting eagerly with Artie. Those two confused him. They broke up, but still remained friends which was weird because Artie was still like - in love with Brittany or something.

Santana's eyes softened as they found Brittany. "Yeah well. I like to stay faithful to my girl."

Puck shrugged. "Your loss."

Sam leaned across. "Brittany's gain mate." Rachel slapped him lightly, smiling up at him. He gave her a look, before chastely kissing her lips.

A tap on Rachel's shoulder broke her apart from Sam and she looked up. Finn and Quinn were staring at her intently.

"Hey Rach can i talk to you for a second?" Finn said softly. It was quiet, yet everyone seemed to have heard because everyones head shot up. "You know. On your own."

Rachel frowned. Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, look. Finn just wanted to apologise about his outburst earlier. You know how he is. Now you've heard that, you can go back to making gross faces at your avatar boy."

Rachel bit back a laugh. She wasn't in the mood for Quinn's ridiculous comments. She squeezed Sam's hand gently. "Quinn, how can you make fun of Sam? You were the one who dated him first."

Sam looked up, his eyes shining with curiosity. Everyone else went silent.

Quinn stammered, before her eyes lit up with anger. "Exactly. Just like I dated Finn first. And Puck."

Puck shifted in his seat, his eyes away from the door. "Excuse me Q, we didn't date. And for the record…" He shot his eyes at Finn before looking back at Quinn. "I wouldn't wanna date you."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but bit her tongue and sat back in her seat. Rachel looked over at Noah and smiled gently. He nodded at her and then looked to Finn.

"Sorry dude, no offence." Rachel looked at Finn. His expression didn't change. Puck and Finn hadn't exactly mended their friendship, and they certainly weren't as close as they used to be, but at least Puck was talking to him. Surely Finn should appreciate that.

Just as the room fell silent again, Mr Schue entered the doorway. He clapped his hands, making everyone look up and greet him.

He gave a small wave and smile and gathered everyones attention. "Guys, I've got quite a bit to get through today. And it's all important." Rachel's arm shot up and Mr Schue sighed. It was that impatient sigh meaning he wanted to talk without interruptions. "Yeah Rachel?"

"Does that mean we wont be performing anything for Nationals?"

Mr Schue clapped his hands again, this brought Santana's eyes towards him because she had been focused on her nails. She handed the nail file back to Kurt who nodded and began using it himself.

"Actually, Nationals is the main thing I want to talk to you all about."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, go on." Sam sent her a small smile, the smile that sent flutters down into her belly. She snuggled against him again.

"Right so obviously, we have had some issues funding for New York. But the main thing is, we've finally managed to raise enough money to supply funds. So it's official. We're going to New York guys!"

Everyone started screaming. Tina and Brittany started squealing and hugging in their seats, Finn and Quinn were hugging. Puck and Sam were exchanging high fives with the guys. Kurt was screeching with Mercedes. And Rachel? Rachel couldn't breathe. Sam turned to Rachel. He touched her gently after seating himself back down.

"Babe?" He whispered, she didn't flicker her eyes.

Brittany turned in her seat. "Mr Schue, you broke Rachel!" She cried.

Puck pushed her gently. "Rach?" He asked gently.

Kurt pushed his way over to her and stared at her. His hands on his hips. "Rachel Barbra Berry. Broadway." he whispered. She whipped her head up to him and jumped. Throwing herself into his arms. He almost toppled backwards. Mike pushing him upright. Rachel had the biggest smile on her face.

"She's alright. Just needed a minute to catch up." Kurt laughed, hugging the diva a little tighter before letting her go.

"Alright guys, I know it's exciting. But there's more."

Everyone's excitement died down. Rachel was shaking and Sam couldn't help but beam at her. She was so happy.

"Originally the date of Nationals was the 29th. But, due to unfortunate circumstances… the date has been moved forward to the 15th."

Everyone's faces dropped.

"But that's in two weeks!" Mike shouted. Tina looked round wildly.

"We aren't prepared for that at all. THAT'S UNFAIR!" Finn cried.

Quinn stared at him and rolled her eyes. "Mr Schue, that's the day after prom."

All the girls looked at each other. "That's not fair Mr S. Theres no way we're ready for that."

Mr Schue nodded. "I get it guys. But I think with the right help, we can get there."

"How the hell are we menna get ready for this in time?" Puck shouted. His arms folded over his chest. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. She knew the help Mr Schue was referring to.

"Well, I've actually resorted to someone who I think is more than capable of helping."

Everyone went silent.

Jesse St James, was standing casually against the doorway to the choir room, holding a few spare sheets of paper in his hands.

"Oh hell no! He isn't setting foot in here or else my foot will find his ass and boot him all the way to Kentucky!" Mercedes shouted, as Jesse strode into the middle of the room.

"Mr Schue, why is your son back? Nobody likes him." Brittany chimed, her delicate face holding a scowl.

Mr Schue and Jesse gave each other a look.

"Guys, I know that when Jesse was here last, things got a little complicated -"

"He threw eggs at me in the car park of this very school. That's not complicated."

Santana looked Jesse up and down. "Hey Jackass, if you don't turn your pretty face around and walk out that door - I'ma go all Lima Heights on your ass and it WONT be pretty."

"GUYS!" Mr Schue hollered. "That's enough. I've brought Jesse here to help us. Nationals is in TWO WEEKS! Can we honestly say we're prepared?"

Rachel sighed. Sam had both arms wrapped around her waist, he let her go gently, but she didn't move far.

"Mr Schue, we appreciate this, but nobody is willing to cooperate with him."

Mr Schue sighed, rubbing his temples. "I don't care if you wont cooperate with him. We NEED him. He was the one who helped fund New York, and in turn he's going to help us design a PROPER set list."

Rachel cast a glance to Sam whose fists were curled. She kissed the hand she held gently, before tucking her fingers into his. She looked to Puck. He hadn't said anything.

"Now, does anyone have a problem?"

Everyone mumbled 'No.' Rachel swallowed, rolling her eyes at Jesse's smug face.

"Good, we need to address the situation of Prom being so close to Nationals…now -"

Puck stood abruptly. Mr Schue looked up at him. "Puck?" He questioned.

Puck got to the bottom of the room, sized up Jesse who flinched backwards. Rachel smiled inwardly. Puck looked up at Schue, shrugged his shoulders and said "What the fuck ever." Before stuffing his hands in his pockets and striding out the door.

* * *

Rachel handed Sam a cupcake. "Freshly baked" She said, leaning in gently and kissing him. He pulled her into him, she fell gracefully into his lap on the couch. After school he had headed back to her house because they hadn't spend much time together since getting back together officially and, he missed her.

She leaned against him, tucking his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her.

"I know this whole…Jesse thing has complicated things, but, we're going to be alright, right?" She whispered, closing her eyes.

Sam shifted so his lips were close to Rachel's ear. "Of course baby. We're going to New York."

Rachel nodded excitingly. "It's been my dream for so long! And the first time I go, I get to spend it with you." Sam smiled, pulling her around so she was straddling his lap. "I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else." She said, staring at him intensely. Sam's smile widened. He cupped her face and kissed her so softly.

"Me either babe."

Rachel swallowed. Laughing lightly. "I-I meant that too."

Sam cocked his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Rachel blushed, looking away from him. "I-I said I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else." She looked up at him. "But you." She whispered.

His eyes widened. "W-what? Really?" He asked, a hiccup in his voice.

"You still want to take me to prom right Sam?" She asked hesitantly. Sam swallowed. Was she changing the subject? What? He had no idea what was going on in her mind. His thumb traced circles along her cheek. He nodded.

"Of course."

She swallowed nervously. "Well, after prom, I'll be ready."

"Ready for…New York…?"

"Ready to go all the way. With you." Rachel said, nodding along with her words.

Sam's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But he couldn't find the right words - and instead, Rachel started laughing.

"Sam." she said softly. "Let's not think about it."

Sam nodded, his mouth still open, he smiled lightly. He pulled her to him, hugging her. But, he wouldn't think about it. Even though he should be thinking about it. He couldn't. Because all he could seem to think about was her. And how insanely in love with her, he had fallen.

* * *

EBIEFIYFBIL. I'm just going to go and jump off a rock. Not a big one, just a little one, somewhere where I can break my arms so I can't use the computer to read the reviews because this chapter (excuse my French) IS CRAP!

My apologises for the rubbish chapter. I tried, my muse is tired, I've been working so much and I haven't had more than 4 hours sleep a night and I'm just not in the right mood. :( don't hate me too much okay?

All my love :) ox


	22. AUTHORS NOTE note this isnt a chapter

**AUTHORS NOTE BECAUSE I'M ON A SORT OF HITAUS.**

Okay, first off I just want to apologise for the major lacking of updating here. I left you guys on a horrible chapter (personally because I just didn't like it) and I was trying to update earlier this month. But then my laptop decided it had to much stuff on the hard drive and crashed. I ended up sending it to the repair man and it took 3 weeks to get it back. I resorted to using my old desktop but then I wrote about half the chapter and it decided to crash and I hadn't saved it and it was one of those moments that was like "I simply give up." and now, I've started writing chapter 22 for you all, but its going painfully slow because of my college assignments and everything else on top. So just beware, it is coming! I promise.

And I want to apologise to every one of the eager readers who are waiting on the next chapter. I promise you, it will be up eventally!

Thank you for taking the time to read this little message. And again I apologise for taking forever to update.

Much love my loyal readers! And farewell, for now.

ox

AND IT JUST HAPPENED AGAIN ON THE WHOLE WROTE A PAGE AND A HALF BUT DIDNT SAVE. I'M SO FRUSTRATED AT MYSELF.

bare with me!xx


End file.
